THAT BOSS
by mozamore
Summary: gara gara kecelakaan kecil Luhan harus bertemu si menyebalkan Sehun. awalnya dia pikir semua akan baik baik saja sampai tuntutan kerjaan membuatnya harus bersama Sehun dalam waktu lama. "cepat kembalikan ponselku. Dasar pencuri"/ "KAU YANG GILA"/ Hunhan and Exo official pairings/ yaoi
1. Chapter 1

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 1

Luhan sedang berputar putar di kursi kantornya. Membosankan sekali. Biasanya jika sedang bosan dia akan bermain dengan adiknya, Kris. Bermain dalam kamus Luhan adalah memiting satu sama lain. Adiknya lebih tinggi dari dia, tapi otaknya benar benar moron. Mengerjainya adalah hobi Luhan setelah bernyanyi.

Tapi si tinggi idiot itu sedang kuliah di Korea. Bentuk hukuman ayahnya karena di China dia terlalu suka foya foya. Orang tua Luhan merupakan pebisinis entertainment di China. Hidupnya dikelilingi oleh artis artis. Kadang ayahnya malah suka menjodoh jodohkan nya dengan salah satu artis mereka.

Sedang seru serunya berputar sambil meluncur berkeliling ruangan layaknya anak kecil bermain, tiba tiba telfon kantornya berdering. Luhan menghampiri mejanya (masih sambil meluncur).

"ya?" katanya malas.

" _Tuan muda Xi. Tuan Besar dan Nyonya menunggu anda diruang rapat_ "

"loh? Memang nya hari ini ada jadwal rapat?

" _Tidak Tuan Xi. Tetapi sekertaris tuan besar baru menghubungi saya, katanya ini darurat_ "

"Oke. Terimakasih nona Chang."

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin meluncur dengan kursinya ke Ruang rapat. Tapi kalau ayahnya sampai tau, bisa bisa ia digantung. Luhan bangkit dari kursinya. Merapihkan jas nya, dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Biar kelihatan lebih manly, pikirnya

"kau tampan Xi Luhan" katanya penuh percaya diri pada pantulan dirinya di dinding kaca lengkap dengan smirk andalannya.

Luhan berjalan ke ruang rapat, orang orang yang lalu lalang membungkuk hormat. Sesampainya ia diruang megah itu, tampak Ayah dan Ibunya sedang duduk. Tidak terlihat seperti ada rapat. Ayahnya duduk minum kopi sambil baca Koran sementara ibunya sedang membenahi lipstick merahnya. Luhan tak pernah mengerti kenapa wanita suka memakai lipstick merah. Di benaknya hal itu jauh dari kata sexy, malah terlihat seperti habis makan orang.

"Pagi." Sapanya sambil mendekati mereka,

"oh sayang, kau sudah datang" kata Nyonya Xi. " _Tentu saja sudah. Kalau belum siapa yang menyapa mu barusan_ " Batin luhan. Ia menghampiri ibunya , memeluk dan mengecup pipi sang ibu. Luhan mengelak saat sang ibu ingin menciumnya kembali. Ia menunjuk bibirnya saat melihat tatapan bingung ibunya. Sadar maksud Luhan apa, Nyonya Xi hanya tersenyum maklum. Luhan tak pernah mau dicium. Apalagi dengan lipstick merah itu. Bisa bisa berbekas di pipinya.

Tuan Xi melipat korannya, menyeruput kopinya sebelum menyapa anak sulungnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"baik ayah. How was Japan?" kata Luhan sambil duduk dikursi dekat Ayahnya

"seperti yang kau tau. Respond nya sungguh positif." Luhan mengangguk angguk. Artis dibawah naungan ayahnya baru saja debut di Jepang. Girlband yang leadernya sempat dicomblangkan dengannya. Tapi Nyonya Xi tak setuju, katanya, jika dilihat, Luhan malah jauh lebih manis ketimbang wanita itu.

"aku ada tugas untukmu." Kata sang Ayah. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Baguslah dia diberi tugas, dia aga bosan juga di China.

"pergilah ke Korea. Kau akan mewakiliku untuk kerjasama dengan manajemen disana. Temui perwakilan tuan Lee, namanya tuan Kim Young Woon. Dia yang akan menjelaskan lebih detail disana. Secara garis besar aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Tuan lee ingin bekerja sama dan mengirim group nya untuk debut di China. Tapi belum tau yang mana. Kau tau kan, perusahaan kita dan dia berencana untuk bergabung"

"kau boleh mengajak adikmu jika mau Luhan. Ku yakin kau rindu dengan nya" kata sang ibu. Oh Luhan rindu sekali. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk menyambit adiknya itu.

"baiklah.". Ayahnya mengernyit heran. Kok Luhan gampang sekali menerima. Dia pikir ia harus mengikat anaknya dikursi dan mengurungnya dulu untuk memaksa Luhan setuju.

"aku hanya bosan di China ayah. Jadi kapan aku berangkat?"

"besok. Semua berkas sudah diurus."

"hhh.. ayah ini suka sekali dadakan sih?"

"karena jika aku memberikan waktu lebih untukmu, kemungkinan kau akan kabur akan semakin besar. Hahahaha." kata Ayahnya dengan tawa penuh kemenangan. "tapi ternyata kau setuju. Strategi ku jadi sia sia" katanya kemudian. Berhenti tertawa seketika. Terima kasih tuhan, keanehan itu kau turunkan pada Kris. Bukan pada Luhan

"baiklah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salam ibu pada adikmu ya Lu." Kata nyonya Xi.

"tentu ibu. Akan aku sampaikan"

Dan.. berawal lah semua hal yang tak pernah Luhan kira sebelumnya.

 **ooo**

Setelah beristirahat selama 2 hari di apartemennya di Korea, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi adiknya. Saat itu siang hari, setelah mendapatkan salinan jadwal kelas Kris, dan bertanya sana sini dimana adiknya berada, Luhan pun menuju sebuah café dekat kampus adiknya.

Sedang asik asiknya berjalan sambil menulis status di media social, seorang pria menubruknya sampai terjatuh dengan bokong mendarat duluan. Pria ini seperti dikejar orang orang. Wajahnya memakai masker dan kacamata hitam serta topi. Wah jangan jangan orang ini pencuri. Pria itu tampak kelabakan. Ia membuka masker dan kacamatanya. "maaf!" katanya singkat. Lalu segera mengambil asal barang barang yang terjatuh dan segera berlari pontang panting.

"KAU GILA?!" Teriak Luhan. Dan baru sadarlah ia kenapa si lelaki itu berlari. Segerombolan orang (yang mayoritas) perempuan mengejar lelaki itu dengan ganas. Luhan harus cepat cepat menyingkir kalau tidak mau diinjak. Ia melongo, apa yang pria itu curi sampai sampai dikejar banyak orang.

Luhan bangkit mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh dan membenahkan bajunya. Kesal, ia memutuskan untuk buru buru pergi. Hilang sudah moodnya memposting status, ia lalu menjejalkan ponsel ke sakunya.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke café dengan langkah besar besar. Sesampainya di café ia melihat sosok tinggi yang sangat ia kenal sedang berduaan dengan wanita. Jelas sekali dia sedang merayu orang itu.

Haha, waktu yang bagus untuk menyapa adiknya. Luhan menghampiri Kris, si pria itu tampaknya tak sadar.

"berani-berani nya kau berdua duaan dengan wanita lain? Kau tau istrimu sedang hamil dirumah? Ia memintaku untuk mencarimu!" kata Luhan dengan aktingnya yang luar biasa.

Kris tersentak. _'sialan. Kenapa dia disini_.' Tapi mulut si bodoh itu tidak bisa berkata kata saking kagetnya. Wanita yang disamping Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Luhan beralih kepada si wanita itu. "dengar ya cantik. Kau mungkin berpikir si bodoh ini tampan. Tapi jika boleh kusarankan, kau cari saja lelaki lain yang masih lajang. Jangan pria beristri yang sudah mau punya anak ini" katanya dengan nada menyebalkan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jelas sekali wanita itu langsung tak berminat dengan Kris. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya sambil berkata, "jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Tuan Kris" lengkap dengan sebuah tamparan di pipinya. Kris masih melongo sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas. Luhan mati matian menahan agar tawanya tak menyembur keluar.

Setelah wanita itu tak terlihat lagi, Luhan tertawa sekencang kencangnya dan Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Setelah bebarapa orang memandangnya tajam, Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk di depan adiknya itu.

"hai adik kecil. Merindukanku kah?" katanya dengan nada mengejek

"apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh?! Dan apa apaan itu tadi. Bagaimana kalau tadi pacarku dan dia memutuskan hubungannya denganku!" kata Kris kesal. Tamparannya masih berasa. Luhan meminum minuman di depan Kris tanpa izin. Dia sangat haus setelah tertawa terbahak bahak seperti tadi.

"ayah mengirimku kesini. Aku ada urusan dengan Tuan Lee dari rekanan di Korea. Hahaha jika tadi itu pacarmu malah bagus dong. Kau kan harus focus kuliah. Ingat Xi Yi Fan, kau masih dalam masa hukuman"

"ya ya ya" kata Kris memutar bola matanya malas

"ah iya, aku ingin mengabari ibu dulu." Kata Luhan sambil merogoh ponselnya. Ada yang aneh dengan ponselnya. Ia menyalakan ponselnya beberapa kali. Membuka lock nya dengan kode biasanya tapi tak bisa. Sesekali ia mencoba menaruh ponsel itu ditelinganya. Seperti mencoba untuk menelpon. Entah untuk apa.

Kok ponselnya aneh.

"Kris.. ponselku aneh" katanya

"hah? Aneh apanya?"

"sejak kapan ponselku.. screen savernya… seperti ini?" kata Luhan sambil menunjukan ponselnya. Kris melihat screen saver itu sekilas.

"hah? Ya mana kutau. Aku saja baru tau kau pecinta Boyband korea". Jawabnya tak peduli, sambil meminum minumannya.

"boyband korea? Screen saver ku bukan foto ini kok. Screen sav- OH ASTAGA!" kata Luhan. Kris tersentak kaget. Ya tuhan. Kenapa ia harus lahir dari Rahim yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Yak! Apalagi."

"tadi aku ditabrak seseorang saat dalam perjalanan kesini. Seorang pencuri yang dikejar kejar oleh orang. Jangan jangan ponselku tertukar?!"

"hah pencuri? Tertukar? Yasudah coba telpon ponselmu dengan ponselku."

"yah… aku tak hafal. Kan itu nomor Korea yang baru kubeli."

"astaga. Kau ceroboh sekali sih. Yasudah tunggu saja. Nanti juga yang punya ponsel itu menelfonmu." Kata Kris malas. Luhan ini. Selalu ceroboh.

Luhan memainkan ponsel itu. Nyala, mati, nyala, mati.

"yak. Jangan dimainkan. Batrenya lowbat kalau mati bagaimana?!". Tapi Luhan tak peduli. Ia ada janji dengan tuan Kim sebentar lagi. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kepanikan ini. Masih asik dengan ponselnya.. tiba tiba screen saver itu menangkap perhatiannya.

"KRIS! KRIS! Ini orang yang menabrakku tadi! Ini pencuri itu" kata Luhan sambil menepuk nepuk tangan Kris terlalu bersemangat. Ia memperlihatkan foto screen saver itu, menunjuk seorang pria putih diantara banyaknya pria lain. Kris membulatkan matanya

"Kau yakin?!"

"1000% aku yakin! Dia pencuri itu!"

"astaga Luhan. Kau ini bodoh atau apa. Masa kau tak mengenalinya. Apa sih tugasmu dikantor?!" damprat Kris. Luhan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. 'kok ga nyambung?' batinnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"ini oh sehun. Anggota EXO"

Astaga

"Boyband yang dinaungi Management Tuan Lee. Rekanan ayah dari cabang Korea Lu!"

Astaga lagi. Kok Luhan tak tau. Luhan masih mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu tiba tiba, ponsel si Sehun Sehun itu, mati. Lowbat. nice

"Tuh kan mati" Lapor Kris. Tak berguna sama sekali.

"aku harus bagaimana dong?"

"ya sudah kau ada janji dengan tuan Kim kan di gedung SM? Kesana saja. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan nya pasti."

Luhan menyetujui itu. Ia mengambil kartu nama tuan Kim yang diberikan ayahnya tadi dari dompetnya. Kris tak bisa mengantar kakanya. Ia ada kelas. Luhan juga belum berani menyetir sendiri karena bisa bisa ia tersesat. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk naik taksi.

 **ooo**

Sehun berjalan dengan nafas terengah engah. Ia masuk kedalam ruang latihan dimana para member sedang menunggunya.

"darimana saja kau?" suara nyaring Baekhyun menyapanya saat ia masuk kedalam ruang latihan. Lay sedang dalam dunianya sendiri. Xiumin dan Chen sedang mengobrol berdua, tampak mesra sekali. Kai sedang tiduran dengan kyungsoo yang memijit pinggangnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda, kejar kejaran dengan Baekhyun. Dan Suho yang sedang merenungi nasibnya menjadi Leader.

"aku baru saja dikejar sasaeng fans tadi pas mau membeli bubble tea" katanya kelelahan. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa di samping Suho.

"kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami sebelum pergi?" kata Suho.

"aku kan hanya sebentar"

Sehun bangkit dan membaringkan dirinya disamping kai. "hyung. Gantian. Pijiti aku juga". Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo tak terima. Ia memberikan tatapan " _jangan pijit si cadel itu_ " dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"tenang Kai. hanya memijit kok". Kata Kyungsoo santai

"iya Kai. aku kan adik kesayangan D.O hyung" sahut Sehun meledek sambil terkekeh.

"kami mencemaskanmu. Ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi." Celetuk Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk sambil memangku Baekhyun.

"mungkin baterai nya habis" kata Sehun sambil merogoh ponselnya. Mengecek apakah ponselnya benar benar mati.

Tunggu dulu..

Kok ponselnya ada yang aneh. Kenapa screen savernya bukan foto groupnya. Melainkan foto pria yang sangat manis dengan gaya manly yang gagal. Sehun merasa familiar dengan pria di foto itu. Beberapa kali ia memasukan password tapi salah terus. Ia pehatikan ponsel itu dan kemudian..

"ANDWAEEEEEEE" teriaknya sambil bangun. Kyungsoo yang memijitnya langsung kaget dan membulatkan matanya. Tangannya masih menggantung di udara. Chen dan Xiumin menghentikan perbincangan intim mereka, Lay saja sampai kembali ke bumi dari dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berlovey dovey sampai menengok bingung kearah Sehun.

"yak Maknae, Kenapa kau?" Tanya Kai

"PONSELKU TERTUKAR!"

"MWO?"

"APA KATAMU?

"KOK BISA?"

Dan sehun pun menceritakan kejadian tabrakannya dengan orang asing itu.

"Astaga sehun. Kau harus mengambil ponselmu sekarang. Bagaimana jika data mu ada yang bocor." Kata Xiumin khawatir

"tapi kan aku lock"

"yak. Jaman sekarang sudah canggih. Bagaimana kalau di retas?" nah, Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun makin panik.

"oh iya benar juga."

"kau harus menemukannya sebelum manager datang. Kau tau kan hari inikita ada pertemuan dengan produser China?" kata Kyungsoo super serius

"oh iya benar juga. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kabari aku jika sudah mau waktunya berkumpul." Kata Sehun segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"YAK! BAGAIMANA KAMI MENGHUBUNGIMU?" teriak suho.

"telfon saja ponselnya." Celetuk Lay tanpa dosa. Sementara member lain hanya mendesah. Sudahlah.

 **ooo**

Luhan baru saja sampai di SM entertainment. Ia sudah bersama tuan Kim sekarang.

"Tuan Xi. Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Kami akan meminta para manager untuk memanggil artis kami. Kedatanganmu sedikit lebih cepat. Mungkin mereka masih bersiap. Aku izin sebentar ya"

"oh. Haha. Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Baiklah. Gunakan waktu sebanyak yang kau perlukan tuan Kim. Tapi, bolehkah kau menunjukanku dimana kamar mandinya?" kata Luhan. Di ruang tunggu sebenarnya ada kamar mandi. Tapi dia takut dengan ruangan asing super besar dan dia hanya sendiri.

Setelah memberi tau arahnya, tuan Kim izin pamit untuk bertemu para manager. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, mencari letak kamar mandi. Kemampuan membaca aksara hangeulnya masih payah.

Sampai tiba tiba…

"YAK!" Luhan mendongak. Seorang pria tinggi dari arah berlawanan sedang berjalan terburu buru kearahnya. Pria itu mencengkram erat lengannya dan menariknya secara paksa

"HEY!" Teriak luhan. Namun si tinggi tak peduli dan masih menarik nya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Luhan meronta.

"LEPASKAN!" si tinggi melepaskan lengan Luhan sambil mendorongnya sedikit.

"yak, kau gila? Baru aku lihat sasaeng fans sepertimu bisa menembus penjagaan gedung ini"

Hah? Apasih yang dia bilang. Luhan masih mencerna kata kata si bodoh ini. Eh tunggu. Kok mukanya seperti Luhan kenal. OH IYA. PRIA INI SI SEHUN SEHUN ITU

"KAU YANG GILA" semburnya.

"cepat kembalikan ponselku. Dasar pencuri" kata Sehun jutek, merasa paling benar. hah? Pencuri? Luhan menendang kaki Sehun sampai Sehun jatuh terjerembab. Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengambil ponsel Sehun dari sakunya dan melemparnya. Dia tak peduli jika ponsel itu rusak.

"ponsel kita tertukar karna kau menabrak ku bodoh. Kalau aku pencuri tak mungkin ponselku ada padamu. Mana. Cepat kembalikan ponselku" kata Luhan. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan segera bangkit. Ia merogoh sakunya dimana ponsel Luhan ia taruh.

"nih ku kembalikan. Dasar anak kecil!" kata Sehun sambil menempelkan ponsel itu ke wajah Luhan. Seperti vampire yang ditempelkan kertas jimat. Luhan mengambil ponsel nya dengan gusar dan memandangi si pria dengan tatapan membunuh.

"yasudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ibumu pasti mencarimu. Aku duluan ya. Daaah" kata sehun santai sambil pergi.

"KAU GILA! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL. AKU TAK SUDI MELIHATMU LAGI" teriak Luhan. Sehun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, membalikkan badannya. "siapa bilang aku mau melihatmu lagi" katanya menyebalkan lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

Nafas Luhan memburu. Ia benar benar emosi. Setelah cuci muka , berharap emosinya akan reda, ia kembali ke ruang tunggu. Setengah jam kemudianTuan Kim datang

"semuanya sudah siap tuan. Kami menunggu anda di ruang yang sudah disiapkan." Luhan tersenyum lalu bangkit. Setidaknya semua sudah selesai dan dia bisa focus dengan pekerjaannya.

 **ooo**

"yak Sehun. Cepat bersiap. Pertemuan dengan produser China dipercepat. Omong omong bagaimana ponselmu?" Tanya Chen. Sehun hanya diam sambil menunjukan ponselnya dengan santai

"wah daebak. Kok bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"iya ternyata sasaeng fans itu sedang digedung ini juga. Aku melihatnya saat ia di koridor tadi."

"hah? Mana mungkin? Ko dia bisa masuk?" sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang heran

"entahlah aku tak peduli. Yang penting ponselku kembali." Katanya. Lalu ia pun buru buru bersiap.

 **ooo**

Ruangan itu sudah ramai dengan beberapa artis lain dan managernya seperti Red Velvet, F(x) dan Lainnya. EXO masuk terakhir, terima kasih atas keterlambatan Sehun.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, beberapa petinggi perusahaan masuk lalu tuan Kim. Sehun saat itu sedang sibuk dengan tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Agak tak sopan memang. Tapi lebih baik ia perbaiki daripada tersandung di depan orang.

"selamat siang semuanya. Seperti yang sudah kami informasikan bahwa perusahaan SM akan merger dengan perusahaan rekanan di China. Kami juga akan mempersiapkan debut kalian ke sana. Untuk project ini, wakil petinggi rekanan kami dari China langsung yang akan memimpin. Mari kita sambut, Xi Luhan!" kata tuan Kim dan tepuk tangan pun menyambut kedatangan Luhan ke ruangan.

Luhan masuk dengan karisma nya, ia berdiri di depan para petinggi, menatap setiap artis dengan senyuman ramah. Sampai tiba tiba, seorang pria yang dari tadi sibuk dibalik meja, mendongak menatapnya. Pria yang baru saja ia temui tadi.

"APA?!/MWO?!" dan teriakan Luhan dan Sehun saat itu dihadiahi oleh tatapan bingung dari yang lainnya dan tatapan frustasi Suho. Keheningan pun menyelimuti ruangan itu.

'Sial.' Batin Sehun

TBC/END?

A/N:

hadir dengan ff HunHan Sebenernya ide ini muncul berbarengan dengan ide cerita forgotten love. Jadi aku coba aja bikin. Aku ga begitu paham sih dengan struktur kepemimpinan perusahaan entertainment. Hahahaha jadi ya sudahlah ya maap kalo ngarang ngarang. Aku chanbaek shipper garis keras btw (walaupun aku ship Hunhan juga sih) jadi maaf kalo menurutmu feel nya kurang dapet. Sebenernya aku ship semua official pairing di EXO sih wkwkwk. Jadi aku bakal bikin ff dengan tema setiap pasangan (yhaa pelan pelan tapinya)

Mohon reviewnya ya chingudeul, review mu penyemangatku :") muah.

-Moza


	2. Chapter 2

THAT BOSS

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 2.

Semua orang memandang Luhan dan Sehun bingung. Kecuali Suho. Ia menutup wajahnya frustasi. Sadar dengan tatapan orang orang, Luhan cepat cepat menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia berdehem sebentar.

"ah, maaf. Aku hanya terlampau kaget. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu idolaku, Sesun secara langsung."

"maaf tuan Xi, tapi apa maksud anda itu Sehun-sshi?"

"AH! Iya Sehun-sshi. Aku sangat _mengagumi_ nya" kata Luhan dengan nada dibuat buat. Jelas sekali sedang menyindir. Sementara Sehun mencoba tersenyum. Tapi sialnya senyumnya tampak tak setulus yang ia harapkan.

Chanyeol menyenggol Sehun, memberikan tatapan " _aku iri padamu_." Sementara Suho yang tadinya frustasi malah memberikan tatapan " _aku bangga padamu, nak_ " dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca. Sehun hanya nyengir. " _hyung akan membunuhku nanti jika tau sebenarnya_ " batin Sehun

"haha…ha" tawa Luhan garing. Tapi yang lain tidak ikut tertawa. Ia berdehem lagi, baiklah Luhan, Fokus. "baiklah maafkan tentang sebelumnya. Namaku Xi Luhan, perwakilan dari X.I China Entertainment. Seperti yang sudah kalian tau, perusahaan kami dan S.M berencana untuk bergabung. Aku disini, akan bertanggung jawab untuk project debut kalian ke China. Informasi lebih detail akan disampaikan oleh manajer kalian masing masing. Akhir kata, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Terima Kasih" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk. Ia lalu duduk dikursinya. Dan para petinggi lain pun melanjutkan basa basinya. Sementara Sehun di meja EXO tampak pucat pasi.

Dia tak mendengar sepatah kata apapun yang di ucapkan para petinggi.

 **ooo**

Setelah pertemuan itu selesai setiap artis pulang kembali ke dorm nya masing masing. Sementara Luhan ada janji rapat dengan petinggi yang lain. Sepanjang perjalanan ke dorm, Sehun hanya terdiam di Mobil seperti mayat hidup. Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing.

Sesampainya di Dorm, Sehun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke Sofa, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Kenapa hal ini terjadi pada nya. Tuhan pasti membencinya.

"wah, menyenangkan sekali S.M bergabung dengan X.I kau tau, ku dengar katanya mereka memperlakukan artisnya dengan super baik. Mereka sering mengadakan liburan bersama untuk menghargai artis artisnya. Fasilitasnya pun keren!" celoteh Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Sehun

"betul. Mereka memanjakan artisnya. Perhatian sekali." Kata Chanyeol nimbrung. Si tinggi itu duduk disamping kekasihnya dan memakan snack berdua. Sekarang semua orang sudah berada di ruang Tv.

"Yak Sehun. Kau kenal dengan Luhan-sshi?" Tanya Jongdae

"dia hebat ya. Masih muda dan sudah memimpin. Kau beruntung di idolakan oleh nya" kata Xiumin, sedikit iri

"tapi kok kau tadi teriak sih?" nah. Sepertinya hanya Kai yang sadar

"lebih terdengar seperti raungan sih ditelingaku." Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Hun.. kok mukamu pucat?" Suho yang dari tadi memandangi maknae nya baru sadar kalau Sehun sedikit pucat.

"oh iya. Kau sakit Hun?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Muka nya masih panik. "… bunuh aku hyung" katanya kemudian dengan nada sangat serius. Member yang lain hanya menatapnya bingung. Lalu Sehun pun menceritakan kejadian di kamar mandi.

"APA?!" "MWO?!" member yang lain menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget. Bahkan Suho, Chen dan Xiumin yang duduk di sofa yang berbeda sampai bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun seperti dikerubungi oleh sasaeng fans. Tapi ini jauh lebih menakutkan. Dia lebih memilih dikejar kejar seperti tadi ketimbang dikerubungi hyungnya yang mengamuk.

"PABBO! Kau menyerang Luhan-sshi?!" Teriak Kai. Posisinya yang persis di samping Sehun membuat telinganya sakit.

"mengatainya anak kecil pula" timpal Chanyeol

"kau menuduhnya pencuri. Itu tuduhan serius. Kalau kau di penjara bagaimana?" Nah, si Kim Jongdae malah membuatnya semakin panik

"harusnya kau sudah sadar, kalau dia bukan sasaeng fans. Mana mungkin kan dia masuk" benar juga kata Baekhyun.

"bodoh sekali kau" terimakasih eomma Kyungsoo, kau benar benar membantu.

"Lagian kau sih asal tuduh. Bagaimana sekarang?!" Tanya Xiumin ikut ikutan panik

"Ya kau harus minta maaf! Itu sudah pasti. Ingat sehun, dia atasan kita. Boss mu. Boss kita" ancam Suho dengan tatapan " _jika kau tak minta maaf, ku gantung kau di namsan tower_ "

Lay yang dari tadi duduk manis akhirnya bangkit juga dan menghampiri maknaenya. "sudah.. kalian jangan iri seperti itu. Omong omong, selamat ya Hun. Kau pasti sangat bangga" katanya polos. Yang lain tak tau harus merespon apa. sebenarnya member lain hampir lupa bahwa ada Lay-hyung disitu. "sudahlah, ayo kita makan cheese stick kesukaanmu. akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi. Biarkan si bodoh itu menyelesaikan urusannya." Kata Suho mengajak Lay pergi. dan beberapa Hyungnya yang lain pun kembali ke kamarnya masing masing. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan 3 beagles line, Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun

"kau.. dalam masalah besar albino" Ledek Kai saat ia bangkit, mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"diam kau kkamjjong. Kau tak membantu sama sekali" sembur Sehun.

Tak lama manajer mereka masuk ke dorm.

"annyeong. Wah.. kau pasti sangat gembira Sehun, di idolakan oleh tuan muda Xi" kata sang manajer begitu melihat Sehun di ruang TV. " _ini lagi_ " batin nya. Chen tertawa meledek. "gembira apa nya, hyung-nim, kau tau tidak, si albino i-" baru saja Chen mau membeberkan semuanya Sehun sudah memberikan death glare pada si troll muka kotak itu. Sang manajer menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chen.

"-ni sangat terkejut. Saking tak menyangka." Lanjut Chen. Elakan yang bagus tuan Jongdae. "yah.. benar benar _sangat terkejut_ " kata Sehun dengan nada penekanan. Kalau di pikir pikir, ia memang benar terkejut, tapi dengan arti negatif

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengecek jadwal tour kalian. Besok aku ada rapat dengan para manajer lain dan para petinggi, menindak lanjuti siapa group yang akan dikirimkan lebih dulu ke China. Kau tau kan, stiap artis punya jadwal berbeda, tak mungkin di kirimkan bersamaan." Jelas Manajer-nim. Yang lain mengangguk angguk paham, berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih diam.

"ja-jadi, dimana si pencu- maksudku Tuan Muda Xi?" Tanya Sehun sebelum manajernya beranjak.

"entahlah, sepertinya sedang rapat dengan Tuan Kim." Kata manajer nya Lalu pergi beristirahat.

"jangan sampai hal ini bocor ke hyung-nim!" titah Sehun setelah sang manajer sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Chanbaek hanya merespon malas sementara Chen cekikikan sendiri.

 **ooo**

"baik Luhan-sshi. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang sudah disetujui oleh Tuan Xi Huizhong, kami akan mengirimkan beberapa group untuk ke China. Yang nantinya akan anda approve terlebih dahulu. Untuk project ini, perusahan X.I China entertainment memiliki hak mayoritas. Kami mengikuti semua kebijakan anda tuan. Lusa kami akan kirimkan berkas berkas tentang group yang akan kami kirim. Dan sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya juga, setelah debut ini, perusahaan anda setuju untuk bergabung. Selain itu, saya pribadi yang akan menjadi sekertaris utama di dalam tim anda disini. Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, anda bisa menghubungi saya" kata tuan Kim.

Luhan mengangguk angguk. Ah, sebenarnya ada yang ia butuhkan sekarang ini.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Terima kasih Tuan Kim, omong omong, bisakah kau menjemput adikku? Akan kutulis alamat kampusnya, Namanya Xi Yi Fan jurusan Bisnis. Tolong kau antar dia ke apartemenku." Pinta Luhan. Luhan tak percaya ia akan sangat membutuhkan adiknya seperti ini. Tuan Kim mengangguk dan ia pun pamit.

 **ooo**

Setelah diantar supir kantor ke apartemen, Luhan segera menelfon ayahnya. Menceritakan segala proses pertemuan (minus kejadian bodohnya dengan Sehun)

" _baiklah nak, ayah mempercayakan nya padamu. Dan apakah kau sudah bertemu adikmu?"_

"sudah ayah"

" _sampaikan salam ayah pada nya ya. Dan bilang, ayah masih menghukumnya_ "

"ia sudah tau itu ayahhhh"

" _oh iya hahaha. Kau juga bisa mengajarkan adikmu berbisnis Luhan, ajaklah jika kau mau. mungkin dia akan lebih memahami tanggung jawab nanti_."

"iya ayah. Akan kucarikan posisi yang cocok untuknya. Mungkin supir? Hahaha"

" _hey jangan seperti itu… mungkin kurir? Hhahaha_ " obrolan dengan ayahnya sempat membuat Luhan lupa kejadian menyebalkan tadi.

Sedang asik asiknya menertawakan adiknya, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya, Luhan mengintip dari Lubang di pintu. Ah itu si bodoh Kris, baru sampai.

"ayah sudah dulu ya. Orang nya datang" kata Luhan sedikit berbisik, takut Kris mendengar

" _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nak, ayah dan ibu menyayangi kalian_ " pip. Manis sekali.

Luhan membuka kunci pintu apartemennya, Kris masuk dan memandang isi apartemen itu takjub.

"woahhhh. Berbeda sekali dengan dormku. Aku jadi rindu rumah kalau melihat ini" kata Kris norak. Ia lalu mendekati sofa, dan duduk dengan kaki diangkat ke meja. Luhan sudah hafal benar sikap adik tiang nya ini.

"jadi. Mengapa salah satu suruhanmu menjemputku?" Tanya Kris. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dekat Kris, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tampak sangat frustasi.

"wow. Kau baru sebentar di Korea tapi stress begitu."

"bukan itu! kau tau tidak tadi ada si Sehun Sehun itu di pertemuan!" katanya, lebih seperti amukan.

"tentu saja. Kan sudah ku bilang dia anggota salah satu boyband naungan tuan Lee. Kau pasti bertemu dengannya. Kau sih, tak mendengarku"

"tapi dia salah satu boyband yang akan dikirim ke China. Aku tak berfikir groupnya masuk project ini."

"lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Kris santai. kadang ia berfikir kakanya ini terlalu berlebihan dan over thinking. Mungkin karna itu dia tidak tinggi tinggi.

"KAU HARUS TAU APA YANG TADI DIA LAKUKAN PADAKU! Dia menarikku ke kamar mandi, da-dan dia mengataiku anak kecil, pen-pencuri. Bahkan kau tau Yi fan? Dia menoyorku dengan ponselku. Dia itu.. dia itu.. DIA BENAR BENAR SAKIT JIWA!" amuk Luhan, saking kesalnya ia sampai tersendat sendat. Kris masih memandanginya santai

"kau memang terlihat seperti anak kecil sih" katanya tak paham situasi. Luhan memberikannya death glare, tapi sayang, bertahun tahun menjadi adiknya membuat death glare itu tak mempan untuknya.

"oke oke. Begini maksudku. Apa masalahnya Lu-ge?" kata Kris sok sok serius.

"begini ya bodoh, kalau lusa salah satu berkas yang masuk tentang group yang akan dikirim adalah berkas EXO, yang artinya si Sehun Sehun itu, itu artinya aku harus bersama dia selama beberapa bulan!"

"ya kau harus mencari cara bagaimana berurusan dengannya." sahut Kris santai

"maksudmu?"

"dengar ya, kau kan tau Ayah merencanakan untuk bergabung dengan SM ent, dan kau tau kan bahwa dia pasti mengutus tim dari perusahaan kita untuk menetap di Korea, mengawasi perusahaan cabang Korea. Dan 90% Kemungkinannya itu kau. Kau harus tau bagaimana menghadapi pria yang kau benci ini."

"10% nya lagi?"

"tentu saja aku. Karna tak mungkin Ayah akan meninggalkan perusahaannya di China dan menetap disini. Ibu? Lebih tak mungkin lagi. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku menyutujuinya, daripada menetap di China dan diculik ibu menemani ke Salon tiap saat. Kau seperti tak tau ibu saja" jelas Kris. Benar, nyonya Xi benar benar sosialita, karena tak mempunyai anak perempuan (dan kebetulan Luhan hampir mirip seperti perempuan) ia dengan sejuta alasan akan menculik anaknya ke salon atau pergi berbelanja. Dan itu hampir setiap minggu.

"LALU AKU HARUS BERSAMA SI SEHUN ALBINO SAKIT JIWA LEBIH LAMA LAGI?" Raung Luhan tak terima. Kris malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu berhenti seketika. Persis seperti Ayahnya.

"kau bodoh sekali. Kan sudah ku bilang kau harus cari cara menghadapinya. Ingat Lu-ge, Kau bossnya. kerjai saja dia." kata Kris nyantai. Ia bangun dari sofanya dan berjalan ke pantry, mencari minuman dan makanan. Haus sekali setelah memberi ceramah pada kaka pendeknya ini.

"kerjai? Apa tak berlebihan? Sepertinya terdengar tak professional" kata Luhan pelan tanpa memandang Kris.

"itu tergantung padamu. Bagaimana kau mengerjainya. Kau tau batasannya. Ingat, ini hanya untuk menghadapinya, bukan balas dendam. Kau kan sedikit gila kalau mengamuk. Jangan sampai keluar batas" kata Kris dari pantry. Ia membuka kulkas dan hanya ada air putih. Luhan ini, apa dia tidak makan?

Luhan mencerna kata kata Kris barusan. Benar juga… evil smirk tercipta di wajahnya. Dan sebuah ide pun muncul.

"HAHAHAHAHA. TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU OH SEHUN" teriaknya sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Sedang asik asiknya tertawa, Kris menimpuknya dengan sendok.

"yak. Kalau kau sudah kembali waras, ayo kita makan. Aku lapar" kata Kris. Luhan mengelus kepalanya yang kena sendok tadi. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencongkel mata Kris karena ulahnya barusan. Tapi tak jadi, takut dimarahi ibu.

"yasudah ayo pergi, kau yang menyetir!." Kata Luhan bangkit, sambil melempar kunci mobil nya. Ya, memang enak jadi Luhan, difasilitasi apartemen mewah dengan mobil bagus.

 **ooo**

"hyung nim.. apakah kau bisa meminta alamat apartemen Luhan-sshi?"tanya Sehun diruang makan saat melihat Manajernya bersiap untuk pergi

"untuk apa Sehun?" tanya Manajer nya heran. member yang lain menatap Sehun intens. seolah mereka juga terlibat dalam percakapan super penting ini

"a.. ada urusan yang sangat penting dengannya."

"apa tak dibicarakan di Kantor saja?" kata Manajer makin merasa aneh

"begini, aku ingin memberikan hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasihku secara pribadi." kata Sehun akhirnya. jujur saja dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang lebih baik lagi. Sehun bersumpah ia melihat Jongdae mati matian menahan tawanya.

"hm… haruskah?"

"aku mohon hyung-nim. Hitung hitung penyambutannya dia Ke Korea."

"hmm baiklah, akan aku cari tau. Nanti kukabari. Sudah ya aku mau bertemu crew yang lain" kata Manajer mereka akhirnya dan segera pergi

"alasan yang bagus tuan Oh". ledek Jongdae sambil tertawa.

"diam kau. doakan aku berhasil!l" semprot Sehun, dia benar benar membutuhkannya.

 **ooo**

Siang itu Luhan sedang berada di kolam renang di apartemennya, mencari udara segar. Dengan ponsel di telinganya ia seperti sedang berbicara serius. Sesekali ia berjalan mondar mandir ditepi kolam. Sehun yang sudah mendapatkan alamat dari manajer yang tau dari seseorang dari orang yang kenal dengan orang suruhan Luhan memutuskan untuk mendatanginya dengan sebuah makanan kue kue ringan. Saat di lobby apartemen ia bertemu dengan orang suruhan Luhan yang sepertinya baru mengantarkan laporan. Dari dia Sehun tau Luhan sedang berada di Kolam renang.

Dan disitu lah dia, menghampiri Luhan takut takut. Tampaknya pria yang lebih pendek tak menyadari kedatangan Sehun di belakangnya. Ia masih sibuk menelfon dengan bahasa China yang Sehun tak pahami artinya.

"iya ayah, aku sudah mendapatkan berkasnya, artis artis yang akan dikirim adalah EXO dan Red Velvet lebih dulu. Sudah kutanda tangani ayah" kata Luhan di telfon dalam bahasa China

"baiklah, sampai jumpa"Telfon dimatikan, Luhan masih memunggunginya. " _hahaha rasakan oh Sehun. Kau milikku_ " batin Luhan.

Beberapa menit dan Luhan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun berdehem. Tak didengar. Lalu berdehem lagi, Luhan menoleh dengan sedikit tersentak.

"Oh Astaga!" katanya kaget. Setelah sadar siapa yang datang, (dengan box serta pita pink yang sangat mencuri perhatian) Luhan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, memandang Sehun dari bawah ke atas dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jelas sekali sedang menilai pria di depannya ini. Sehun mencoba memberi senyum terbaik yang ia punya, tapi malah lebih terlihat menyeramkan. Kulitnya yang putih dengan rambut brunette dan kacamata hitam serta tampilan modis nya sempat membuat jantung Luhan aneh.

Sadar dengan kecanggungan Sehun, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. "ada apa tuan Oh? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang (seperti nya ditelinga Sehun) sangat menyebalkan.

"selamat Siang Luhan-sshi. Aku kemari ingin meminta maaf atas kesalah pahaman beberapa hari lalu. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan memulai lagi dari awal" kata Sehun sambil membungkuk.

Luhan memberikan smirk yang sangat menjengkelkan, rasanya Sehun ingin melempar box itu ke mukanya. Luhan bersedekap, masih dengan tatapan menyebalkan nya itu. "tuan Oh, apakah kau pikir petinggi sepertiku bisa disogok dengan makanan mu? Apakah kau masih berfikir aku anak kecil seperti yang kau teriakan padaku kemarin?"

"bu-bukan seperti itu Luhan-Sshi. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin berbaikan dengan mu" kata Sehun bersungguh sungguh, meskipun dia aga pesimis rencananya berhasil.

Luhan mengetuk ngetukan kacamata di dagunya, sok sok menimbang tawaran Sehun. "ah, begini saja. Aku punya syarat untuk mu."

"a-apa itu?" perasaan tak enak melanda Sehun. Jelas sekali dia tidak bisa keluar dari sini dengan mulus.

"jadilah pembantuku. Aku membutuhkan asisten di Korea, kau tau? Ya.. buatkan aku kopi, membacakan dokumen dan sebagainya. Itu sih kalau kau mau ku maafkan. Maafku mahal." Kata Luhan sok. Tapi dia benar benar butuh itu. Luhan payah sekali membaca Hangeul, dia mengerti lisan Korea tapi tidak tulisannya. Ya, memang bodoh perwakilan X.I satu itu.

"APA?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI BABU?!" Sembur Sehun tak terima. seumur hidupnya ia merupakan pria yang sangat Cool dan karismatik. dia menjaga Citranya di kamera mati matian. membangun citra seorang Sehun EXO, datar, dingin, karismatik. membuat setiap yeoja penasaran dengannya. dan sekarang dia harus menjadi pembantu pria pendek ini? tak mungkin.

"ya terserah kalau kau tak mau. sana. Pergilah dan bawa makanan murahan mu ini." Kata Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Oke. Sudah cukup. Biar saja dia digantung di namsan tower, dia benci pria pendek ini.

"SHIRO. LUPAKAN SAJA! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"kata Sehun sambil membanting box berisi makanan, membuat isinya tumpah dan beberapa kue mendarat dikaki Luhan, tak lupa ia juga sengaja menabrak bahu Luhan saat pergi.

Tapi tak disadarinya, posisi luhan yang persis di pinggir kolam dan badan Luhan yang kecil oleng kesamping dan… BYURRR. Jatuh lah ia ke kolam. Mendengar suara air, Sehun membalikan badannya, panik.

"OH ASTAGA!" katanya kaget. Baru saja ia mau menghampiri Luhan, tiba tiba suara lain terdengar dari kejauhan.

"LUHAN GE!" dan seorang pria tinggi berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka dengan tampang moronnya, ia melihat Luhan dikolam yang sedang menyemburkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa China. Kris menoleh, melihat subject lain yang membuat kakanya jatuh. Sadar siapa pria itu, Kris menghampirinya setengah berlari,

"oh yaampun. Sehun-sshi! Sehun-sshi bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu? Ya ya. Ayo" katanya sambil merangkul Sehun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk selfie. Belum siap dengan semua itu, Sehun hanya reflek nyengir kearah kamera. Sementara Luhan memandangi adiknya tak percaya. Astaga Kris itu bodoh atau memang tak punya otak.

"XI YI FAN!" raung nya, menginterupsi kegiatan selfie Kris dan Sehun. Kedua pria itu menoleh, Luhan sedang menaiki tangga kolam renang untuk menghabisi mereka. Sadar akan bahaya di depan mata, Kris segera membisikan sesuatu ke Sehun.

"pergi lah. Kau tak akan selamat setelah ini" kata nya dan langsung di turuti Sehun tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Sehun berlari terbirit birit, sementara Luhan menghampiri adiknya dengan hentakan kaki dan langkah besar besar.

"RASAKAN INI!" _Bug!_ Dan sebuah tendangan mendarat di selangkangan Kris. " _Oh ibu, mengapa kau melahirkan Luhan sebagai kakaku_ " batinnya.

 **ooo**

Sekarang kedua kaka beradik itu sedang di apartemen Luhan. Kris sedang tiduran di sofa hanya menggunakan boxer nya dan sebuah kompresan es batu di juniornya, sementara Luhan baru saja mandi, handuk kecil masih menggantung di pundaknya.

"kalau kau bukan adikku, sudah ku lempar kau. Bisa bisanya kau membantunya! Bahkan apa tadi, kau berfoto bersamanya! Kau memang tak waras!" sembur Luhan. Kris masih lemas, ia hanya terkapar tak berdaya.

"ya maaf Lu-ge. aku kan hanya memberi saran sebagai adikmu waktu itu, bukannya menyuruh. Habis gimana, aku sebenarnya mengidolakan EXO. dia dan Chanyeol adalah biasku. baru pertama kali aku bertemu langsung dengannya. kau belum melihat dia menari dan nge-rap kan? Bagus! jauh lebih bagus dariku. tak kupercaya dengan badan setinggi itu ia bisa menari lincah, sementara kakiku susah sekali diatur. Dan ternyata kulitnya putih sekaliii. Aku iri" kata Kris tanpa dosa. Luhan hanya menatap kris dengan tatapan _"bicara sepatah kata lagi, akan ku bunuh Kau!_ "

 **ooo**

Semua orang di Dorm menunggu Sehun bak seorang prajurit yang sedang pergi berperang. Pintu pun terbuka, ia masuk dengan langkah gontai. Para member langsung menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan "bagaimana?" "berhasil?" "dia bilang apa?"

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dekat Kyungsoo dan memeluk hyungnya itu erat. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"habislah aku" gumamnya di leher kyungsoo. "sehun-ah, ada apa?" kata kyungsoo bingung. "yak, kau kenapa?" suara bass Chanyeol menggema.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, mukanya pucat pasi. Para member semakin khawatir.

"katakan Sehun, ada apa?" kata Xiumin lembut. Sehun menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"aku.. gagal"

"loh kenapa? Luhan –sshi tak memafkanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tadi… ada kecelakaan"

"hah? Kecelakaan? Tapi kau tak papa kan? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik. Dia mengecek tubuh Sehun, tapi baik baik saja.

"bukan itu.. ta-tadi aku.. menceburkannya ke kolam renang." kata Sehun pelan.

"KAU BENAR BENAR GILA!"

"ASTAGA! KAU CARI MATI!"

"MAKNAE, KAU MEMPERKERUH KEADAAN!"

Dan masih banyak lagi dampratan dari hyungnya. Suho terdiam, ia memandang sehun lekat lekat. Lalu menepuk bahunya. "cari cara untuk menyelesaikannya. kalau tidak, tak kuanggap kau anak lagi" kata Suho sok marah lalu pergi. member lain melongo.

"memangnya kita punya Kolam renang?" Tanya Lay tiba tiba, Dan semua hening.

 **ooo**

Suatu sore Luhan sedang berada di restoran dekat apartemennya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Kris suka sekali menghampirinya, seperti sekarang, begitu mengetahui dimana kakanya, Ia langsung datang dengan kecepatan super kilat.

"annyeong Lu-ge" kata Kris sambil duduk di depan kakanya yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. Astaga, Luhan ini perutnya besar juga ternyata. Di meja banyak sekali jenis makanan yang Kris yakin sekali itu hanya untuk Luhan.

"kau kenapa suka sekali menghampiriku sih, kau tak kapok setelah ku tendang selangkanganmu?" kata Luhan galak. Dia masih kesal sebenarnya karena adiknya ternyata fanboy Boyband yang ada musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"jangan begitu. Gege sayang.. aku tinggal di apartemenmu yaaa? Dorm ku tak nyaman. Kaki ku selalu menjuntai karna kasurnya terlalu kecil. Aku juga tak punya kendaraan. Aku janji kalau aku tinggal denganmu aku akan melakukan apa saja. Tolonglah…" pinta Kris merengek. Sangat kontras dengan umurnya. Luhan menaikan alisnya, menilai nilai permintaan Kris barusan

"apapun?"

"iya.. Lu-ge. kau tau kan aku masih dihukum ayah, aku tak diberikan fasilitas sepertimu. Kau tak kasihan dengan adikmu ini?" kata Kris sok sok sedih. aga menjijikan sebenarnya jika dilihat lihat.

"ya itu juga salah kau sendiri. Masih sukur ayah masih memberimu uang saku."

"ya tapi kan aku tak punya kendaraan. Aku harus kemana mana naik bus." Kata Kris dengan puppy eyesnya. Luhan menimbang nimbang, kira kira apa yang bisa ia manfaatkan dari adik bodohnya ini.

"ya kau juga mau kemana memangnya dengan kendaraan. Kau kan tinggal di dorm. Tinggal jalan kaki ke kampus."

Kris diam, sepertinya merajuk. Ah Luhan tak seru" pikirnya. Tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. sebenarnya ia tak tega juga dengan Kris. meskipun dia menyebalkan, Kris tetap adiknya.

"yasudah. Kau boleh menggunakan fasilitasku, asal kau harus mau mengantarku kemana mana dan-."

"SIAP! DAN APA LU GE?" kata Kris kelewat semangat, suaranya terdengar mengaum di restoran sampai menarik beberapa perhatian. "ssttt. Diam bodoh. Aku ingin kau membantuku membalas si Oh sehun. Peduli setan dengan idola. Kau tak boleh mengidolakannya kalau kau mau di apartemenku!" ancam Luhan. Kris berfikir sebentar lalu setuju. Ternyata kesetian mu hanya sampai situ saja Tuan Yi Fan.

"kau tak makan?" kata Luhan. Kris menggeleng. "makanan anak kecil ini bukan style ku" katanya Sambil bersedekap, ia memutuskan untuk memesan minum saja, sementara Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, tak peduli.

Tiba tiba seorang pria menghampiri meja mereka.

"hallo. Ku perhatikan dari tadi, ternyata ini memang benar anda." Sapa seseorang dengan bahasa China yang fasih. Luhan dan Kris mendongak, lelaki asing ini tersenyum menunjukan dimple di pipinya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, " _siapa dia?_ " Tanya nya tanpa suara. Sementara Kris nyengir lebar.

"YAAMPUN LAY-GE. Haaai. Boleh kan aku panggil Lay-ge. Ayo mari duduk dengan kami" kata Kris sumringah sambil menepuk bangku disampingnya. Lay tersenyum hangat sambil duduk di samping Kris. Luhan melongo. Apa Kris kenal semua orang seantero Korea Selatan?

Luhan mempelototi Kris, memberikan tatapa _"siapa dia?!_ " paham dengan maksud kakanya, Kris menjawab santai. "kau tak kenal? Boss macam apa kau? Ini Lay nama aslinya Zhang Yixing, satu satunya anggota EXO dari China, dia salah satu dancing machine di EXO setelah Kai dan Sehun." Kata Kris santai, tak peduli jika Lay mendengar atau tidak. Sementara Lay yang duduk disampingnya sepertinya acuh dengan ucapan Kris barusan yang jelas jelas ia dengar.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kris, luhan mengangguk angguk.

"apa kabar tuan xi? Tanya Lay ramah.

"ah, panggil aku Luhan saja, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku baik juga. Oh iya.. bagaimana kue nya? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Lay masih dengan senyum dimple nya yang manis. Sementara Kris hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya sambil mencomot makanan Luhan sesekali.

"kue?" Tanya Luhan tak paham. "iya. Kue yang Sehunie berikan padamu. Kau tau tidak, dia bekerja keras dengan D.O untuk membuat kue itu. Katanya untuk sambutanmu datang ke korea. Hahaha, dia sampai tidur larut untuk membuat kue itu. aku saja sampai heran Sehun mau masuk ke dapur, dia kan pemalas" Cerocos Lay. Luhan mengingat ngingat beberapa hari lalu saat dia bertemu dengan si Sehun.

 _Ah! Kotak pink norak yang dibawanya itu berisi kue kan? Apa itu yang dimaksud oleh Yixing ini?_ Batinnya. Luhan jadi tak enak sendiri.

"ah.. iya aku menyukainya kok" bohong Luhan. Tak lama, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan membawa berkantung kantung makanan.

"pesananku sudah datang. Aku pergi duluya. Terima kasih atas waktunya, sampai jumpa lagi. Aku pamit" kata Lay sambil membungkukkan badannya. Luhan membalas anggukannya sambil tersenyum sementara Kris melambaikan tangannya heboh. Sudah beberapa menit setelah Lay pergi, tapi kata kata Lay masih masuk kepikiran Luhan. "jadi, kotak bodoh itu makanan buatannya sendiri?" gumamnya. Luhan memang usil dan menyebalkan, tapi dia juga punya hati. Jika ia tau bahwa kue itu Sehun bikin sendiri sampai tengah malam, tentu ia tidak akan mengerjainya berlebihan. Luhan mendesah, dia seperti orang jahat sekarang.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, membutuhkan bantuan adiknya. Tapi dia urungkan begitu melihat beberapa makanan di depannya hampir habis dan adik tololnya ini dengan tanpa dosa sedang mengunyah sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan memberikan pandangan datar dengan alis terangkat, sadar di perhatikan Kris menoleh pada kakanya. "apa?" katanya dengan mulut penuh. "makanan anak kecil ini bukan style ku" kata Luhan menirukan kata kata Kris tadi dengan nada mengejek. Sementara Kris hanya menatap Luhan tanpa dosa, menelan kunyahannya, dan mencomot lagi makanan di depannya tak peduli.

 **ooo**

Lay datang ke dorm dengan berkantung kantung makanan untuk para member. Para member yang sudah kelaparan langsung mengerubungi Lay layaknya merpati yang diberi makan roti. Setelah selesai mengambil makanan pesanan masing masing mereka pun mengobrol santai selagi makan. Tiba tiba Lay menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

"tadi aku bertemu dengan tuan muda Xi dan pria asing yang bersama dirinya. Dia ramah sekali." Semua orang kaget, Sehun tersedak makanan nya, sampai sampai Chanyeol harus memberikan minuman yang langsung disambar oleh Sehun

"aku juga bilang padanya soal Kue. Aku bertanya apa dia menyukainya, dia bilang dia menyukainya. Wah kau pasti makin senang Hun" kata Lay sambil tersenyum, sementara Sehun yang masih minum makin tersedak sampai terbatuk batuk keras sekali. "aisshhh. Pelan pelan bodoh" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sehun sementara Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang dipegang Sehun agar tidak tumpah.

"hyung… apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah batuknya reda, seolah tak percaya pendengarannya. Lay pun menceritakan semuanya dengan santai. sementara Sehun tak tau harus berbuat apa. Member lain hanya mendesah, tak paham lagi dengan cara kerja otak Lay.

 **ooo**

Esok malam, sebuah deringan bel terdengar dari pintu di dorm EXO, para member sedang berleha leha diruang Tv dan beberapa ada yang sedang dikamar. Beberapa hari ini mereka free sampai jadwal mereka untuk penerbangan ke China. Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan membelakan matanya kaget.

"selamat malam, maaf mangganggu. Bisakah aku bertemu Sehun-sshi?" kata Luhan yang menenteng sebuah kotak dan Kris dibelakangnya yang tersenyum lebar sekali. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mereka masuk dengan gugup. "siapa D.O?" Tanya Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang bermain game dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari TV "hallo" kata Luhan. Merasa asing dengan suara itu, Chanbaek pun menoleh dan terkejut. Mereka buru buru berdiri. "selamat malam Luhan-sshi, selamat datang" Bungkuk Chanbaek.

"du-duduklah, akan kupanggil semua nya" kata Chanyeol bersiap lari ke segala penjuru dorm untuk memanggil para member

"ah, tapi bolehkah kau merahasiakan ini dari Sehun-sshi? Aku ingin memberikan kejutan" kata Luhan sebelum si telinga elf itu menghilang. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Dan disinilah semua member, di ruang tv, canggung dengan kedatangan petinggi mereka yang tiba tiba. Sementara Kris tak henti hentinya tersenyum lebar. Dia bahagiaaa sekali.

"sungguh kehormatan bagi kami, Khususnya aku, Suho, leader EXO atas kedatangan anda kemari. Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Suho berlebihan.

"aku.. ingin bertemu Sehun-sshi Jika boleh" kata Luhan. Beberapa member terkejut. " _astaga, sehun mau diapakan?_ " batin mereka

"begini, aku merasa tak enak atas kejadian kemarin lusa. Jadi aku ingin menemui Sehun-sshi berdua saja, secara private. Kau tau, meminta maaf" ya, lebih baik berdua ketimbang jadi tontonan.

"Luhan-sshi, sebenarnya Sehun lah yang harusnya meminta maaf, sebagai Leader aku merasa gagal mendidik anggotaku. Maafkan ketidak-mampuanku Luhan-sshi" kata Suho sedikit berkaca kaca " _yah… mulai lagi deh_ " batin beberapa member lengkap dengan memutar bola mata malas.

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung tak tau harus merespon apa. Dia akhirnya hanya mengiyakan saja kata kata pria di depannya ini.

"Kau pasti ingin berterima kasih atas kue kemarin kan? baiklah, akan aku antar kau ke kamar nya, dia beberapa hari ini mengurung diri di kamar entah kenapa. Mungkin merindukanmu." Kata Lay. Nah, Luhan lebih memilih berbicara dengan pria ini. Tak nyambung sih tapi setidaknya ia memberikan apa yang Luhan perlukan tanpa basa basi.

Lay mengantar Luhan ke lantai dua, ke kamar Sehun, saat baru beranjak, Luhan bisa mendengar dari jauh si Kris bodoh itu sedang mengajak para member berfoto bersama dengan nada kelewat bersemangat. Dan sampai lah Luhan di depan kamar Sehun, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Lay kembali ke ruang tv, Luhan mengatur nafasnya beberapa kali.

"tenang Luhan, masuk, kasih kue, minta maaf pulang. Semudah itu." Kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah siap, ia mengetuk pintu itu. "masuk" kata Sehun dari dalam kamar.

Perlahan Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan bergerak masuk.

Si albino itu hanya sedang memakai boxer. Badannya yang terekspos menunjukan otot perut yang membuat jantung Luhan berdegup aneh. Sehun sedang memainkan ponselnya saat itu. Masih kaget, Luhan sempat diam sepersekian detik.

"ada apa Hyung, apa su- AHHHHH!"kata Sehun kemudian mendongakan kepalanya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Luhan. Reflek ia melempar Bantal di dekatnya yang dengan cantiknya mendarat di muka luhan dengan bunyi " _buk_ " sampai sampai kepala Luhan terdorong beberapa inci.

Dengan sigap ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, seperti seorang gadis yang takut di perkosa.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" raung Sehun. Sementara Luhan menampilkan wajah datarnya yang memerah karena marah, ia menarik nafas berkali kali mengatur emosinya. Jelas sekali, ini tak akan mudah baginya.

TBC

 _Sneak peek:_

" _Yak kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas!"_

" _duh bagaimana ini!"_

" _ah, ada berisik berisik apa dari kamarnya?"_

" _wah, apa yang terjadi di dalam?"_

" _hey, jangan menguping, berikan privasi!"_

 **A/N**

 **HAIII. Kebetulan bosku lagi menghilang jadi aku bisa nyolong nyolong waktu update diwaktu kerja. (jangan ditiru). disini, aku juga bukannya mau menjatuhkan beberapa tokoh seperti Kris, Suho atau Lay, aku bikin wataknya kaya gitu hanya untuk keperluan ceritakok hehe i love them all. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review. Hehe. aku bener bener butuh penyemangat sih untuk lanjutin ff karena masih menumpuk ide diotakku dan aku lagi kena serangan ga Pede.**

 **Aku juga mau bilang super duper makasih untuk ka** _ **QueenFujho**_ **atas masukannya. Sebenernya aku memang pake bahasa ga baku saat interaksi setiap karakter, tapi udah coba aku perbaiki. Mohon masukannya lagi ya kaka apa sudah lebih baik :"3**

 **Dan untuk ka** ** _mr albin_ o** **: oh iya? Dimana? Hehehe.. ff ini murni dari hasil ide ku sendiri. Mungkin karna banyaknya writers diluar sana ga menutup kemungkinan ceritanya (terlihat) aga mirip, tapi ini emang hasil imajinasi abalku kok. Hehehe**

 **Sekali lagi makasih ya dan kutunggu reviewnya, check juga FFku satu lagi Forgotten Love dan review nya akan sangat kunantikan :***

 **Gomawo Chingudeul~~**

 ***muah -Moza**


	3. Chapter 3

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boyslove, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 3

Setelah emosinya (sedikit) reda, Luhan mencoba kembali menguasai dirinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak percaya kenapa dia harus melakukan ini.

 _Flashback_

 _Esok siang setelah hari pertemuannya dengan Lay, Luhan menjemput adiknya di dorm kampus. Hari ini Kris berencana untuk pindah ke apartemen Luhan. Dan disinilah mereka, di mobil dengan barang bawaan Kris dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemen._

" _kita ke supermarket dulu" kata Luhan, dia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya mencari cari resep kue yang cocok dengan skill memasaknya. Kris, disampingnya yang sedang menyetir mengerutkan dahinya bingung "memang nya mau beli apa?" Tanya nya. "beli bahan bahan dan segala perlengkapan membuat kue." Kata luhan santai, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "hah? untuk apa ge?"_

" _duh, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, ya tentu saja untuk masak kue. Untuk apa lagi menurutmu?!" Kerutan di dahi Kris semakin dalam, sejak kapan kakanya tertarik dengan dunia masak. "kau kenapa ge? tumben sekali."_

" _sudah, jangan banyak Tanya. Kau mau tinggal di apartemenku atau tidak?!" ancamnya. Kris mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke dormnya lagi, ia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara yang berlebihan pada teman teman se-asramanya. Kalau dia kembali, mau taruh dimana wajahnya._

 _Sesampainya di supermarket Luhan membeli segala bahan yang ia perlukan untuk membuat kue, serta perlatan masak dari yang biasa sampai super canggih. Kris sendiri heran, kakanya ini mau membuat kue atau sekalian membangun toko kue? Tapi pertanyaan itu ia urungkan mengingat si pendek itu terlihat sedang gusar._

 _Berkali kali kris dapat mendengar kakanya bergumam_ "aku tak percaya melakukan hal ini." "ini benar benar ide bodoh _" dan_ "astaga aku benar benar melakukannya." _Saat mengambil bahan, menaruhnya dikeranjang sampai membayar semuanya di kasir. Bahkan tak hanya Kris yang mendengar, pengunjung lain dan kasir pun melihat Luhan aneh._

 _Sesampainya di apartemen dengan barang bawaan super banyak (barang Kris dan belanjaan Luhan) kegilaan si pendek itu belum selesai, sebelum Kris sempat membereskan baju baju dan peralatannya ke kamar yang baru, Luhan sudah menyeretnya untuk memasak kue._

 _Dan setelah menghancurkan dapur Luhan, merusak beberapa peralatan dan menghabiskan berkotak kotak bahan yang terbuang sia sia, mereka berhasil membuat seonggok kue tart coklat. Keduanya merasa super bangga. Inilah kali pertama mereka memasak dan berhasil._

" _oke sekarang bereskan barangmu dan bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke sebuah tempat." Kata Luhan sambil menuju kamarnya, bersiap mandi. "dan jangan sentuh kue itu!" ancam Luhan saat ia melihat dari ujung matanya Kris sedang siap siap mencolek krim kue. Kris mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _sudah siap siap sana. Kau mau ikut tidak?"_

" _kemana?"_

" _aku ada urusan di dorm EXO" mendengar kata EXO kris langsung berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya sampai sampai terpeleset. Dia urungkan membereskan barang barangnya dan langsung melompat kebawah pancuran._

 _Setelah mendapatkan alamat dorm EXO dari orang suruhannya, keduanya pun pergi dengan senyum lebar di wajah Kris dan Luhan yang tak henti hentinya bergumam "_ aku benar benar melakukan ide bodoh _"_

 _Flashback end_

Dan disini lah Luhan, di kamar Sehun dengan sambutan sebuah bantal yang mendarat ke wajahnya. _Sudah kubilang kan, ini ide bodoh_? kata Otak Luhan ke Hatinya.

"singkirkan ekspresi menjijikanmu itu!" semprot Luhan kesal, Sehun masih memandangnya waspada. Dia jelek sekali saat sedang kaget. Luhan jadi tersenyum geli melihat tampang Sehun.

"kau sedang apa disini?!" Tanya Sehun masih dengan tatapan horornya, Luhan berjalan mendekatinya.

"ja-jangan mendekat! Akan kupanggil hyung hyungku nanti!" kata Sehun sambil bergerak mundur waspada. Luhan menatapnya jijik. _"memangnya apa yang mau kulakukan padamu"_ batinnya.

"cih. Bodoh, malah hyungmu yang mengantarku kesini." Kata Luhan kemudian.

Hah? Oh tidak, apakah hyungnya sudah menghianatinya? Apa kah hyungnya menginginkan sehun mati sekarang.

"sebelum otakmu makin tak waras, aku kesini untuk memberikan ini." Kata Luhan mendekat sambil sedikit melempar box kue yang dia bawa ke samping Sehun. Dia sudah tak peduli jika kue itu rusak atau tidak, malah sempat terpintas dibenaknya untuk melempar kue tart itu ke muka Sehun.

Sehun pun membetulkan posisinya, ia duduk(masih dengan selimutsampai pinggangnya) mengambil box yang Luhan lempar ke dekatnya dan menatap nya bingung. Sehun yang sedang topless membuat Luhan salah tingkah, beberapa kali Ia mengalihkan pandangan agar tak menatap perut rata itu.

"ini… apa?" Tanya sehun bingung dan waspada. Takut takut kalau isinya bom.

"buka saja." Kata Luhan jutek sambil bersedekap, pandangannya masih dia alihkan ke sebuah rak buku di depannya.

Sehun kaget, isi box itu adalah tart coklat dengan buah ceri (dengan beberapa ceri yang sudah bergeser dari tempatnya) sadar dengan kebingungan Sehun, Luhan pun menjelaskan tujuannya datang kesana. Menyelesaikan tujuannya kesini dan buru buru pulang sebelum tubuh topless itu menghantui pikirannya.

"aku mau minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menghargai kue pemberianmu. Sebagai gantinya aku memberimu kue buatanku sendiri." Kata Luhan sedikit tak percaya dengan kata kata yang baru ia ucapkan.

Sehun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, ia tak salah dengar kan?

"apakah…. Aku harus menceburkan diri ke kolam renang juga?" Luhan reflek tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan tolol Sehun. Ide bagus sebenarnya, tapi sayang dorm mereka tak memiliki kolam renang. Melihat Luhan yang tertawa, Sehun tersenyum.

"gomawo, Luhan-sshi" katanya lembut. Mendengar nada Sehun yang melunak, Luhan pun menoleh kearahnya. Senyuman Sehun dengan otot sixpack sialannya itu membuat Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Luhan. "duduklah, sepertinya canggung jika aku begini. Sebaiknya aku memakai baju" kata Sehun sambil bangun menuju lemarinya, tak lupa ia menaruh kue itu di meja dekat kasurnya.

Luhan duduk di kasur Sehun, dia memperhatikan kamar Sehun yang sedikit berantakan, sesekali ia tersenyum begitu menemukan barang barang lucu. Entah milik siapa.

Dan tiba tiba…

"AGHHHHHH!" teriak Sehun seketika, kencang sekali. Luhan yakin suara itu terdengar sampai luar. Luhan terlonjak kaget sampai bangun dari duduknya.

"ada apa Sehun-sshi?" kata Luhan kaget,.

"a-ada kecoa di dekat lemariku. AAAAAAA!" Kata Sehun panik si albino itu dengan sekejap membalikan badannya, berlari kearah Luhan, memeluk pria yang lebih pendek itu erat sekali. Tak mampu menahan bobot Sehun yang memeluknya erat, Luhan terjatuh dikasur dengan Sehun menimpanya.

Sehun masih memeluknya dengan posisi menindihnya diatas, ia bergetar. Ketakutan sekali.

"Yak kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas!" kata Luhan. "aku benci kecoaaaaa! Tolong akuuu!" kata Sehun sambil memeluk makin erat. Dia ketakutan sekali.

"duh. Bagaimana ini!" Batin Luhan. Berat sebenarnya dengan Sehun menindihnya dan kepalanya yang dia tengelamkan ke ceruk leher Luhan. Tapi entah mengapa jantung Luhan makin berdegup kencang. Dan Luhan menyukai itu.

Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun yang terekspos. "sudah… tak papa.. ada aku" kata Luhan mencoba menenangkan. Dulu Kris juga begitu, meskipun Luhan sering mengerjainya, namun saat Kris ketakutan, Luhan lah yang pertama disampingnya. Ia akan memeluk dan mengusap Kris menenangkannya.

Sehun yang bergetar perlahan reda dengan usapan dan kata kata Luhan. Sadar dengan posisinya (yang tak seharusnya) Sehun mengangkat badannya dengan kedua lengannya sebagai penyangga di sebelah Kiri dan Kanan tubuh Luhan. Niat hati ia ingin segera berdiri tapi wajah Luhan yang sedekat ini seperti magnet untuk matanya.

Baru pertama kali Luhan melihat wajah Sehun sedekat ini, Luhan merasa lidahnya kelu entah mengapa. Beberapa detik dengan posisi itu, Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Luhan dan Sehun reflek menoleh kea rah pintu.

"AIGOOOOOOOO!" kata Suho kaget. Dan terlihat lah Suho yang baru saja membuka pintu lengkap beberapa member di belakang Suho yang mencoba mengintip, berjinjit daan saling dorong, penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam.

 _Flashback._

 _"aaah.. jadi anda yi fan-sshi, adik dari Luhan-sshi?" kata Chanyeol. "astaga, Chanyeol menyebut namaku" batin Kris lengkap dengan cengirannya._

 _"benar, Chanyeol-hyung, panggil aku Kris saja. Aku juga boleh ya panggil Hyung? Bolehkan kalian semua ku panggil Hyung?" Kata Kris sumringah. Member yang lain hanya mengiyakan dengan tatapan aneh. "sifatnya beda sekali dengan Luhan-sshi" batin Baekhyun. Mereka semua baru saja (dipaksa Kris) foto bersama. Berkali kali._

 _"baiklah aku ambilkan minum dulu untuk mu Kris-sshi" kata Suho lalu menghilang ke dapur. Tak lama setelah Suho pergi, suara Sehun yang menggelegar pun terdengar._

 _"astaga! Apa itu barusan?!" kata Kai terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya membelalakan matanya lebar lebar, Kris sampai takut mata itu akan jatuh keluar._

 _"se-seperti suara Sehun." Kata Baekhyun. Chen yang sepertinya memiliki imajinasinya sendiri tertawa geli "astaga, ini pasti menyenangkan." Kata Chen langsung bangkit dan pergi berlari ke lantai dua dikuti oleh beberapa member yang penasaran._

 _Tinggalah Kris dan Lay diruang Tv yang memandang kepergian member lain dengan tatapan biasa saja. Sebenarnya Kris tak begitu peduli dengan teriakan itu, meski tak tau mengapa Luhan membawa kue, tapi Kris yakin, paling paling suara tadi karena Luhan baru saja melempar Kue itu ke wajah Sehun. Jika iya pun, ia tak boleh membantu lagi, kalau tidak ia akan ditendang dari apartemen. Maaf Sehun sepertinya penggemarmu lebih mencintai apartemen barunya._

 _"kau.. tak ikut dengan yang lainnya Lay-ge?" Tanya Kris. Lay yang sedang duduk manis hanya tersenyum. "ah.. aku sedang menunggu minuman datang. Suho akan marah jika diacuhkan" katanya. Kris hanya mengangguk paham. Tak lama, leader EXO itu datang dengan nampan berisi minuman. Wajahnya bingung melihat anak anaknya tinggal seorang bersama adik Luhan yang kelebihan kalsium._

 _"mana yang lain?" Tanya Suho pada Lay sambil menaruh minuman itu di meja._

 _"ke atas."_

 _"atas?" Suho bertanya heran. Sedang apa mereka ke atas. Dan saat ia mengambil minuman untuk mereka, mereka malah pergi?!_

 _"iya ke kamar Sehun sepertinya" Kata Kris nimbrung. "Sehun? Tunggu dulu, dikamar Sehun sedang ada Luhan, o oh, anak anak itu pasti mau mengganggu si maknae"_ _Batin Suho Layaknya ibu ibu yang sedang marah karena anak nya berbuat nakal, Suho izin pamit keatas dengan langkah besar besar._

 _"mereka keterlaluan! Mereka pikir ini lelucon. Memalukan!" gumamnya. Suho mengerutkan dahi nya bingung saat melihat gerombolan membernya sedang menempelkan telinga di pintu Sehun, saling dorong rebutan tempat karena Pintu kayu itu tak memiliki cukup ruang untuk mereka._

" _ah, ada berisik berisik apa dari kamarnya?" Kata Kai sambil menempelkan telinganya, "wah apa yang terjadi di dalam?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran yang tak mendapat tempat menguping._

 _"hey, jangan menguping, berikan privasi!" kata Xiumin menegur. Ia hanya bersedekap dan melihat dongsaeng nya ini sambil geleng geleng kepala._

 _Suho menghampiri mereka. "astaga apa yang kalian lakukan!" tegur Suho. Para member hanya menoleh dan mengabaikannya. Kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya._

 _"mereka mendengar Suara Sehun yang teriak barusan" lapor Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat Xiumin. "mwo?!" o oh, apa jangan jangan Sehun sedang dihajar di dalam? Dengan naluri seorang ibu yang ingin menyelamatkan anaknya, Suho menerobos gerombolan itu dan membuka pintunya._

 _Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang saling tindih, lengkap dengan Sehun yang hanya memakai boxer._

 _Flashback end._

"OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN-SSHI!" kata Suho marah. Sehun dan Luhan bangkit.

"ini tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Sungguh. Tadi a-" kata Sehun kelabakan, sebelum selesai menjelaskan dan terjebak lebih lama dalam situasi super canggung, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"ah aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Terima kasih waktunya. Permisi" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk lalu pergi keluar. Setelah menuruni tangga dan sampai di ruang Tv, ia meliaht Lay yang masih duduk dengan manis sementara adik bodohnya itu sedang mengambil foto segala benda yang ia temukan. Seperti gelas, meja, pajangan, tv. Luhan melongo. Adiknya benar benar menyeramkan.

"Lay-sshi, kami pamit dulu, terima kasih atas waktunya. Permisi" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk dan menarik Kris pergi. Kris yang belum siap hanya pasrah saat kakanya menariknya pergi.

"ah? Kenapa buru buru? eh tunggu. Lay-ge aku puluang dulu ya, sampai bertemu lagi, sampai jumpaaa~" katanya dan suara itu makin pelan seiring Kris yang semakin jauh. Lay hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kris yang ditarik paksa. Dan hal yang terakhir Lay dengar adalah suara pintu tertutup.

 **ooo**

"ku tunggu kau dibawah" kata Suho sambil pergi. Member lain mengikutinya tapi Chen, Chanyeol dan Kai langsung masuk dengan terburu buru begitu leader mereka menghilang.

"apa yang barusan terjadi?

"apa kau melakukan itu?

"hah? Secepat itukah?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang dibom bardir oleh para Hyungnya. Sehun hanya memakai bajunya tanpa merespon pertanyaan itu. Ia bahkan lupa ia baru melihat kecoa dekat lemari tadi.

"begitukah?" kata Suho sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya menilai setelah Sehun menceritakan kejadian barusan. "kalau memang aku berbuat macam macam pasti ia yang teriak bukan aku! Makanya, bersihkan tempat tidur mu Hyung! Kau jorok sekali!" kata Sehun kesal. Mereka sekarang di ruang TV, sehun duduk sendiri di Sofa di keliling para Hyung yang seolah sedang menyidang nya.

"lalu apa isi kotak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, menunjuk Box yang tadi dibawa Sehun. "kue Tart yang yang dibawakan Luhan-sshi. Dia meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin karna tak menghargai kueku" kata Sehun santai.

"BAIKLAH! AYO KITA MAKAN" kata Chen, ia memotong kue itu beberapa bagian, dan mencomot serta memakannya lahap. Diikuti member yang lain kecuali Sehun, entah mengapa ia merasa sayang memakan kue itu. Beberapa kunyahan lalu….

"ueeek!" kata Chen terbatuk batuk, begitu pula member yang lain. Sementara Sehun hanya melongo kaget.

"astaga, apa yang dia masukan ke kue ini?" Kata Kai horror

"rasanya mengerikan." Timpal Chanyeol.

"jangan dimakan lagi nanti kalian sakit." Kata Suho, takut anak anaknya keracunan.

"sepertinya… Luhan-ssshi ingin meracunimu" terima kasih atas tuduhan mu tuan Jongdae.

 **ooo**

Kris dan Luhan sedang di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, kali ini Luhan lah yang menyetir sementara Kris sedang melihat lihat hasil fotonya tadi. "astaga, lihat ini ge, ini piring yang dipakai EXO, dan ini, ini vas di Dorm EXO. Bagus sekali" kata Kris sambil menunjukan ponselnya, Luhan hanya terdiam.

"ge, kau kok jadi pendiam? Ada apa?" Tanya Kris bingung. Tumben sekali kakanya ini hanya diam, biasanya mulutnya tidak akan berhenti dari celotehan yang membuat Kris pusing. Luhan tak menjawab,ia hanya memandang jalanan fokus, sesekali ia teringat saat bagaimana Sehun menindihnya, dan tiba tiba wajahnya memerah.

"wajah mu merah…. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris makin heran. "tak papa. Sudah lah jangan berisik, kau mengganggu konsentrasi ku!" kata Luhan memarahi Kris. Kris mengangguk patuh. Jika Luhan sudah begini artinya ia kembali normal. Sesekali Luhan tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Sehun tadi. Dan bayangan perut rata Sehun yang membuat jantung sialannya itu kembali aneh.

"oke. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberi tau, kau salah jalan. Kau melewati belokan ke Apartemen dari beberapa blok tadi" kata Kris enteng. Astaga. "KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI TADI!" amuk Luhan. "habis kau diam saja." Kata Kris masih melihat lihat fotonya. _Terima kasih adik, kau membuyarkan bayanganku_ batin Luhan kesal.

 **ooo**

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan rapat untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan debut di China, ia harus menandatangani ini itu, double check keamanan disana, koordinasi dengan tim di China dan lainnya. Luhan sedang berada di apartemennya sekarang, setelah Kris mengantarnya pulang, si bodoh itu langsung pergi ke kampus karena ada ujian (katanya)

Luhan yang kala itu sedang ditenggelamkan oleh berbagai dokumen, mencoba mengecek MV beberapa group yang akan dikirimkan ke China. Ia harus kenal artisnya bukan?

Beberapa jam dilewatinya mendengar beberapa lagu Red Velvet sampai akhirnya ia sampai ke lagu Group satu lagi, EXO. Dengan asal ia mencoba mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari yang hits lama sampai terbaru.

Luhan terpaku dalam layar laptopnya beberapa kali ia mengulang hanya di bagian Sehun. Sungguh laki laki sakit jiwa itu sangat berbeda sekali di kamera. Entah apa yang ada dalam dirinya sampai sampai luhan terus memperhatikannya. Luhan terus mengulang lagu mereka, mendengarnya sambil membaca berkas berkas, mandi, membereskan barang barang yang akan dia bawa ke China dan semacamnya. Luhan sampai hafal sedikit setengah lagu mereka.

Kris pulang ke apartemen , betapa kagetnya ia melihat si pendek itu sedang memunggungi nya sambil menari nari tak jelas dengan ponsel ditangannya yang dijadikan mic, ia bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang Kris kenal betul lagu ini.

"ge… kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris pelan, masih bingung

"just love me right, just love me right, just love me right~~" Luhan masih asik bernyanyi. Kris melongo di dekat pintu. Mengerikan sekali. Kaka nya sepertinya tak menyadari kedatangan Kris. Ia lalu menghampiri laptop dimana suara music itu berasal dan mematikannya.

Sadar dengan suasana yang tiba tiba hening, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Kris yang sedang berdiri disana, dengan tangan bersedekap. Pandangannya jelas sekali sedang menilai dengan smirk yang (Luhan bersumpah) sangat menyebalkan.

"jadi..kau sudah menjadi EXO-L?" Tanya Kris sambil tertawa meledek. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"bu-bukan begitu. Lebih baik kalau aku mengenal artisku lebih dekat kan. Lagipula, MENGAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!" kata Luhan sewot. Salah tingkah sebenarnya. Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "bicara omong kosong apa dia" batin Kris.

"aku kan juga tinggal disini. Kau lupa? Astaga. Aku sudah disini seminggu ge" kata nya, lalu berjalan dan duduk di sofa.

Oh iya, Luhan lupa. Ia berjalan ke pantry dan menuangkan air putih ke gelas,Ia haus sekali setelah menari nari dan bernyanyi. Sungguh susah ternyata, Luhan tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa perform terus terusan seperti itu.

Ia lalu mendekati Kris sambil membawa gelas dengan air yang sudah sisa sedikit dan duduk di sampingnya. Kris menyambar gelas itu dan menghabiskannya. Kebiasaan Xi bersaudara, meminum atau memakan milik saudaranya tanpa izin.

"jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan proses project mu itu?" Tanya Kris, membuka percakapan. Tumben sekali percakapan mereka berbobot kali ini. Biasanya Kris atau Luhan akan mengoceh tentang cerita yang tak penting, dan saat si lawan bicara tak tertarik mereka akan memaki tentang betapa bodohnya kelakuan si saudara dan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan menimpuk, menyambit, memiting dan teriakan "kau gila!" lalu ujung ujungnya diakhiri dengan makan bersama.

"ya seperti yang kau tau kan, project ini sudah direncanakan berbulan bulan, pihak SM juga sudah mempersiapkan seperti pelatihan bahasa mandarin, MV dengan bahasa mandarin untuk beberapa group. Aku hanya harus melanjutkan debut mereka dengan konser disana, mengisi beberapa acara radio, talkshow dan mencoba kerjasama dengan beberapa drama disana." Jelasnya.

"bukan itu maksudku bodoh. Tapi kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Kris. Oh iya, Luhan lupa kalau otak adiknya ini tak sanggup jika diajak berbicara soal pekerjaan.

"minggu depan."

"hah? Rumornya kan masih 2 minggu lagi!"

"itu hanya pengalihan. Aku tak mau tanggal keberangkatan mereka diketahui oleh public. Meminimalisir kekacauan saat di bandara."

"kau memesan pesawat jet untuk mereka tidak? Kau tau, seperti yang ayah lakukan pada rtisnya."

"tidak. Aku hanya membeli semua bangku di pesawat untuk EXO, Red Velvet dan manager mereka. Sisanya untuk crew yang diperlukan ikut. Mereka belum resmi jadi bagian XI. Jadi belum waktunya mendapat fasilitas itu Kris"

"lalu kau?"

"aku berangkat lusa. Aku harus sampai sana lebih dulu. Private Jet ayah menjemput di Incheon. Kenapa sih? Kau bawel sekali."

"AKU IKUT YA GEGEEEE!" teriak Kris tiba tiba, Luhan sampai terlonjak.

"hah?! Kau kan kuliah! Enak saja. Aku bisa digorok ayah kalau menculikmu diwaktu kuliah. Kau mau hukumanmu ditambah?"

"aku sudah libur ge. lumayan kan 3 bulan!"

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "bukannya kau hari ini ujian?" Tanya nya penuh selidik.

"ah… soal itu.. aku.." kata Kris menggaruk kepalanya, mencari alasan yang tepat.

"kau memakai mobilku dengan alasan ujian?!" kata Luhan merasa dibodohi.

"hehe.. aku hanya habis mengajak temanku berkeliling kok" kata kris. Dia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan mengajak yeoja yang didekatinya dengan mobil sport mahal bukan? Sudah lama dia tidak menikmati fasilitas yang seharusnya dia miliki.

"ayolah gege… kau pasti butuh asisten disana. Ingat.. aku akan membantumu menghadapi si Sehun itu!"

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah tak berniat mengerjai si Sehun lagi semenjak kejadian minggu lalu. Tapi, siapa tau si bodoh ini berguna. Jadi ia menuruti saja adiknya ikut. Lagipula ayahnya mengizinkannya selama kuliah kris tak terganggu. Dan Kris pun melompat kegirangan, benar benar pemandangan yang menjijikan.

 **ooo**

Para member kala itu sedang menikmati hari hari terakhir santai mereka sebelum pergi ke China minggu depan. Beberapa jadwal seperti perform dan mengisi radio sudah dijalani.

Sehun saat itu sedang berada di Ruang Tv sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo. Eomma EXO itu sedang membersihkan telinga si Maknae, hal yang wajar mengingat Sehun sangat manja, sementara Kai duduk di samping Kyungsoo, merangkul _uke_ nya itu. Sedangkan Member lain sedang berada dikamar mereka. Beristirahat (atau melakukan kegiatan lain yang mengharuskan pintu kamar mereka dikunci)

"aku tak sabar ke China! Aku rindu sekali kesana!" kata Lay gembira.

"kapan tepatnya kita berangkat hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk, begitu Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan telinganya.

"minggu depan. Kan sudah diberi tau manager minggu lalu." Celetuk Suho.

Sehun tak begitu memperhatikan sebenarnya, kejadian dia dengan Luhan membuatnya ia sedikit tak focus. Astaga, mengingat hal itu, jantung Sehun berdegup aneh lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara. Menormalkan kembali jantungnya yang aneh beberapa hari ini.

Ia tak bisa begini terus, ia akan sering bertemu Luhan di China, kalau jantungnya seperti ini sampai kegiatan mereka di China, Sehun bisa mati.

"aku ingin pergi dulu sebentar" kata Sehun bangkit sambil buru buru ke kamarnya, bersiap secepat kilat dan mengambil dompet. Berlama lama dikamar membuatnya menjadi semakin ingat kejadian itu, dia bahkan selalu mimpi yang aneh aneh. Seperti melihat Luhan dalam keadaan topless juga misalnya. Ia bahkan sempat meminta bertukar kamar untuk menghindari mimpi konyol itu tapi tetap saja tak ampuh.

Sehun menuruni tangga dan setengah berlari keluar menuju pintu dorm.

"KAU MAU KEMANA?!" teriak Suho saat Sehun melewati mereka begitu saja

"lari pagi!" jawabnya asal lalu menghilang keluar. Dia bodoh atau bagaimana, jelas jelas hari itu sudah sore.

"dasar bodoh. Kalau dia dikejar sasaeng fans dan ponselnya tertukar lagi bagaimana!" kata Kyungsoo kesal

"tenang saja!" celetuk Lay. Pandangan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Suho yang tadinya melihat ke arah kepergian Sehun teralihkan begitu mendengar suara Lay.

"aku menyimpan ponselnya. Tak akan tertukar lagi!" kata Lay sambil tersenyum. Menunjukan ponsel Sehun yang diambilnya dari meja saat si yang punya pergi ke kamar. Sementara ketiga member yang lain malah semakin panic. Bagaimana menghubungi Sehun jika terjadi apa apa kalau ia tak bawa ponsel. Sementara Lay makin tersenyum lebar, tak mengerti raut member yang lain.

 **ooo**

Luhan sedang berada di Café saat itu. ia menunggu Kris yang sedang menyelesaikan beberapa keperluannya dengan teman sekampus. Hari ini mereka ada acara nonton bersama layaknya saudara normal yang lain. bosan karena si bodoh itu lama sekali, Luhan memberikan kode " _aku pergi sebentar_ " katanya. Kris mengangguk

 **BGM: EXO-K "RUN"**

 _Anywhere is fine Do you want to leave tonight? Do you want to leave?_ _  
_ _To a place where the sky is blue and there are a lot of stars To a place like that_

Luhan keluar dari café dan berjalan jalan, ia tak lama di Seoul jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Tiba tiba ia melihat seorang pria dengan topi dan masker berlari kearahnya dari arah berlawanan, Luhan berhenti, memandang lelaki itu lekat lekat.

 _-yo, A-yo, Run a little bit more I think we're almost there_ _  
_ _A-yo, A-yo, Don't be scared I'm right here_

 _Yo! Run with power Don't stop_ _  
_ _Grab my hand and slowly open your eyes_ _  
_ _Don't be too shocked! U Ready?_

Tiba tiba ia melihat seorang pria dengan topi dan masker berlari kearahnya dari arah berlawanan, Luhan berhenti, memandang lelaki itu lekat lekat. _Seperti de ja vu_ , batinnya. Ia mengingat .. apa ya..

 _Run after me Run, From the beginning hello hello, E-yo_ _  
_ _Like this you and me Run, Don't let go of this hand, E-yo_

 _I want to show your curious eyes a lot more things_ _  
_ _Here you and me Now, stop time, E-yo_ _  
_ _Follow me_

Saking sibuknya ia sampai tak sadar, saat lelaki itu semakin dekat dengannya dan menarik tangannya. "LARI!" hanya itu yang bisa Luhan dengar dari si pria, ia sempat terseok sebentar dan mencoba meronta tapi akhirnya ia ikut lari begitu melihat gerombolan orang mengejar pria ini.

 _All strange imaginations are possible whatever it may be, whatever it may be_ _  
_ _An illusion in a fairy tale becomes daily life here, becomes daily life_

 _A-yo, A-yo, You're falling into me once again_ _  
_ _A-yo, A-yo, I think a kid like you is amazing_

Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga dengan tangannya yang masih ditarik. "SEHUN OPPAAAA!" kata gerombolan orang dibelakangnya. _Astaga lelaki gila ini Sehun?_ batinnya. tak bisakah Pria ini tak melibatkan Luhan dalam masalah sehari saja? Keduanya berlari sangat jauh. Beruntung kegemaran olah raganya membuat Luhan tak mudah lelah. Ia menoleh ke orang orang dibelakangnya.

 _Run after me Run, From the beginning hello hello, E-yo_ _  
_ _Like this you and me Run, Don't let go of this hand, E-yo_

 _I want to show your curious eyes a lot more things_

 _Here you and me Now, stop time, E-yo_ _  
_ _Follow me_

Sial, mereka masih mengejar, apa mereka tak lelah? Sehun menurunkan masker yang dipakainya agar bisa bernafas lebih baik, ia menoleh ke Luhan, Luhan bersumpah ia melihat Sehun tersenyum. gerakan itu seakan slow motion dimatanya. Mereka terus berlari tak tentu arah, keduanya kemudian bersembunyi dibalik sebuah dinding,

 _Pinch me just once If this is all a dream I hope I don't wake up_ _  
_ _From the moment I met you I don't remember how much time has passed_

Merapatkan diri mereka rapat rapat, sambil mengatur nafas. Perlahan, Sehun bergerak, masih memegang tangan luhan yang berkeringat. Sehun mengintip apa sasaeng fans nya masih mengejar. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama, leher putihnya yang sdikit mengkilap karena keringat membuat Luhan harus menelan ludahnya, menahan rasa gugup tiba tiba.

 _Run after me Run, From the beginning hello hello, E-yo_ _  
_ _Like this you and me Run, Don't let go of this hand, E-yo_

Sedang asik asiknya memperhatikan Sehun, tiba tiba lelaki itu menariknya lagi "ASTAGA MEREKA MASIH MENGEJAR!" katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan berlari. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan tetapi lelaki pendek itu malah tertawa. Mengapa rasanya menyenangkan.

 _I want to turn back time and go back to the beginning and show you my heart_ _  
_ _Here you and me Now, stop time, E-yo_ _  
_ _Follow me_

Mereka berdua terus berlari, topi yang dikenakan sehun sampai terbang dan jatuh entah kemana, membuat rambut brunette nya bergerak saat ia berlari. Pemandangan yang indah. Sehun berhenti sebentar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain. Menemukan sebuah bangunan sepi, seperti gedung setengah jadi yang ditinggalkan, Luhan menarik sehun kesana.

"disana!" kata Luhan, gantian menarik Sehun. mereka masuk dan bersembunyi. Saat mendengar derapan langkah kaki yang masuk ke gedung itu, keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya, seperti sebuah toilet yang belum jadi.

 **(Music end)**

Luhan yang menghirup debu merasa hidungnya gatal dan ingin bersin, buru buru Sehun mendekat kearahnya, dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, memberi kode agar Luhan diam. Hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Membuat keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berkasak kusuk mencari keberadaan keduanya. Dengan Sehun yang berada di depan nya sedekat ini dan tangannya yang membekap mulutnya Luhan merasakn jantungnya berdegup semakin keras. Ia sampai takut degupan itu terdengar keluar.

Astaga, wajah ini membuat jantungnya gila.

TBC

 _sneak peek:_

 _"Gomawo.. Luhan-sshi"_

 _"jadi, sudah sejauh mana?"_

 _"sudah berapa ronde?"_

 _"terima kasih Sehun-ah, sampai bertemu lagi"_

 **A/N**

 **Annyeong. ya ya ya aku tau ini abal banget. Maaf kalau tak seperti yang diharapkan dan musiknya ga pas timingnya. Kalian bisa ngebayangin dejavunya atau larinya lebih lama, atau menambah adegan khayalan sendiri supaya ngepas hehe (maaf ._.v)**

 **Untuk yang minta NC aku belum bisa bikin soalnya gamau terkesan buru buru. tapi aku janji kok ada scene itu nanti muehehehe. dan kenapa Kris manggil Chanyeol itu Hyung karena disini dia ceritanya seumuran sama Sehun. hehehehehe**

 **hari ini aku niat update 2 chap sekaligus, chapter 4 lagi proses:" kalau kalian masih tertarik membaca aku update malam ini.**

 **tunggu diriku ya kaka kaka.**

 **sekali lagi aku tunggu review dan masukannya.**

 **(Oh iya ada yang mau kasih tau kenapa editan enter ku ga bisa ke save? aku udah enter berkali kali :( maap yak, nax baroe nich. jadi kalau strukturnya acak acakan mohon dimaklumi)**

 **gomawo chingudeul.**

 **muah:* -moza**


	4. Chapter 4

THAT BOSS

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR, No Silent readers

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 4

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun sedang berjalan kaki, dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku hoodie yang ia pakai serta kepala tertunduk, sesekali ia menendang objek apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan satu orang yang terus saja menghampirinya dalam mimpi yang aneh, Xi Luhan. Ya Boss galak nya yang menyebalkan._

 _Ia selalu merasa jantungnya tak karuan saat ia membayangkan Luhan. Ia tak bisa seperti ini. Sudah seminggu tapi wajah menggemaskan itu tak pernah pergi dari pikirannya. Jika begini terus, ia benar benar bisa gila. Dan jantung bodoh yang berdetak tak karuan ini akan membuatnya mati muda. Astaga, Luhan benar benar berniat membunuhnya perlahan._

 _"OTTOKHAEEEEE!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia tak sadar jika banyak orang disekitarnya. Kaget dengan suara tiba tiba, mereka menoleh kearah Sehun. Sehun jadi kikuk sendiri. Ia mencoba melanjutkan berjalan, tapi orang orang memandangnya tajam, menilai, seperti mengenalinya._

 _Sadar dengan atmosfer yang berubah dengan tatapan mengarah ke arahnya, Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. "astaga! Itu Sehun opaa!" kata Salah satu suara yeoja dibelakangnya dengan orang orang lain yang mengiyakan. Ikut mengenali si pemilik teriakan tadi. Mendengar hal itu Sehun memutuskan untuk berlari. Dan teriakan orang orang yang memanggil namanya serta beberapa orang yang mengejarnya membuat Sehun semakin berlari kencang._

 _"sial!" batinnya. Sedang sibuk sibuknya menyelamatkan diri dari ganasnya yeoja yeoja yang mengejarnya, tiba tiba matanya menangkap sosok pria di depannya yang terlihat familiar._

 _"astaga, bahkan disaat seperti ini, aku masih membayangkannya" gumam Sehun frustasi. Namun, mata Sehun terbelalak kaget begitu melihat pria yang memperhatikannya bukanlah khayalan. Reflek Sehun meraih tangan pria itu begitu dirinya mendekat kearah si pria._

 _"hey! Apa apaan kau" kata pria itu, Luhan, saat Sehun meraih tangannya. Sehun tak melepaskan genggaman itu, ia hanya memperingati Luhan untuk berlari. Sehun sendiri tak paham kenapa ia malah menarik Luhan ikut dan tak melepaskannya. Disaat terdesak seperti ini, insting selalu menang dari logika kan?_

 _Entah mengapa, mengetahui ada Luhan disampingnya, membuat kejar kejaran nya dengan sasaeng fans benar benar menyenangkan. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia sempat tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Pria yang memiliki rambut dengan warna sedikit gelap dari miliknya itu bahkan sempat tertawa. Benar benar suara yang indah._

 _dan berakhirlah mereka di sebuah gedung yang tak terurus_

 _Flashback end_

Setelah merasa orang orang yang mengejarnya pergi, Sehun menarik tangannya. Luhan langsung memukuli pria itu bertubi tubi. Keduanya terengah, rasa lelah baru mereka rasakan sekarang

"KAU GILA! Kenapa kau selalu dikejar kejar orang! Dan mengapa kau melibatkan ku!" kata Luhan mengamuk. Sehun kaget dengan serangan tiba tiba ini.

"ssst! Jangan keras keras!" katanya berbisik, menangkap tangan Luhan untuk menghentikan amukan boss nya itu. Ia diam sebentar, memasang telinga apa orang orang yang mengejar mereka sudah pergi.

"aku juga tak tau. Lagipula salah sendiri kau selalu ada dipiki- maksudku di hadapanku. Aku hanya menolongmu agar tak terinjak," Lanjutnya berbohong saat situasinya sudah ia kira aman. Luhan hanya mendengus keras.

"aku hubungi hyung dulu agar menjemput kita disini" kata Sehun sambil merogoh sakunya. wajahnya kembali panik saat ia tak menemukan Ponselnya disaku. Ia mencoba mengecek segala saku di celana dan hoodienya.

"astaga!" kata Sehun panic. "apa lagi?!" kata Luhan kesal. Muka panic sehun benar benar membuatnya jengkel.

"ponselku tak ada! Bagaimana ini?!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"ck. Bisa bisanya kau dikejar dan kehilangan ponsel lagi. Sudah, biar aku menghubungi adikku untuk menjemput!" semprot Luhan sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau dimana?" kata Luhan buru buru begitu panggilan terhubung.

" _di café tadi. Kau dimana?, tiba tiba menghilang."_

"aku di… sebuah gedung tua. Jemput aku disini sekarang!"

" _hah, itu dimana?"_

"aku tak tau."

" _bagaimana bisa kujemput kalau kau tak tau tempatnya bodoh! Sedang apa kau disana?!"_

"jangan banyak Tanya. Aku send location ke LINE mu. Aku tak peduli kau sedang apa disana, tapi jemput aku disini. SEKARANG!" dan sambungan diakhiri sepihak oleh Luhan.

Sehun yang daritadi melihat Luhan melongo, _"astaga, pria ini benar benar menyeramkan_ " batinnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Semprot Luhan bingung saat melihat Sehun sedang memperhatikannya. Tertangkap basah, Sehun jadi kelabakan sendiri.

"a-ani" kata nya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "kajja, kita keluar. Sudah aman sepertinya."

 **ooo**

Suasana hampir malam, membuat gedung itu gelap, hanya sinar rembulan yang masuk ke celah celan jendela-lah satu satunya penerangan disitu.

Luhan keluar, menghirup oksigen setelah terjebak diruangan sempit penuh debu. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung itu dan berdiri di pinggir jalan, tak lupa mencari posisi aman agar tak ketauan oleh orang orang seperti tadi lagi.

"gomawo Luhan-sshi." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, memecah keheningan keduanya. Luhan menoleh, mendapati sebuah senyuman yang selalu hadir dalam bayangannya. Senyuman tampan yang membuat perutnya terkelitik.

"u-untuk apa?"

"jika tak ada kau, entah bagaimana caraku untuk pulang."

"MAKANYA KAU JANGAN CEROBOH! Sudah menarik perhatian, tak membawa ponsel segala. Bagaimana kau akan mengatasi nya!" damprat Luhan. Sehun sampai berfikir, apakah pria ini tidak pernah lelah untuk marah marah? Ia jadi bergidik ngeri.

"tapi… sama sama Sehun-ah. Kau salah satu artis dibawah project naungan ku. Aku tentu harus menjaga mu. Yah, murni untuk alasan kerjaan." Kata Luhan yang ia sendiri juga tak yakin benar benar karna kerjaan atau memang dia mengkhawatirkan si gila ini. Mendengar namanya dipanggil tampa embel-embel sshi, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing, suara mobil yang sangat familiar terdengar dari kejauhan, seperti sedang meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh. Perlahan suara itu semakin jelas, dan terlihat sebuah mobil sport mewah menghampirinya.

Mobil Luhan. Kris menurunkan kaca mobil, ia kaget melihat kakanya yang berduaan dengan Sehun ditempat seperti ini dengan keadaan berantakan (karena berlari lari). Luhan langsung bergerak menuju mobilnya. Karena mobil itu hanya 2 pintu, Sehun harus masuk dari pintu depan untuk bisa ke kursi belakang. Setelah Sehun masuk, Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya sedikit keras.

Ia tak marah sebenarnya, hanya jantung bodohnya ini tidak mau berdetak dengan normal sedari tadi.

"ge.. a-" kata Kris mencoba bertanya, tapi Langsung dipotong oleh Luhan.

"sudah jangan banyak tanya!" katanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke pemandangan gelap disampingnya , mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun di Belakang. Mobil masih diam, tak kunjung jalan. Keadaan dimobil semakin Canggung. Luhan menoleh kearah Kris, mencari tau mengapa si adik merangkap supir ini belum jalan juga.

"kenapa kau diam saja?!"

"yak. Kau tak memberi tahuku kita harus kemana!" kata Kris sedikit kesal. Kakanya ini benar benar menjengkelkan. Sudah menghilang tiba tiba, membatalkan acara nonton mereka, meminta dijemput di tempat tak jelas sampai membuatnya tersesat, dan masih mengamuk pula.

"ke Dorm EXO" kata Luhan singkat. Setelah itu Kris langsung mengangguk patuh dan menancap gas mobilnya. Suasana di Mobil sangat hening. Meskipun lagu melantun dari radio, tapi suasana canggung masih sangat terasa.

Kris berdeham sedikit sambil sesekali melihat Sehun di belakang dari kaca Spion tengah mobilnya. Sehun sedang memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"jadi, sudah sejauh mana?" Tanya Kris pelan. Luhan menoleh kearah Kris dengan pandangan bingung, begitu juga Sehun.

"apa maksudmu?!"

"kau tau.. emmm itu" kata Kris, keduanya semakin menatap Kris tak mengerti. Kris berdehem lagi lalu melanjutkan kata katanya "sudah berapa ronde?".

Ada keheningan di dalam mobil. Lalu… PLAK! Tangan Luhan melayang memukul kepala adiknya.

"appo… aku kan hanya bertanya. Habisnya kalian terlihat seperti mela-" kata Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lain yang memegang kemudi.

"JAGA BICARAMU XI YI FAN!" potong Luhan tiba tiba.

"Aku baru dikejar orang orang. Dan jangan bertanya apa apa lagi. Tanyakan saja pada tuan Oh dibelakang kita". Sehun yang daritadi sedang memperhatikan Luhan jadi kelabakan sendiri begitu mendengar namanya disebut.

"m-mwo?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sudahlah. Abaikan saja si tolol ini!" kata Luhan kesal. Sudah cukup dengan degupan anehnya ini, ia tak mau mukanya memerah karena membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

 **ooo**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan pintu dorm EXO, Sehun turun dari mobil, mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungkuk. "sampai jumpa, Sehun-ah" lambai Kris sambil membawa mobilnya pergi. Dan kedua kaka adik itu pun menghilang.

Sehun menekan bel dorm, dan hanya beberapa detik, pintu terbuka dengan sambutan Suho yang nyaris menangis.

"Astaga kenapa kau baru pulang Sehun? Apakah kau baik baik saja?" Kata Suho sambil memeluk Sehun erat. "yaampun Sehun darimana saja kau!" "Sehun kau tak apa?" Lalu member lain satu persatu menghampiri dan memeluknya. Sehun seperti pemain bola yang baru mencetak gol sekarang. Ia menunggu sang manager untuk memeluknya juga, supaya lengkap sudah pelukan keluarga hiperbol itu. Tapi sayang, managernya sedang tidak ada di dorm

"h-hyung. Se-sak" kata Sehun. Member yang lain akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengajak Sehun masuk. Sukurlah, mereka tidak meneruskan pelukan itu sampai pagi di depan pintu.

Semuanya sedang berada di ruang makan sekarang, menatap Sehun yang sedang makan dengan rakus. Hyung nya sampai geleng geleng kepala melihat Sehun yang seperti belum makan setahun.

"wae? Aku lapar sekali!" katanya dengan mulut penuh. "yaya, telan dulu makananmu" kata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi jijiknya.

 **ooo**

"kau benar benar tak mau cerita padaku? Ada apa yang terjadi denganmu ge?" kata Kris membuka percakapan saat keduanya masih dijalan pulang

"tidak apa apa."

"tapi kau sering diam, mukamu juga merah tiba tiba."

"iya. Aku sakit Kris" kata Luhan sangat serius, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini memang sakit.

"sa-sakit?! Sakit apa?" Kris kaget, kakanya yang Preman jatuh sakit? terdengar tak mungkin mengingat Luhan tampak baik baik saja terlebih saat dia marah marah.

"jantungku…"

"kenapa jantungmu?!" o oh, apa jantungnya kelainan? Bagaimana kalau itu menular? Ya. Kris dan kebodohannya.

"dia suka berdegup aneh saat aku membayangkan seseorang. Perutku juga tergelitik." Kata Luhan polos. Tak ada yang mempunyai riwayat sakit jantung di keluarganya. Kris berfikir sebentar, mencari kemungkinan kemungkinan logis dari konsultasi kesehatan dadakan ini.

"ge…. aku tau penyebabnya." Kata dia tiba tiba

"be-benarkah? A-apa itu?" _masa iya, adik bodohnya ini tau?_

"kau sedang jatuh cinta." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum mengejek. Entah karena senyuman itu atau kenyataan bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan albino gila yang membuat nya kesal, tetapi Luhan benar benar tak terima

"APA?! Tidak mungkin! Kau jangan gila!" katanya sewot sendiri

"Iya, jatuh Cinta. Memangnya siapa orang malang itu? Hahaha"

"sial kau! Bu-bukan siapa siapa"

 _Benarkah? Benarkah ia.. jatuh cinta pada albino sakit jiwa? Tidak mungkin!_. Sementara Kris sebenarnya sedikit tau, siapa pria yang ia pikir telah mencuri perhatian kakanya. Orang yang selalu kakanya temui, orang yang selalu berbicara d telfon dengannya. Orang yang membuat Luhan benar benar focus pada kerjaannya. Tapi… apa mungkin? " _astaga! Dia jatuh hati.. dengan Tuan Kim?_ " batinnya. Xi Yi Fan, kau benar benar tolol.

 **ooo**

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, mereka masih di meja makan sambil memakan cemilan bersama. Chen yang kala itu sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya, tiba tiba membelalakan matanya kaget

"se-sehun! Lihat ini!" kata Chen sambil menunjukan ponsel itu. Awalnya Sehun hanya menoleh tak minat, namun mata nya tiba tiba terbelalak kaget begitu melihat Sebuah video youtube yang terasa tak asing.. Member lain yang melihat reaksi keduanya jadi heran dan ikut penasaran. Baekhyun merampas ponsel Chen diikuti member lain yang mengerubungi ponsel itu seperti barang bagus, sampai sampi kepala mereka saling terantuk. Mencari posisi pas untuk melihat.

"apa?!" "apa ini kau?" "iya! Ini kau Sehun, kau sedang berlari" "laki laki yang bersama mu seperti aku kenal." "iya ya.. terasa familiar." Kata yang lainnya bersahut sahutan.

"ah… Itu Luhan-sshi" sahut Lay tiba tiba. Member lain terkejut. Entah karena kenyataan pria di video itu adalah Luhan atau karena Lay yang tiba tiba nyambung dengan obrolan.

"ASTAGA!"

"jadi kau pergi menemuinya?!"

"ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"wah sepertinya kejadian kecoa seminggu lalu menumbuhkan cinta dihatimu ya? Hahahaha"

"kau harus menceritakannya! Apa kah ini alasan kau pulang larut?"

"mengapa kalian dikejar?"

"kau melakukan hal tak senonoh ya?!"

Sehun hanya mendesah, ia lelah sekali. Apakah hyungnya tidak bisa berhenti menginterogasinya sehari saja?

dia bahkan tak bisa mendengar pasti siapa yang bertanya apa. Semua suara terdengar sama ditelinganya. Kecuali…

"kau baik sekali Hun, lari pagi bersama Luhan sshi dan penggemarmu" kata Lay. Ya… hanya suara itu yang bisa Sehun bedakan.

 **ooo**

Luhan baru saja mandi, ia sedang memilih baju tidur dilemari nya, sampai tiba tiba Kris menerobos masuk dengan terburu buru. Hampir seperti mendobrak.

"GE! GE! KAU HARUS LIHAT INI!" Kata Kris heboh. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang masih bertelanjang dada dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya.

"HEY! KETUK DULU PINTUNYA BODOH!" kata Luhan sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan tangan. Kris memandang Luhan geli.

"bukan bagian itu yang harusnya kau tutupi! Lagipula aku tertarik dengan badan mirip perempuan mu itu" kata Kris. Benar juga dia, buat apa lelaki menutup dadanya.

"lalu apa mau mu kemari?!"

"ah. Iya, lihat ini!" Kata kris sambil menunjukan sangat antusias ponselnya yang mati. Seolah ponsel itu akan berubah menjadi benda lain dengan sendirinya. "ponsel? Ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

"bukan itu. Nyalakan dulu. Dan lihat sampai habis!" kata Kris sambil men-slide ponselnya. Dan sebuah video youtube pun terpampang dilayarnya. Luhan menyentuh tombol play.

Hening… sampai tiba tiba..

"ASTAGA INI AKU!" katanya panik. Luhan membaca kolom komen itu dan kaget begitu melihat banyak komentar mempertanyakan siapa dirinya, semua perhatian tertuju pada siapa sosok misterius yang berlari sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang Sehun EXO. Salahnya sendiri karena beberapa kali ia menengok kebelakang saat sedang berlari.

Luhan benar benar panik, ia bahkan bersender ke lemari karena lututnya lemas. Kris menyambar ponselnya sebelum ponsel itu terlepas dari genggaman Luhan. Persetan dengan Luhan, dia mencintai ponsel mahalnya.

"aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan pelan pada adiknya.

"tenang lah. Mereka tak akan mengenalimu. aku akan mencari cara. Istirahat lah ge. kau pasti lelah." Kata Kris lalu kembali kekamar. Sebenarnya ia hanya mencari alasan untuk pergi dari situ saja. Sebab Luhan yang sedang Panik+bingung+kesal= Monster gila yang mengamuk.

Seumur hidup Luhan jauh dari sorotan kamera. Ia memang memiliki perusahaan entertainment. Tapi Luhan tak pernah menyukai kehidupan nya diketahui publik, sorotan kamera dimana mana, paparazzi yang mengikutinya. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak mau berhubungan dengan seorang artis.

" _Dan hal itu akan tetap menjadi alasan mu untuk tak menjalin hubungan dengan seorang artis, benar kan Lu_?" kata otak Luhan berbisik pada hatinya.

 **ooo**

Sore itu Luhan dan Kris sedang berjalan jalan setelah menonton film, menebus rencana mereka yang gagal kemarin. Sekarang keduanya sedang mencari restoran untuk makan siang (karena kedua mereka terlalu malas untuk memasak dan dapur Luhan masih tak layak pakai setelah insiden kue tart sialan itu).

Baru saja Luhan memesan makanan namun ia merasa suasana di restoran itu tiba tiba berbeda. Membuatnya tak nyaman. Beberapa pengunjung berbisik bisik kearahnya. Beberapa bahkan ada yang mengambil foto Luhan diam diam.

Kris yang kala itu sedang mengecek ponselnya tak menyadari rasa tak nyaman sang kakak. Luhan mencoba tenang, mengalihkan perhatian dengan berbicara dengan Kris. Menjelaskan bagaimana project nya nanti di China, seperti Tuan Kim akan menetap di Korea, Nona Chang yang akan menggantikan Tuan Kim di China, siapa saja yang ikut, sepintas apa saja jadwal nanti (tanpa menyebut EXO atau Red velvet, mencegah orang orang yang mencuri dengar). Kris akan terlibat langsung dalam kegiatan, jadi si bodoh ini harus tau tentang itu semua.

Kris mengangguk angguk paham, namun setelah Luhan menjelaskan panjang lebar orang orang yang memandang dan berbisik tampaknya tak kunjung berhenti.

Bahkan saat makanan datang dan Kris sedang sibuk mengunyah dan berceloteh tentang entah apa, Luhan malah teralihkan dengan pandangan menilai orang orang yang semakin banyak.

"K-kris, kita pulang saja bagaimana?" kata Luhan pelan pada Kris yang masih sibuk mengunyah dengan lahap, Luhan sampai takut sendok itu akan dikunyah juga.

"kenapa? Kau bahkan tak menyentuh makananmu"

"perhatikan lah. Orang orang ini memandangiku aneh." Katanya. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan ada yang berani merekamnya diam diam. Entah kenapa, Kris jadi marah sendiri.

"ayo kita pulang. Kumohon Yi Fan" kata Luhan. Jika sang kaka sudah memanggil nama aslinya, bahkan menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk memohon pada adiknya itu, Luhan benar benar sedang serius. Kris mengangguk.

Luhan menaruh beberapa lembar uang dimeja untuk membayar makanannya. Dan kedua kaka beradik itu segera beranjak. Tak perduli dengan kembalian, ia hanya butuh pergi dari situ secepatnya. Namun sial nya, orang orang itu mengikutinya. Bahkan semakin mereka berjalan ke mobil mereka yang terparkir aga jauh dari situ, semakin banyak orang yang mengikuti mereka.

Banyak orang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, bertanya namanya, menanyakan apa hubungannya dengan Sehun. Dari yang nadanya biasa saja sampai sangat marah. Kris yang tadinya berjalan di belakang Luhan, kemudian mengimbangi jalan sang kaka, merangkul Luhan dan merapatkan badan Luhan ke dekatnya. Kakanya tampak sangat gelisah sekarang.

Kesal karena diacuhkan, seseorang sasaeng fan Gila menimpuknya dengan sebuah botol plastic air mineral yang masih penuh, tepat mengenai kepala Luhan. Luhan mengaduh kesakitan. Cukup sudah batas kesabaran Kris, dengan cepat ia berbalik sambil meraung "JANGAN SENTUH KAKAKU!" namun sebelum si bodoh itu semakin mengamuk, Luhan menarik adiknya dan menggeleng. Ia tak mau menarik perhatian lebih banyak lagi.

Kris kembali merangkul kakanya sambil berjalan tergesa kearah mobilnya. Begitu mereka sampai dimobil, Kris menancap gas secepat kilat. Sementara Luhan, masih mencoba menguasai kepanikannya.

 **ooo**

Mereka baru sampai di apartemen sekarang, Luhan berjalan ke sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana, ia menyender sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sementara Kris pergi ke pantry, mengambil 2 gelas air putih. Ia menghampiri sang kaka sambil membawa gelas berisi air.

"ini. Minumlah" katanya, memberi salah satu gelas itu. Sementara ia menenggak habis air putihnya sendiri. lalu ia duduk disofa dekat Luhan, memandang Luhan, menunggu jika kaka nya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan masih diam saja. "berikan ponselmu" kata Kris tiba tiba sambil mengadahkan tangannya di depan luhan. Luhan menoleh kebingungan "untuk apa?"

"cepat berikan saja!" kata Kris sedikit frustasi, Luhan terlonjak dengan nada Kris yang tiba tiba meninggi, dengan sigap ia mengambil ponsel itu disakunya dan memberikannya pada Kris Kris menyambar ponsel itu dengan cepat

"beri tau passwordmu" titah Kris, dan anehnya Luhan menurut. ia lalu mencari nomor yang tersimpan disitu, menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya, menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Luhan memperhatikan sang adik, tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Hallo, Maaf mengganggumu, ini aku Tuan muda Yi Fan, adik bosmu yang tampan" kata Kris ditelfon dengan bahasa China. Luhan semakin mengernyit heran, siapa yang ditelfon si bodoh ini.

"Nona Chang, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. Segera atasi kekacauan di internet tentang berita apapun yang berkaitan dengan kakaku dan Sehun EXO. Khususnya video yang baru baru ini di posting. Entah apa strategimu, tapi aku tak mau tau. Kau punya waktu 2 minggu untuk membereskan semua itu. Dan perketat keamanan kami saat tiba disana!" pip. Dan sambungan di matikan sepihak oleh Kris.

Luhan menatap Kris penuh tanda Tanya. "aku tak mau kejadian ini terulang. Bagaimana jika mereka menyakitimu ge?! kau tak tau betapa gila nya mereka. dan apa kau kira ayah dan ibu akan biasa saja setelah mengetahui kau tersandung masalah bahkan sebelum projectmu mulai?" jelas Kris masih dengan nada tingginya. Dia tak ingin Luhan kenapa kenapa. Mendengar hal itu Luhan sempat kagum dengan cara pikir Kris yang logis.

"sekarang, hubungi orang yang kau taksir itu" kata Kris tiba tiba sambil melempar ponsel Luhan kembali pada pemiliknya, Luhan menangkapnya. "a…apa?"

"dia harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Kris saat Menyadari raut wajah luhan yang kebingungan. "apakah yang kau maksud it-" "Tuan Kim! Kau naksir dengannya kan. Kata kan pada nya seperti apa yang kukatakan pada Nona Chang!" potong kris tiba tiba. ia lalu bersedekap dan menyilangkan kaki nya seperti boss. ia memandang Luhan tajam sekali. mengawasi Luhan agar kakanya ini melakukan yang ia suruh.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Luhan memproses omongan Kris barusan. _"tuan Kim?"_

Sungguh, ia menyesali kekagumannya. Malas berdebat dengan si bodoh ini, Luhan hanya mengikuti perintah adiknya. Kau tau, saat kau bertemu orang kelewat bodoh, kau akan menyerah untuk terus berbicara dengannya. Meskipun itu adikmu sendiri.

 **ooo**

Luhan dan Kris dijemput dengan penjagaan sangat ketat dari apartemen mereka, beruntung kali ini adalah penerbangan mereka ke China, rumah mereka. jadi Luhan dan Kris tidak perlu membawa banyak barang. Setelah sampai di bandara Incheon dan mengurus berkas yang diperlukan, mereka diantar dengan mobil ke Private jet mereka yang terparkir di landasan udara.

Di dalam pesawat, Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, dia sedikit merindukan fasilitas keluarganya. Namun, Luhan yang sedikit pendiam mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

"semua akan baik baik saja" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tersenyum tampan. Luhan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum. Bukan kejadian soal videonya yang tersebar, tetapi perasaan aneh Luhan pada Sehun yang mengusik pikirannya.

"ge.. sebaiknya.. kau jangan terlihat dekat dulu dengan EXO. Kau tau? Untuk menghindari perhatian." Kata Kris, Luhan kaget, sebenarnya ia tak mau. ia diam, menimbang nimbang perkataan Kris barusan. Tapi mungkin, menjauhi EXO dan si gila Sehun bisa membuat jantungnya normal.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kau akan menjadi representatif ku Yi Fan" kata Luhan, sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke pemandangan berawan di luar. Kris mengangguk.

 _"ya, jauhi saja si gila yang mengganggu pikiranmu_ " bisik Otaknya.

 **ooo**

Mereka sampai di Beijing 2 jam berikutnya, "selamat Siang Tuan Muda Xi Lu Han, Tuan Muda Xi Yi Fan."sapa Nona Chang sambil membungkuk hormat, begitu juga bawahan mereka yang lain ketika Luhan baru turun dari pesawat, bersiap untuk masuk ke mobil jemputan mereka. Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum singkat, Disusul Kris dengan penampilannya yang seperti model. Nona Chang sempat salah tingkah saat melihat tampannya tuan muda ke dua dari Keluarga Xi itu.

Luhan dan Kris diantar menuju ke Gedung pusat X.I Entertainment China. Beberapa pekerja yang berpapasan membungkuk hormat, apalagi mereka sempat pangling saat melihat Kris. Sudah lama pewaris kedua X.I tak terlihat disini. dan Kris tampak sangat menikmati tatapan orang orang yang memandangnya, sementara Luhan memutar bola matanya malasi.

Tuan besar Xi sedang diruangan nya saat itu, bercakap dengan istrinya tentang rencana kepergian mereka ke Jepang. Tak hanya memantau perkembangan tim disana, tapi juga Hotel Bintang 5 yang baru dibuka. Ya, Tuan Xi yang diberkahi kekayaan yang melimpah. Namun tak ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna, menjadi konglomerat utama di China tak menjaminnya memiliki anak yang "normal". Ia malah dikaruniai 2 orang anak lelaki yang suka saling mencekik satu sama lain

Dan tiba tiba pintu terbuka tanpa ada ketukan terlebih dahulu, Nyonya dan Tuan Xi menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu, penasaran siapa yang berani masuk tanpa pemberitahuan.

"KEJUTAAAAAN!" kata Kris sumringah, merentangkan tangannya bersiap menyambut pelukan yang akan diterima. Namun hening. Tak ada sambutan apa apa.

"kau siapa?" kata Tuan Xi memecah keheningan. "ayah!" kata Kris kesal nyaris seperti merengek, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya. Mencoba memberi tau bahwa dia lah yang datang. Nyonya Xi langsung melompat dan hampir berlari kearahnya. Memeluk Kris rindu.

"aaah… anak ibu yang tampan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Mengapa kau disini." Katanya sambil memeluk Kris erat erat. Sementara Tuan Xi hanya tertawa. "hahahaha. Aku hanya bercanda nak. Aku tau itu kau. Kemarilah, berikan ayah pelukan." Kata sang ayah sambil bangkit dan menghampiri Kris yang sedang mencoba bernafas ditengah pelukan ibunya itu.

"jadi, siapa yang membawamu kemari Yi Fan?" Tanya Tuan Xi begitu pelukannya terlepas. "hai. Maaf aku terpaksa menyeret si bodoh ini ikut. Aku tak tahan dengan rengekannya." Kata Luhan yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu dengan tangan bersedekap. Memperhatikan keluarganya yang saling berpelukan. Luhan pun menghampiri ketiganya.

"AHHH ANAKKU YANG CANTIIIK" Kata nyonya Xi sambil beralih memeluk anak sulungnya. "IBU, AKU LELAKI!" kata Luhan jengkel, seperti merajuk. Setelah memberi kecupan di pipi pada ibunya, Luhan menyapa ayahnya sambil memberikan pelukan singkat.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan kedua orang tuanya, Luhan dan Kris pun pamit, Nyonya dan Tuan Xi juga harus terbang ke Jepang secepatnya. keduanya pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"aku rindu kamarkuuuuu!" kata Kris sambil merebahkan diri diatas ranjang besar dikamarnya. Luhan dan Kris kembali pulang ke mansion untuk bersiap dengan schedule padat mereka besok. Luhan yang melihat adiknya hanya tersenyum dari ambang pintu.

"welcome home, brother. Istirahatlah. Aku akan ke kamarku" kata Luhan sambil pergi menuju kamarnya. ia berjalan ke sebuah jendela kamarnya yang besar. Seharusnya ia rindu rumah dan bertingkah norak seperti kris. Namun bayangan wajah seseorang selalu muncul di benaknya. Wajah pria berkulit putih yang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Katanya sambil memandang pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sementara itu di Korea, Sehun sedang duduk di halaman belakang dorm nya, memandang kearah cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam dan berganti langit malam dengan sinar bulan. Matahari yang hampir meninggalkan langit sore. ia berkutat dengan pikirannya. memori seorang pria manis yang tertawa sambil berlari di sampingnya dengan genggaman tangan yang masih bisa Sehun rasakan sampai saat ini.

"Xi Luhan.. apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Katanya bergumam. Menetralkan degupan di dadanya.

 **ooo**

Hari ini adalah hari kedatangan Group dan crew dari S.M entertainment. Mereka akan di tempatkan di hotel bintang 5 milik keluarga Xi, tak jauh dari kantor pusat X.I entertainment China.

Para penanggung jawab dan pemimpin project, Luhan, Kris, Nona Chang dan beberapa orang lain sedang berada di sebuah ballroom besar, untuk Memberikan kata sambutan kepada kedua group dan tim mereka.

"selamat malam semuanya. selamat datang di China. Seperti yang kalian tau, besok kalian akan mulai menjalankan aktifitas penting selama disini. Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan beberapa petinggi dari X.I entertainment China yang berwenang dalam project ini. Yang pertama, Tuan Xi Yi Fan, dia adalah representative dan wakilku." Kata Luhan memperkenalkan Kris, si tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk dan tersenyum sangat tampan dan berkarisma.

Audiens bertepuk tangan, "beda sekali ya, dari saat ia datang ke dorm" bisk Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk angguk.

"selanjutnya, Nona Christina Chang, dia akan menjadi kepala pengawas untuk project ini" dan seorang wanita cantik berdiri sambil membungkuk. Luhan meneruskan sampai beberapa orang sesleai ia perkenalkan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Sehun dari tadi menatapnya intens sekali.

Acara ramah tamah pun tiba. Kris mengusulkan ide ini. Katanya, agar para artis dapat berkenalan lebih jauh dengan crew X.I dan dapat bekerja sama lebih baik. Sebenarnya Luhan berfikir ide itu hanya alasan Kris supaya bisa dekat dengan artis artis sepuasnya.

saat itu Luhan sedang berbincang hangat dengan beberapa orang berwenang dari SM yang datang ke China. tiba tiba matanya menangkap keberadaan Sehun, bahkan mata mereka sempat bertatapan selama beberapa dteik. Namun Luhan langsung membuang muka mencoba mengacuhkan Sehun. Ia harus menjauhi Sehun dan tatapan serta senyum gilanya itu.

Sehun yang menyadari respon Luhan merasa bingung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka. Suho yang melihat kemana arah pandang Sehun, menepuk bahu maknae nya itu.

"kau menyukainya?" kata Suho santai seolah sedang bertanya _"kau suka makan?"_

"m-mwo?" Sehun kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba tiba ini.

"Luhan-sshi. Kau menyukainya?"

"ti-tidak. Mana mungkin! Aku tak menyukai orang yang lebih muda dariku." Bela sehun. Suho mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum remeh.

"beruntung lah kau. Karena Luhan-sshi jauh lebih tua diatasmu. Kau tau, dia lebih tua 4 tahun."

"m-mwo?! Mana mungkin!" Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget. _Masa sih? Menipu sekali wajahnya._

 **ooo**

Luhan sedang menikmati wine nya kala itu, ia melihat Sehun dikejauhan sedang berbincang dengan girlband Red velvet, Luhan menatap mereka lekat lekat. "cih, dasar. Dia suka sekali tebar pesona" kata Luhan sambil mendengus..

Luhan sudah tak berminat berada di acara itu lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun ia baru mengingat sesuatu, tuan Kim menitipkan sebuah berkas untuk Luhan. Ia menitipkannya ke manager EXO

Namun sang manager tak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Ponselnya pun mati dan tak bisa dihubungi. Setelah meminta informasi dari resepsionis hotelnya dimana manager itu bermalam, Luhan menuju kamar 325. Kamar manager EXO. Berasumsi bahwa orang yang dicarinya ada disana.

Saat sesampainya di depan pintu, Luhan mengetuk pintu itu berkali kali. Namun tak ada yang menjawab. Luhan menunggu sekitar 10 menit. Ia sudah hampir kesal sebenarnya, lalu tiba tiba pintu terbuka.

"halo. Maaf meng-" dan kata kata Luhan terpotong begitu saja saat melihat seorang perempuan berdiri di depannya.

"ah, Tuan Xi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sepertinya Luhan kenal. Seakan tuhan mempermainkan perasaannya, seorang pria dengan celana jeans dan kaus santai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih basah, tampak baru selesai mandi.

"siapa itu noona?" kata pria itu, Oh Sehun, sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya. matanya terbelalak kaget, begitu ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan di depan pintu sedang menatapnya dingin sekali.

TBC

 _sneak peek:_

 _"apakah kau menyetujuinya?"_

 _"ini demi kebaikanmu!"_

 _"aku menyukaimu Luhan."_

 _"Se-sehun.. jangan disini."_

 **A/N**

 **hallo. hahahahhaa. hayo kira kira itu siapa cewenya?**

 **btw untuk skinship dan semacamnya akan mulai dari Chap 5. aku berniat update nanti malem kalo emang chingudeul nungguin huehehe.**

 **disini aku juga mulai ngurangin humornya karna akan masuk ke inti cerita dan masalah ini itu. dan untuk chingu yang ilfeel sama Kris, haha tenang aja, nanti dia akan bertransformasi kok dari Kepompong jadi ulat (lah mundur dong.) maksudnya dari kepompong jadi naga kece yang rupawan. dia ga sebolot itu kok tenang aja hahaha.**

 **sekali lagi aku tunggu review nya ya kaka kaka,:""3**

 **yehet! -Moza**


	5. Chapter 5

THAT BOSS

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR, No Silent readers

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 5

"maaf. Aku salah kamar" kata Luhan dingin, lalu berbalik pergi. Sehun yang kaget, tanpa sadar langsung pergi mengejar Luhan. "Sehun? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya wanita itu, Irene, Bingung. Namun Sehun tak menjawab apa apa, ia hanya setengah berlari mengejar Luhan.

Luhan buru buru masuk ke lift, pintu tertutup tak lama sebelum Sehun sempat masuk. _"sial"_ desisnya. Selama di Lift luhan merasakan dadanya sesak. Entah karena apa. Ia terdiam, bayangan Sehun dan seorang wanita berputar putar di benaknya. Dengan langkah kesal, ia turun ke lobby dan menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"bagaimana kau bisa salah memberikan ku informasi kamar, nona Yuan!" desis Luhan kesal, ia tak mau menarik perhatian saat Lobby sedang ramai.

"ma-maaf Tuan Xi. Tapi aku tak mengerti."

"325. Itu bukan kamar manager EXO."

"maaf tuan, tapi itulah informasi di data kami. Orang yang anda maksud bermalam di kamar itu dengan tuan Oh Sehun." Lanjutnya takut takut. Ah! Pantas saja ia bertemu si Albino itu.

"mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku!" kata Luhan kesal lalu segera beranjak pergi. Ia harus pergi dari Hotel ini secepatnya. Baru setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Xi!" Luhan menengok dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi sedang setengah berlari kearahnya. Begitu ia sampai di hadapan Luhan, ia membungkuk yang lalu dibalas oleh Luhan "maaf Tuan Xi, saya mencari anda kemana-mana. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan" katanya.

" _aku juga daritadi mencarimu"_ batinnya. "ah, iya saya juga mencari anda dari tadi. Apakah ini tentang berkas yang dikirimkan tuan Kim?"

"iya. Tuan Xi, jika anda ada waktu, saya ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini. Ini penting sekali. Kami perlu merapatkan ini dengan anda." Luhan mengernyit heran _. "sepenting ini kah?"_ melihat wajah lawan bicara nya yang sedikit memelas, Luhan jadi tak enak hati.

"baiklah. Temui aku 10 menit lagi di ruang rapat di lantai 5. " kata Luhan, sambil menjentikkan jari kearah seorang staff hotel di dekat mereka, memberi kode agar menghampirinya.

"nanti, tolong tunjukan dia arah ruang meeting di lantai 5 yang biasa kupakai." Kata Luhan pada staff itu dengan bahasa China, sang staff mengangguk patuh.

"kalau begitu, aku tunggu anda disana. Permisi." Kata Luhan sambil pergi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan menyentuh pilihan "call" pada sebuah kontak

"hallo. Nona Chang, tolong temui aku di ruang rapat di lantai 5 10 menit lagi, dan jangan lupa ajak Kris untuk ikut. Aku membutuhkannya"

 **ooo**

Sehun sedang terdiam duduk di atas kasurnya, sementara Irene menatapnya bingung. Merasa situasi aga canggung akhirnya Irene memutuskan untuk pamit kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lama kepergian Irene, pintu kamar Sehun kembali terbuka.

"aku ada rapat. Jangan jauh jauh dari ponselmu. Aku akan mengabari kau hal yang penting nanti" kata manager sambil mengambil amplop coklat besar dari tas nya. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Melihat tingkah aneh Sehun yang tak rewel, sang manager mengernyit bingung.

"Sehun-ah, kau tak apa apa?" Tanya nya sambil menyentuh bahu Sehun, khawatir jika anak asuhannya sakit. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya, aku sedang buru buru" kata Manager lalu pergi. Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya frustasi. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia harus panic seperti ini.

"Luhan, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" gumamnya.

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Sehun yang kala itu sedang berbincang dengan anggota Red Velvet tak menyadari jika Luhan memperhatikannya dari tadi. Satu persatu anggota Red Velvet pergi, tinggalah Irene yang masih bersama Sehun. Setelah merasa anggotanya tak mencuri dengar dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan, raut muka Irene berubah menjadi sangat serius._

" _Sehun-ah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, aku mencuri dengar tentang ini dari manager ku." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "begini. Aku belum berhak untuk menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran apakah kau mengetahui ini juga atau tidak. Ini tentang kita berdua Sehun. Aku perlu membicarakan ini ditempat yang lebih private."_

 _Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari ruangan, tapi tak ada sebersit ide pun yang muncul di benaknya. Tiba tiba saat ia sedang berbalik, seorang crew yang ceroboh menabraknya dan membuat minumannya tumpah ke baju Sehun._

" _a-astaga, maaf kan aku Sehun-sshi. Biar aku bersihkan" kata crew itu gugup. Jelas sekali dia orang baru karena Sehun belum pernah melihat wanita itu. Sehun memandangi bajunya dan mendesah._

" _sudahlah, tak papa."_

" _kita bicara di kamar saja noona, sekalian aku ganti baju" bisik Sehun, dan kemudian disetujui oleh Irene. Ia tak menyangka keputusannya membawa Irene ke kamar akan membuahkan kesalahpahamam yang membuat perasaanya tak karuan sekarang_.

 _flashback end._

 _._

 _._

Sedang sibuk sibuknya membayangkan Luhan, ponsel sehun bergetar.

"yeoboseyo?"

" _Sehun-ah, temui aku sekarang di ruang rapat di lantai 5. Penting"_ titah sang manager dan panggilan dimatikan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, setelah menghembuskan nafasnya keras keras, Sehun bangkit dan bersiap.

 **ooo**

Sesampainya di lantai 5 ia menemukan 2 orang yang berjaga di depan sebuah pintu besar. Kedua orang itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sehun kaget sekali saat menemukan managernya diruangan itu bersama manager Red velvet, Irene, Nona Chang, Kris dan juga Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan.

"silahkan duduk tuan Oh." Kata Nona Chang saat melihat Sehun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping managernya.

"ada yang ingin kami sampaikan. Menindak lanjuti berita tentang video mu bersama tuan Xi di media social, yang mengakibatkan respond diluar dugaan kami, pihak S.M mengajukan solusi pengalihan perhatian. Yaitu, berita kau dan Nona Bae. kalian akan berpura pura seolah kalian berkencan. Dan saat public sudah terpancing dengan opini itu, kami yang akan mengklarifikasi kebenaran tersebut. Hal ini sudah disetujui oleh Tuan Xi Luhan dan Xi Yi Fan." Jelas Nona Chang dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih, sementara Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, mencoba mencari penjelasan disana.

Sementara Luhan hanya memandangnya dingin.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Lebih jelasnya akan dijelaskan oleh manager kalian." Kata Luhan bangkit disusul oleh Kris.

"mulai sekarang, kalian harus bersikap sebagai seorang pasangan kekasih. Jangan terlalu kentara, karena seakan mencurigakan, dan jangan terlalu tertutup. Pastikan Publik terpancing umpan ini" jelas manager.

"nah, ini yang tadinya mau aku katakana padamu" kata Irene berbisik pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun masih terdiam, mencerna kejadian barusan.

Ooo

Luhan berjalan memasuki lift, pikirannya masih berputar putar. Kejadian ia bertemu Irene dikamar Sehun dan pengalihan perhatian bodoh ini. Harusnya ia senang karena S.M menutupi berita tentangnya. Tapi… mengapa mengetahui Sehun akan berduaan dengan wanita lain membuatnya sesak

 _Beberapa saat lalu._

 _Luhan membaca lekat lekat berkas yang baru saja dibawa oleh manager EXO, berkas dari tuan kim yang berisi rencana pengalihan perhatian, biodata Sehun, biodata Irene dan semacamnya. Saat itu sang manager baru saja selesai menjelaskan tentang rencana tersebut. Mendengar hal itu semua, Luhan memijit pelipisnya Frustasi. merasakan nyeri didadanya._

" _ge… bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Kris pelan. "aku tak tau." Jawabnya nyaris berbisik. Hatinya lelah sekali hari ini._

" _apakah.. taka da cara lain?" Tanya Luhan pada sang manager, menatapnya penuh harap. Manager itu menggeleng._

" _menurut Tuan Kim, ini cara terbaik mengingat Sehun dan Nona Bae adalah publik figur, sebelum semuanya terlambat, ini adalah keputusan paling baik. Sebelumnya kami juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dan berhasil." Kata manager itu._

 _Melihat kakanya yang lelah dan bimbang, kris mengambil langkah sebagai perwakilan dan adik yang sedang waras._

" _ge… ini demi kebaikanmu!" pinta Kris sambil menatap luhan penuh arti. Mengingat kejadian barusan, Luhan seolah tersadar, Sehun pasti sudah dekat dengan wanita itu. Apa yang kau harapkan Lu? Batinnya. Dengan berat hati ia pun menyetujui dan menandatangani berkas itu, lalu dilanjutkan juga oleh Kris._

 _._

 _._

"Yi fan. Bi-bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" kata Luhan pelan, mereka sekarang hanya berdua di lift. Ingin sekali Luhan teriak dan memaki, tapi ia tak memiliki tenaga. Kris menatap kakanya yang lemas sekali, ia lalu merangkulnya, "tentu gege. Tenang saja. Semua akan baik baik saja"

" _tidak.. kau tak paham"_ batinnya.

 **ooo**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan manager, Sehun minta izin untuk pergi ke kamar Suho, disana Suho dan member member lain sedang berkumpul entah melakukan apa. Suasananya ribut sekali.

"kau darimana saja Hun?" kata Kai saat dia baru saja membuka pintu. Melihat Sehun yang masuk dengan wajah tertekuk, para member yang tadinya berisik, jadi terdiam dan saling pandang.

"a-aku harus bagaimana." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan gontai kearah mereka, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan badan tertelungkup

.

.

"lalu?" kata Suho saat Sehun selesai menjelaskan perihal ide gila managernya (minus insiden nya dengan Luhan)

"sudahlah, kau masih beruntung. Kau melakukan itu disaat kau tak memiliki kekasih. Coba bayangkan jadi aku? Saat aku harus membuat scandal dengan noona itu, aku sudah berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Untungnya dia bisa menerima. Tapi aku harus menebus nya diranjang setiap malam untuk rasa cemburu nya itu." jelas Baekhyun Frontal, sementara Chanyeol yang mendengarkannya hanya mengangguk angguk bangga. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Sehun belum berani menjelaskan lebih lanjut soal Luhan, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Seperti nya saat saat di China akan menjadi waktu terberat baginya.

 **ooo**

Pagi itu EXO dan Red Velvet memulai jadwal padat mereka, dari mengisi radio, talk show dan semacamnya, Sehun yang harus menjalani aktingnya sebagai pacar Irene pun memulai perannya hari ini.

Ia mengajak Irene makan bersama, menggandeng tangannya, bepergian, memposting selca yang mesra di instagramnya dan bahkan membeli barang barang couple.

Sudah 2 minggu Sehun melakukan perannya, dan beritanya sudah masuk ke media. Seperti sekarang ini. Mereka sedang mengisi acara di sebuah radio di China.

"sekarang, kami akan bertanya pada masing masing member. Pertanyaan pertama adalah trending topic di berbagai media social, langsung saja, Oh Sehun. In ipertanyaan untukmu" kata penyiar radio dengan bahasa China, beruntung Exo difasilitasi oleh translator dimana pun schedule mereka berlangsung.

"akhir akhir ini, kau terlihat sedang dekat dengan leader Red Velvet, Irene. Apakah kalian menjalani sebuah hubungan?" kata penyiar itu. Sehun diam sebentar menunggu translator menerjemahkan maksud pertanyaan barusan.

Sebelum menjawab, Sehun menghela nafas dalam dalam, ia tau sekali, pertanyaan ini akan tiba.

"ah.. tentang itu aku belum bisa menjawab lebih lanjut. Tapi memang aku dan Irene Noona sedang dekat."

"ah… sudah berapa lama kalian dekat?"

"sebenarnya kami sudah kenal lama karena 1 management di Korea, tapi kedekatan kami sudah berlangsung selama 1 bulan lebih" bohong Sehun. Ia harus memastikan mereka mengira dirinya dan Irene telah dekat sebelum insiden video ia dan Luhan.

"begitukah? Tapi mengapa kedekatanmu baru terlihat sekarang?"

"itu karena awalnya aku dan Irene noona, jarang bertemu karena jadwal kami, namun karena kami sedang ada project bersama di China sekarang, jadi aku akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk mengenal noona lebih dekat." Kata Sehun beralibi.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana Irene di matamu Sehun?"

"hm…" Sehun kehabisan kata kata, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia tak pernah dekat dengan wanita sebelumnya. jatuh hati saja belum pernah. Lalu tiba tiba bayangan Luhan terpintas di benaknya. Tanpa sadar Sehun tertawa kecil.

"wah wah.. ada yang sedang jatuh cinta sepertinya." Ledek sang penyiar Radio diikuti tawaan beberapa member.

Sehun mengingat memori saat ia menarik Luhan ke kamar mandi dan mengatainya anak kecil "dia.. dia sangat menggemaskan"

lalu ingatan Sehun saat Luhan memintanya menjadi asisten Luhan di Korea, lalu saat ia tak sengaja menyeburkan Luhan dan saat Luhan datang membawa kue "kadang dia menyebalkan. Namun sangat perhatian" .

"dia bisa menenangkan ku" kata Sehun, teringat saat Luhan mengelus punggungnya saat kejadian kecoa dikamarnya. "dia.. manis sekali. Dia selalu menolongku " kata Sehun saat bayangan Luhan tertawa ketika mereka berlari dan saat Luhan menelfon Kris untuk menjemput mereka. Lalu Sehun terdiam, tak ada lagi memori indah tentang Luhan dibenaknya. Setelah kejadian itu, ingatannya tentang Luhan adalah tatapan dingin pria itu di depan pintu kamar dan Luhan yang menghilang selama 2 minggu ini. "aku merindukannya" gumam sehun pelan, tapi mic yang ada di depannya membuat semua pendengar dapat mendengar hal itu.

Tak terkecuali Luhan, yang sedang mendengar radio di mobilnya. Ia mematikan radio itu dan menancap gas, buru buru pergi, entah kemana. Hatinya begitu nyeri, untuk alasan yang tak Luhan tau.

 **ooo**

Kejadian semakin diluar dugaan. Luhan selalu menghindari Sehun saat mereka bertemu terlebih bertatap mata, jika Sehun mencoba menghampirinya, Luhan akan balik badan dan pergi, Jika Sehun memandangnya Luhan akan berlagak sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Dan Sehun sangat kesal dengan itu semua. Kenyataan ini membuatnya gila.

Ia selalu tak focus dalam latihan, seringkali ia menabrak Kai, atau Chanyeol. Bahkan dengan bodohnya ia sempat skip beberapa detik sampai Baekhyun harus teriak dulu untuk menyadarkan lamunannya.

 **ooo**

Saat itu Kris dan Luhan sedang makan siang bersama. luhan sedang memainkan makanannya dan Kris yang sedang mengecek ponselnya serius sekali. "ah.. ini tidak berhasil" kata kris bermonolog tiba tiba. Luhan mengacuhkannya.

"ge. strategi pengalihan itu tak berhasil seperti yang kita harapkan. Para fans memang terkejut tapi mereka merasa itu palsu. Terlihat dari beberapa foto, Sehun tampak sangat kosong. ah.. aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka sejeli itu." Jelas Kris sedikit kesal. Luhan hanya mengangguk angguk berlagak perduli. Bisakah sehari saja tak ada Sehun di sekitarnya? "sudahlah, biarkan saja dia" semprot Luhan kesal.

"tenang lah, aku akan mengabari nona Chang untuk kordinasi dengan mereka. Aku ada ide. Kau tak perlu takut." Kata Kris lalu dia izin pamit sebentar untuk menelfon. Luhan mendesah. Dia tak tau harus merespond apa.

 **ooo**

"MWO?!" Sehun kaget sekali. sekarang, dia sedang berada dikamar hotel di China (masih merupakan Hotel Keluarga Xi.) bersama Irene dan kedua managernya.

"ini perintah langsung dari Yi fan-sshi. Respond mereka tak seperti yang kita harapkan" jelas managernya. "kita pasti bisa sehun-ah! Fighting!" kata Irene menyemangati.

Sehun tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

 **ooo**

Saat itu Luhan sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bar, hari sudah malam, dan kehidupan kota Beijing tampak tak pernah mati. Ia bukan penggemar alcohol sebenarnya, tapi beberapa hal yang terjadi akhir akhir ini membuat dirinya kembali meminum minuman itu.

Sedang asik asiknya berjalan, mata luhan menangkap keberadaan seseorang jauh di depannya, namun, ia bisa melihat jelas siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Oh sehun dengan Irene. Ingin sekali Luhan berpaling, tapi matanya masih terpaku.

.

.

Sehun dan Irene berjalan jalan sebentar, mencari tempat yang cukup ramai namun tak terlalu mencolok. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan scenario yang sudah disusun sebelumnya. mereka berjalan dengan Irene yang tertawa bahagia, begitu juga Sehun. Mencoba berakting sebaik mungkin. setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, Sehun dan Irene berhenti, kemudian keduanya saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap dengan penuh makna. Sehun menangkup wajah Irene dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Irene. Mempusatkan pandangannya pada bibir ranum wanita itu. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sehun membatu.

"maafkan aku noona, aku tak bisa" bisiknya, lalu ia beralih ke kening Irene dan menciumnya disitu. Irene sempat kaget. Tapi menurutnya Sehun tak bisa karena belum pernah melakukannya.

"tak apa Sehun, biar aku saja" katanya, lalu Irene memajukan badannya, memegang mantel pria itu, berjinjit mencoba mencium bibir Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun reflek menghindar, dan ciuman itu mendarat disudut bibirnya. Irene sempat kecewa, namun ia mencoba mengerti. Dan keduanya pun pergi tanpa menyadari seseorang yang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

 **ooo**

 **BGM: Soyou feat Junggigo – Some.**

 _Sometimes, I get annoyed without even knowing_ _  
_ _But my feelings for you haven't changed_ _  
_ _Maybe I'm the weird one, I thought_ _  
_ _As I struggled by myself_ _  
While tossing and turning alone in an empty room_

Sehun kembali ke kamar hotel, managernya sedang tak berada disana saat itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, menetralkan rasa aneh di dadanya.

 _As I struggled by myself_ _  
While tossing and turning alone in an empty room  
The TV plays reruns of yesterday's drama  
As I hold my phone that doesn't ring until I sleep_

Sementara Luhan sedang berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke mansion. Ia membatalkan niatnya ke bar, ia kesal sekali hari ini. Rasanya membully kris jauh lebih menyenangkan

 _These days, it feels like you're mine, it seems like you're mine but not  
It feels like I'm yours, it seems like I'm yours but not  
What are we? I'm confused, don't be aloof_

Sehun teringat saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan, bagaimana ia menabrak pria itu. Dan foto menggemaskan yang ia taruh di screen savernya. Bahkan ekspresi Luhan saat menendang kakinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil betapa lucunya pertemuan dia dan Luhan berawal.

 _It feels like we're lovers, it seems like we're lovers but not  
Whenever you see me, you act so vague to me  
These days, I hate hearing that I'm just like a friend_

Luhan memaki maki sepanjang jalan. Ia benci sekali pria bermarga oh itu. "dasar albino sakit Jiwa!" kata Luhan keras keras. Ia teringat bagaimana si pria gila itu menariknya ke kamar mandi, lengkap dengan tuduhan pencuri dan kepalanya yang ditoyor oleh ponsel.

 _I want to open my eyes to your text every morning  
I want to fall asleep with your voice at the end of the day_

Lalu, Sehun teringat bagaimana ia membujuk kyungsoo untuk membantunya membuat kue. Ia juga masih ingat betul saat luhan memintanya menjadi asisten, lengkap dengan smirk menyebalkannya itu.

 _On the weekends, I want to hug you in front of a lot of people as if I'm showing off_

Ingatan Luhan saat tercebur di kolam gara gara Oh Sehun membuatnya memaki lebih keras, ia juga ingat bagaimana ia berbelanja banyak barang.

 _These days, it feels like you're mine, it seems like you're mine but not  
It feels like I'm yours, it seems like I'm yours but not_

Lalu memori saat dia dan adiknya membuat Kue, ekspresi panic dan ketidak tahuan mereka saat kue mereka hancur di oven, dan saat mereka berhasil membuat seonggok kue tart cokelat lalu saat sebuah bantal mendarat di wajahnya

 _These days, I hate hearing that I'm just like a friend_

Sehun tertawa kecil saat ia teringat dimana ia terlonjak kaget karena kecoa dan menubruk Luhan, lalu pintu terbuka dan menjeblak terbuka oleh Suho.

 _I don't like you, don't like you these days_

Sehun tersenyum saat ingatannya kembali tentang Luhan yang tertawa sambil berlari dalam gerakan slow motion disampingnya.

 _But I only have you, I only have you_

 _Clearly draw the line for me  
Don't pull out but confess your love to me_

Ingatan sehun yang berlari sambil tersenyum dengan tampan kearahnya menghentikan emosi Luhan. Ia mendesah, tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini.

 _Pretending that we're just friends, acting like we're lovers, don't do that  
The more I think about it, I get more curious about your real feelings_  
 _Girl you're so ambiguous, I can't do anything or maybe I'm expecting a miracle, lotto  
I want a clear sign but I forget all about it when I see your smile_

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Sehun bangkit dan mendekat kearah jendela, memasukan tangannya ke saku, dan mengingat bagaimana wajah dingin Luhan saat ia bertemu Irene dikamarnya. Sementara Luhan, yang tengah terjebak macet hanya menyandarkan kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan bayangan wajah panic Sehun saat ia mengetuk kamarnya.

 _These days, it feels like you're mine, it seems like you're mine but not  
It feels like I'm yours, it seems like I'm yours but not  
Don't just laugh like you don't know and stop this now, be real with me  
Don't put me in your heart and look elsewhere  
Why don't you stop acting like you don't know when you do know?  
Don't give excuses that you're tired but hurry and tell me, I love you_

Lalu memori saat luhan menjauhi Sehun, saat sehun sedang bermesraan dengan Irene menghampiri keduanya. mereka berdua tak mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tak tau bagaimana perasaan satu sama lain. Namun situasi ini benar benar membunuh keduanya. Sehun tak suka luhan menjauh, luhan tak suka sehun berdekatan dengan Irene. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. Keduanya pun berkata pelan "aku merindukanmu. Luhan/Sehun" bersamaan.

 **(Music end)**

 **ooo**

Saat itu EXO sedang bersiap untuk perform disebuah acara besar di China dengan beberapa artis lain seperti red velvet dan artis X.I.

"kudengar katanya rencanamu tak berhasil?' bisik Baekhyun disaat keduanya sedang berada di ruang tunggu EXO. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"hyung… aku tak bisa seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada seseorang" kata Sehun frustasi, berharap hyungnya akan membantu.

"bersalah? Siapa? Kenapa?"

"aku.. selalu terbayang seseorang. Aku merasa bersalah setiap kali dekat dengan Irene noona. Dia sllalu hadir dalam benakku, dalam mimpiku. Aku tak bisa begini terus hyung"

"ah.. kau jatuh hati pada seseorang." Kata Baekhyun mengangguk angguk sambil tersenyum

"aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Sehun sambil menoleh, mengharapkan bantuan

"percayalah kata hatimu hun-ah" sehun terbelalak. Bagaimana orang secerewet byun baekhyun bisa sangat minim bicara saat dibutuhkan seperti ini. Sebelum sehun sempat merespon, si pendek itu sudah bangkit dan pergi menghampiri vocal line untuk pemanasan. Sehun terdiam beberapa menit. Bertarung dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia tak bisa begini terus. Dengan tergesa gesa ia bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu

"YAK! MAU KEMANA KAU?! KITA PERFORM SEBENTAR LAGI!" teriak Suho namun si maknae sudah menghilang duluan.

 **ooo**

Ia harus mencari Luhan. Dia pasti disini. Luhan selalu memantau jalannya project. Bagaikan pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang membaca sebuah berkas sambil jalan. Sehun menghampirinya sedikit terburu, dan menarik lengannya paksa. Persis saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"HEY!" kata luhan mencoba meronta. Berkas yang dipegang Luhan sampai jatuh entah dimana. Sehun menyeretnya ke sebuah kamar mandi terdekat dan melepaskan ganggamannya. Ia memandang Luhan dengan nafas terengah engah.

Luhan baru saja mengecek artis X.I yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tunggu EXO, ia sedang membaca laporan dan tiba tiba si albino gila malah menariknya kemari. Luhan terdiam. Memandang Sehun dengan tatapan datar.

"wae?! Kenapa kau tak marah dan menggila seperti biasanya?!"

"mau apa kau?" kata Luhan dingin, mengalihkan pandangannya

"kenapa kau menjauhiku? Kenapa kau seperti ini?!" Tanya Sehun tajam

"aku tak menjauhimu. Aku hanya.. bersikap professional." Kata Luhan sambil bersedekap dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya, seolah itu keputusan final.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa membiarkanku menjalani hariku tanpa kau muncul sedikit saja di benakku Luhan? Kau bertingkah seolah ingin profesional? Baiklah, coba bersikaplah profesional dengan hal ini." Kata Sehun, ia lalu memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan mendorongnya, merapatkan diri mereka ke dinding, Sehun semakin mendekat, memperpendek jarak mereka, wajahnya bergerak mendekati bibir Luhan.

Luhan sempat membatu sampai tiba tiba otak bodohnya teriak  
" _bergerak bodoh!"_ dengan sekejap ia mendorong Sehun kuat kuat, Sehun terdorong beberapa langkah dengan tatapan bingung

"KAU GILA?! MENURUTMU AKU AKAN JATUH BEGITU SAJA DENGANMU? Kau berduaan dengan wanita dikamar. Kau bahkan menciumnya dijalan. Dan sekarang kau mencoba menciumku?!" amuk Luhan.

"LUHAN! Aku tak melakukan apa apa dikamar. Bajuku ketumpahan minuman saat itu dan aku mandi. Irene hanya ingin menceritakan tentang rencana manager nya. Dan apa yang kau lihat tentang aku berciuman itu adalah scenario! Aku bahkan berpaling Luhan. Aku tak bisa. Kau selalu hadir di benakku. Bahkan saat interview di radio, semua hal yang kusebutkan adalah saat aku teringat dirimu!" kata Sehun frustasi. Luhan terdiam.

"aku.. aku menyukaimu Luhan! Sangat menyukaimu!" dan Sehun bergerak maju, mendorong Luhan kembali ke dinding

"se-" dan ucapan Luhan terdiam begitu Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Keduanya merasakan letupan letupan gila dalam dada mereka, Luhan ingin melawan tetapi badannya seolah menghianatinya. kepala Sehun bergerak gerak mencari posisi yang tepat untuk bisa menikmati bibir Luhan terus dan terus. Saat Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan untuk meminta izin, Luhan pun mengizinkan dengan senang hati dan lidah Sehun masuk dengan liarnya. Mereka saling memagut. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, ia selalu mengejar bibir Luhan, seolah ini ciuman terakhirnya.

" _hey! Kau berciuman dengan musuh bebuyutanmu_!" kata otaknya, namun hatinya menang kali ini. _"diam dan nikmatilah bodoh."_

Luhan benar benar membuatnya Gila, tangan Sehun sudah merambat ke punggung mulus Luhan dan perut ratanya. Keduanya merasakan celana mereka menyempit dengan gemuruh di dada, seolah menginginkan yang lebih.

Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan sampai bahunya terekspos. Ia lalu bergerak ke leher Luhan, menciumi dan menjilatnya bagaikan candu untuk Sehun.

"se-sehun.. jangan disini." Kata Luhan setengah mendesah.

"diam lah. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi" kata Sehun terengah, menahan nafsunya. Ia menggendong Luhan dan menyandarkannya di dinding, sementara kaki Luhan ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Sehun.

Sehun terus menjelajahi leher putih Luhan, memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil, membuat si yang punya mendesah sambil menjambak rambut Sehun nikmat.

Mereka begitu mabuk dengan satu sama lain sampai tak menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"mungkin dia di- OH ASTAGA! MAAFKAN KAMI!" kata Baekhyun yang tak sengaja memergoki Sehun dan Luhan dengan posisi yang sangat intim. Luhan yang sedang digendong panda oleh Sehun, Bibir keduanya merah mereka, kemeja Luhan yang kedodoran sehinggan bahunya terekspos, menjelaskan sangat jelas apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun dan Luhan yang kaget reflek menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen yang memerhatikan mereka. Demi tuhan, Sehun ingin membunuh hyungnya saat itu juga.

TBC

 _Sneak peek:_

" _kau milikku!"_

" _aku benci padamu! Dasar gila"_

" _maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku begitu menyukaimu"_

" _wow! Mengapa aku baru tau."_

 **A/N**

 **Hahahaha maaf updatenya kemaleman. Eike baru sampe rumah. Makasih ya chingu yang udah nunggu. Maaf untuk scene lovey dovey yang abal. Tenang tenang NC nya ga Cuma ini kok. Masih bertebaran di next chapter. (maaf juga kalo lagi lagi BGM ga pas timingnya)**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur ya. Jangan lupa review chingudeul. Kalo ngga aku pundung nih :"(**

 **Hehehe gomawo:***

 **Yehet! -Moza**


	6. Chapter 6

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boyslove, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 6

"mungkin dia di- OH ASTAGA! MAAFKAN KAMI!"pekikan Baekhyun lengkap dengan jalannya yang berhenti tiba tiba membuat para member yang berjalan dibelakangnya bertubrukan. Sadar dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat di depan, Chanyeol, Kai dan Baekhyun kelabakan, sementara Chen malah cekikikan sendiri.

"aigoooooo~" kata si muka kotak itu.

"ka-kami pergi dulu. Kau ditunggu Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun lalu buru buru pergi, diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai. sementara Chen masih terdiam ditempat sambil tertawa, menatap Sehun yang dengan kikuk menurunkan Luhan dan membenahi pakaiannya.

Sadar bahwa seekor Kim Jongdae masih asik menonton Sehun-Luhan di toilet, Baekhyun kembali dan menarik kerah Chen menyeretnya untuk pergi. Dan troll itu pun menghilang dengan suara tawanya yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

"aku pergi dulu. Aku hubungi kau nanti" kata Sehun setelah memastikan dirinya tak berantakan lagi. Luhan mengangguk. Baru beberapa langkah, sehun berbalik dan mengecup kening Luhan, dan memberinya senyuman tampan.

Dan si albino itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah merona.

.

.

 _Flashback._

" _seperti ada yang kurang. Siapa ya" kata Lay yang sedang berlatih dance dengan Kai dan Xiumin_

" _ah iya, dimana Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan vocalnya bersama vocal line yang lain. "tadi dia keluar buru buru sekali" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol yang tengah komat kamit berlatih lirik rap nya._

" _dia harus kembali sebelum Suho tau." Lanjut si mata burung hantu sambil menatap sebuah pintu ruangan dimana Suho sedang berada._

" _oke, aku akan mencarinya." Kai lalu bangkit dari duduknya bersiap mencari anggota dance line nya itu. melihat Kai bangkit, Chanyeol tak mau ketinggalan._

" _aku ikut denganmu!" sambar Chanyeol sambil berdiri, fanboy itupun mengikuti langkah idolanya. Baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya pergi, buru buru mengikuti mereka, dan disusul Chen yang tak mau ditinggal oleh beagles line itu._

 _Tinggalah, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin diruangan itu, serta…_

" _OTTOKHAEEE?!" sebuah suara yang nyaris seperti orang menangis terdengar dari kamar mandi. Ya suara leader mereka Suho._

" _Lay, mungkin sebaiknya kau bujuk lagi Suho untuk keluar." Pinta Xiumin dan Lay mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

" _hey!" panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh, mendapati hyung mereka sedang berjalan menghampiri. "sedang apa kau disini Baekki?" "aku akan membantu kalian mencari Sehun" kata Baekhyun sambil meneruskan jalannya, membuat si pria paling pendek itu berada di depan, layaknya seorang boss. Baru berapa langkah, seseorang berlari dan menghampiri mereka_

" _aku ikut!" kata Chen sambil merangkul Baekhyun._

 _._

" _lewat sini!" titah Baekhyun, memandu jalan."kau yakin?" Tanya Kai tampak ragu. Ketimbang Sehun yang hilang, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sedang bersama beagles line di gedung asing. Dan si paling berisik sedang menunjukan jalan dengan kelewat yakin seolah dirinya tour guide. Bisa bisa, Kai-lah yang hilang nantinya._

" _tentu!" Sahut Baekhyun seolah bisa mengendus keberadaan Sehun. "dia keluar buru buru sekali, pasti dia sedang sakit perut dan pergi ke toilet." Logika Byun Baekhyun no #1._

 _Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. "lalu kenapa dia tidak memakai toilet di dalam ruang tunggu?"._

" _haruskah aku menjawab itu?" celetuk Chen sambil memutar bola matanya malas._

 _Ah, iya, Kai baru ingat. Suho sedang mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Ia merasa gugup dan panik, terlebih perform ini sangat lah penting, dan mengingat Sehun saat latihan dan rehearsal tampil dengan buruk, membuat Suho dan yang lainnya mengkhawatirkan penampilan mereka kali ini._

 _Dan sang leader akhirnya mengunci dirinya, Kai bersumpah ia mendengar Suho menangis dan berteriak bahwa ia tak becus jadi pemimpin, bahwa semua adalah salahnya. Lalu Lay akan datang dan mengetuk pintu itu, mengajak Suho keluar dan pemandangan itu aku berlanjut seperti adegan drama korea dengan dialog tak nyambung dari keduanya._

 _Terakhir yang Kai lihat, Lay menyerah dan kemudian latihan dance dengan dirinya dan Xiumin._

" _ayo cepat, kita harus menemukan Sehun sebelum Suho tau maknaenya menghilang. Kalau tidak, kita lah yang akan dikunci dikamar mandi seharian" Logika Byun Baekhyun no #2._

 _Mereka sampai di sebuah toilet, dengan sangat yakin, Baekhyun memandu member lain masuk ke dalam situ._ _Tak menyangka sama sekali dengan pemandangan yang akan mereka temukan._

 _Flashback end_

 **ooo**

Ke empatnya berjalan tergesa gesa, sementara Chen tampak riang sekali. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, yang pertama kali sampai adalah Kai, lelaki itu langsung duduk disamping kekasihnya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jo-Jongin kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil membulatkan matanya. Tapi Kai tak menjawab, nafasnya terdengar menderu. Seperti nya kyungsoo tau apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya sekarang.

"kau sudah menemukan Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin yang duduk di hadapan mereka, Belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan, keduanya duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mereka juga sama anehnya.

Lalu datanglah Chen dengan senyumnya yang merekah sambil duduk disamping Xiumin dan merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"kau sudah bertemu Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chen, sambil menyikut Kai, memberi tau pria itu agar menjaga sikap di depan hyungdeul nya.

"yeah. Begitulah"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka suara, Sehun sudah masuk kembali ke ruangan, berjalan melewati hyungnya begitu saja dan duduk jauuuuh sekali dari mereka. Semuanya menatap Sehun heran, Chanyeol membuang muka, Chen cekikikan, sementara Kai dan Baekhyun sedang kasak kusuk, saling menyalahkan.

"jika ia ngambek gara gara ini, semuanya karna kau!" kata Kai setengah berbisik pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang duduk ditengah tengah mereka secara tidak langsung jadi ikut mendengar omongan kekasihnya ini.

"Yak! kenapa karna aku?!"

"karena ke sok tahu-an Hyung, kita jadi harus masuk kesana!"

Keduanya benar benar tak mau kalah, Chanyeol sesekali menarik uke nya pelan, mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun agar tidak meladeni Kai, sekaligus mencegah amukan Baekhyun yang menyeramkan pada idolanya.

"aku kan hanya membantu!" sahut Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"tampaknya itu semua tak membantu sama sekali" desis Kai tajam. Baekhyun hampir saja melayangkan kaleng minuman di depannya ke si hitam ini, tapi Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang menyeramkan langsung melerai mereka.

"YAK! Hentikan bodoh. Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi!" dan semua mata pun tertuju pada si pria paling pendek itu.

"Chen, kau dari tadi hanya cekikikan saja, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Xiumin, mencoba menghentikan suara tawa menyebalkan Chen. Bersamaan dengan Suho dan Lay yang berhasil membujuk leader itu keluar.

"ah.. maaf kan aku atas sikapku tadi. Aku seharusnya membimbing kalian" kata Suho sendu. "aku harap kita dapat tampil sangat bagus. Sehun, aku sangat berharap padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa tampil dengan baik nanti, Hun-ah" lanjutnya sambil memandang maknae nya yang duduk sendirian

"tentu saja!" celetuk Chen. Semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang. "dia pasti tampil dengan baik! Suasana hati Sehun sekarang sedang luar biasa bahagia, setelah bermesraan dengan Luhan-sshi dikamar mandi."

"oh. Begi-APA?!"

"LUHAN-SSHI? MAKSUDMU TUAN MUDAH XI?"

"ASTAGA SEHUN! KAU BENAR BENAR TAK WARAS!"

Sementara Chanyeol, Baek dan Kai hanya menghela nafasnya, jika Sehun marah, ini semua 80% salah Chen. Terima kasih Chen, kau telah mengajukan dirimu secara sukarela sebagai kambing hitam.

 **ooo**

Pertunjukan saat itu berakhir sukses. Mereka kembali ke ruang tunggu, istirahat sebentar dan bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini, mereka akan menempati dorm baru mereka di China, karena jadwal mereka yang padat, mengharuskan Group S.M menetap di Beijing dengan pengawasan dan peraturan X.I China Entertainment.

Sepanjang jalan ke dorm baru, Sehun masih saja diam, lelah sebenarnya, tapi rasa kesal yang memuncak membuatnya tak bisa tidur, Chanbaek dan Kai pun juga tidak tidur. Takut maknae nya akan mencekik mereka diam diam.

.

.

"ommooooo. Dorm ini luas sekaliiii!" kata Chen norak. Dorm baru EXO di china memiliki kapasitas ruangan yang lebih luas dengan halaman belakang, rooftop, ruang khusus bersantai dengan segala macam permainan serta home theatre. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dorm mereka di Korea, namun dorm EXO di Beijing benar benar luas.

"astaga. Bagaimana kita akan membersihkan ini semua nanti?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Menyuruh seluruh member untuk membersihkan dorm mereka di Korea saja sangat susah, sekarang harus menyuruh mereka membersihkan dorm seluas ini? Terdengar tak mungkin.

"tenang saja, pihak X.I telah menyiapkan maid 24 jam untuk kalian. Jika kalian terlalu lelah, kalian bisa memanggilnya" kata Manager-nim sambil duduk di sebuah sofa.

"hebat sekali kan? Pantas saja masuk X.I sangat susah, mereka memanjakan artisnya seperti ini." Lanjut Manager itu, terlihat paling senang diantara yang lainnya.

"daebak! Pacarmu memang keren Hun!" kata Chen. Dan semua hening. Sehun yang sedang berdiri dekat situ sambil melipat lengannya, menatap Chen dengan aura membunuh.

"apa katamu Jongdae? Sehun punya pacar?" tanya sang Manager. Dan helaan nafas Sehun mengawali sesi introgasi yang sangat panjang.

.

.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA INI!" kata sang Manager, namun ekspresi nya lebih terlihat seperti orang…. Bahagia?

"bertahun tahun single, akhirnya kau menemukan pasanganmu. Dan bukan orang sembarangan pula. Hahaha, kau seharusnya membanggakan dirimu pada Hyung hyung mu ini." Lanjut Manager-nim sambal tertawa. Sementara member lain membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan tingkah hyung-nim nya ini.

Sebenarnya manager itu sudah bosan melihat Sehun sendirian, disaat member member lain berlovey dovey, Sehun akan sendirian dan berpasangan dengan manager nya saat berpergian jika hyung hyungnya asik sendiri.

"tapi.. aku minta hal ini jangan sampai tercium oleh publik dulu. Karna kita masih belum tau bagaimana tindakan dari pihak X.I ya, kau tau kan.. Luhan-sshi itu pewaris utama X.I, pasti kalian akan menjadi sorotan di kalangan entertainer dan businessman. Keluarganya pun salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di Asia Timur. Jadi… tahan dulu gejolak mu itu Sehun-ah. Lagi pula kau masih ada kontrak perjanjian dengan Irene. Hahaha, omong omong, ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau meminta dirinya menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Manager-nim sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Member yang lain pun menatap Sehun dengan antusias. Kecuali Lay, karna Lay sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"aku… tidak mengatakan apa apa"

"APA? LALU KENAPA KAU BISA BERMESRAAN SEPERTI TADI?! Dengan menggendong nya pula. Kalau saja kami telat masuk, aku yakin kalian sudah melucuti celana." Sembur Baekhyun.

" _nah itu malah yang aku mau!"_ batin Sehun. "aku hanya menciumnya begitu saja. Dan dia tidak menolak"

"kau… gila." Desis Kai tak percaya.

"yak, seperti kau tidak saja. Di dorm ini kau lah yang paling yadong, bahkan melebihi Chanyeol hyung. Kau tau tidak, aku pernah memergokimu melakukan itu di dapur, saat…" dan Sehun meneruskan ocehannya, sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, "hentikan maknae itu, atau D.O akan memanggangnya untuk makan malam" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "ah, takmungkin, dia kan dongsaeng kesayangan si satansoo itu."

"…. Lalu saat aku baru mau mandi, aku tau kalian berdua se-"

"okay. Cukup Sehun-ah kami mengerti." Kata Xiumin menghentikan ocehan frontal Sehun. "omong omong, darimana kau belajar mencium seperti itu? bukan kah kau belum pernah berciuman? Kau tadi terlihat sangat mahir." Tanya Chen mengingat ingat.

Wajah Sehun memerah, ia malu sekali harus ditanya seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke seseorang. Para member yang mengernyit bingung mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Sehun itu.

"APA?!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

"JANGAN BILANG KAU BELAJAR DARI LAY-HYUNG!" Si tersangka yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mendongak. Menatap yang lainnya dengan tatapan polos.

"apa?"

"apa yang Hyung ajarkan padanya?" tanya Kai membelalakan matanya,

"ah, Sehunie hanya bertanya apa yang biasa aku dan Suho lakukan jika berdua, lalu kuceritakan saja. terus dia minta aku menjelaskannya dengan detail. Memangnya kenapa?"

Suho menutup wajahnya tak percaya. Sementara member lain hanya mendesah. Bingung harus merespon apa ditengah kepolosan Hyung dan ketololan Maknae mereka.

 **ooo**

Luhan pulang ke mansionnya dengan wajah sangat ceria. Meskipun waktu menunjukan sudah larut, Luhan tampaknya tidak lelah sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Kris yang sudah tumbang sedari di mobil. Ia bahkan meninggalkan adiknya di mobil karena pria itu susah sekali dibangunkan.

"jahat sekali kau, meninggalkanku dimobil. Kalau aku mati bagaimana?!" damprat Kris dengan muka bantal. Ia menerobos masuk ke kamar Luhan dan menjatuhkan badannya disamping kakanya yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjang.

"bodoh. Kacanya kan dibuka, mana mungkin kau mati. Lagipula, salahmu sendiri tidur terlalu pulas!" kata Luhan. Tapi ada yang aneh dari pria itu. Luhan malah tersenyum lebar sekali, kontras dengan kata katanya barusan. Harusnya kan ia bernada kesal seperti biasanya. Kris yang sedang tidur, langsung terduduk. Menatap kakanya lekat lekat, alisnya bertautan, seperti sedang berfikir keras sekali.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung, sadar adik tololnya memperhatikan dirinya dengan pandangan aneh. "ada yang berbeda denganmu" kata Kris, menyipitkan matanya, bertanya penuh selidik

"be-berbeda bagaimana?" "kau gembira sekali hari ini. Kau tau, itu sangat menyeramkan ge" kata Kris bersungguh sungguh. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu duduk dikasurnya dan menatap Kris serius.

"aku bahagia karena sedang jatuh cinta Kris. Rasanya indaaaah sekali" kata Luhan sambil memegang dadanya dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu bertingkah seperti sedang berkhayal. Persis seperti seorang gadis yang kasmaran. Dan pemandangan itu malah terlihat lebih menyeramkan di mata Kris dari sebelumnya.

Kakanya benar benar sudah gila sepertinya.

"lalu?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kris cepat sekali, Kris sampai takut kepala Luhan putus dan gelinding di lantai. Oke, kalau Luhan tidak gila, berarti dia kesurupan. Kris benar benar ketakutan sekarang.

"dia menciumku Kris! Ciuman pertamaku! Astaga aku bisa gilaaaa" jelas Luhan luar biasa bahagia, lalu membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dengan tangan ia rentangkan besar besar. Ah… rasanya seperti berbunga bunga. Indah sekali.

"bukan kah kau sudah gila?" gumam Kris, Luhan masih bisa mendengar itu. Setelah menghela nafas, Luhan pun duduk lagi dan bertingkah normal. _Sukurlah dia sudah tidak kesurupan,_ batin Kris.

"Kris, aku memang menyukai seseorang. Awalnya aku tak tau aku telah menyukainya. Mengingat hubungan kami awalnya hanya sebatas pekerjaan dan dia menyebalkan. Tapi tadi dia menciumku dan aku sangat bahagia. Apakah aku sudah berpacaran dengannya sekarang? Karena tadi dia tidak mengatakan apa apa soal pacaran" tanya Luhan. Dia bodoh sekali soal ini, mungkin Kris bisa membantu.

"dalam kamusku, itu sudah dihitung pacaran. Karena kalian sudah berciuman. Tapi kalau kau tak yakin, lihat saja sikap dia beberapa hari kedepan" kata Kris menggurui. Beruntung pengalaman cintanya sangat banyak. Ia bisa berbagi pada kaka gila nya ini.

Luhan mengangguk angguk sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"jadi, bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang lebih tua?" Luhan mengernyit heran. Lebih tua? Bukannya Sehun umurnya jauh lebih muda dari Luhan?

"apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Kim. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan tuan Kim?" tanya Kris penasaran. Ah, iya. Luhan lupa, si tolol ini masih mengira dirinya menyukai Tuan Kim yang sudah beristri.

 _Bug!_ Luhan menendang kris sekuat tenaga sampai ia terjatuh dari ranjang. "sana kembali ke kamarmu!" damprat Luhan, Kris buru buru bangun sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sakit.

"aish…aku serius, bagaimana rasanya? Terlebih yang kau cium itu laki laki." Luhan memandang Kris berapi api.

"YANG AKU MAKSUD ITU OH SEHUN! AKU TAK PERNAH MENYUKAI TUAN KIM! DASAR BODOH!" raungnya. Kris mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

Hening…

"wow, kok aku baru tau?" tanya nya polos. "karena kau terlalu tolol." Semprot Luhan sambil melipat tangannya.

Kris diam sebentar. Lalu… "ASTAGA! JADI KAU PACARAN DENGAN OH SEHUN SEKARANG?! Terima kasih gege.. terima kasih!" kata Kris bahagia sambil memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan yang merasa jijik buru buru mencoba melepaskan dirinya dan menghirup oksigen banyak banyak.

"kenapa kau berterima kasih?!" "karena kau berpacaran dengan bias ku! Aku bisa meminta foto dengannya setiap saaat!" Luhan memandang Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya, si tinggi itu pun berbalik dan akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya lengkap dengan senyum bodoh. Luhan masih bisa mendengar Kris teriak "AKU BERUNTUNG LAHIR DIKELUARGA INII!" yang perlahan menghilang.

"aku yang sial harus punya adik sepertimu" gumam Luhan lalu mendengus.

Ingatan Luhan kembali pada kejadian kembali mengembang. Benarkah.. benarkah sekarang ia dan sehun sekarang berpacaran?

Sementara itu di dorm baru EXO, Sehun sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan satu tangan sebagai alas kepalanya, ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Bibir Luhan begitu manis. Membuatnya candu untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih.

Benarkah sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan? Sehun mengambil ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Luhan.

Tapi dia tiba tiba terdiam…

"sial. Aku tak punya kontaknya!" kata Sehun sambil melempar Ponselnya kesal.

Oh Sehun, jelas sekali kau butuh banyak belajar tentang percintaan.

 **ooo**

Pagi sekali Luhan harus disibukan oleh jadwal rapat dengan para petinggi perusahaan. Tak hanya membahas soal Project EXO namun juga project X.I yang lain, Luhan harus mewakili ayahnya dengan sekertarisnya Nona Chang. Kris tak ikut, karna otaknya masih terlalu cetek untuk hal ini.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya rapat, notifikasi pesan LINE masuk ke ponselnya. Luhan memberi kode meminta waktu satu menit.

 _Oh Sehun:_

 _Maaf baru menghubungimu. Aku baru ingat tak punya kontakmu._

 _-kekasih mu Oh Sehun._

Luhan tersenyum lebar, menimbang nimbang apa yang akan dia katakan sekarang. Ia berdehem sekali, lalu mulai mengetik.

" _Cih, aku tau itu kau. Tertulis di ID LINE mu, bodoh. Omong omong darimana kau dapat ID ku?"_

" _dari Kris. Aku bertemu dengan dirinya tadi. Ah tidak, dia yang menemuiku. Hahaha"_

" _menemuimu? Untuk apa?"_ alis Luhan bertautan.

lalu Sehun mengirim sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama Kris yang kelewat akrab.

 _Oh Sehun:_

" _dia memanggilku kakak ipar, dan memintaku berfoto bersama. kurasa dia sudah tau tentang kita, benarkan?"_

Astaga, ingatkan Luhan untuk membunuh adiknya itu. Hening beberapa menit.

" _hahaha, pasti tebakanku benar."_

Hening lagi. Tak ada balasan dari Luhan maupun Sehun.

" _Oh iya Lu, apakah hari ini kau sibuk?"_

" _tidak juga. Kenapa?"_

" _ayo kita makan siang bersama! Kau mau kan?"_

Luhan tersenyum lebar sekali, jika ini film kartun, pasti bibirnya sudah melewati wajahnya sekarang. Luhan tak sadar beberapa peserta rapat menatapnya bingung.

 _Makan siang, makan malam, makan pagi, aku mau! Apapun aku mau!_ Batinnya.

Tapi pria itu hanya menjawab _"dimana?"_

" _ah, aku tidak tau tempat makan enak di Beijing, baiklah, akan aku tanya Kris dulu._

" _JANGAN!"_

" _kenapa?"_

" _takpapa. Jangan saja. baiklah. Dimanapun yang kau pilih pasti aku setuju"_ asal bersama kau, aku pasti setuju. Gumam Luhan

" _arraso, akan aku kabari dimana, nanti. Luhan, Fighting_!" lalu Sehun mengirimnya banyak sekali sticker seperti sticker hati, kiss, hug, love dan segala macam. 10 pesan hanya berisi sticker. Tapi yang membuat Luhan senang luar biasa adalah pesan terakhir Sehun.

"aku merindukan mu."

Tanpa disadari, Luhan melompat kegirangan. Ia benar benar merasa bahagia. Ternyata jatuh cinta seindah ini. Dunia serasa milik dia dan Sehun. Sampai tiba tiba…

"Tuan Muda Xi, a-apakah anda baik baik saja?" tanya Nona Chang khawatir sementara yang lain memandangnya ngeri. Luhan membatu. Ia berdehem sekali lalu kembali duduk di kursinya dengan canggung.

"ma-maaf. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi."

Luhan.. Dunia jelas jelas bukan hanya milikmu dan Sehun saja.

.

.

 _Beberapa saat yang lalu di sebuah tempat.._

 _Sehun sedang berjalan di Gedung X.I untuk latihan, hyungnya yang lain berjalan di depannya sambil menggandeng pasangannya masing masing. Ah enak sekali bisa bermesraan kapan saja._

" _SEHUN-SSHI!" panggil seseorang, dan semua member menoleh. Sebenarnya yang namanya Sehun itu ada berapa orang? Kris menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya._

" _Selamat pagi!" kata Kris sambil membungkuk. Sehun memandang si tinggi ini heran, namun pria itu balas membungkuk._

" _kau mau kemana?"_

" _ah..aku baru mau latihan bersama dengan yang lain." Kris mengangguk, ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. "ayo kita foto bersama, foto kita yang terakhir tak begitu bagus" kata Kris sambil menunjukan foto nya dan Sehun. Ya. Benar saja, foto itu adalah foto saat Sehun baru menceburkan Luhan. Wajahnya tampak panik dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, kontras dengan Kris yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyum lebarnya._

" _ba-baiklah." Setelah mendapat foto yang dia inginkan, Kris pun pamit pergi. "baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Oh iya, karna kau akan menjadi kaka iparku, aku panggil kau Sehun-ah saja bagaimana? Kau panggil aku Yi Fan saja, ah jangan, Kris saja. terdengar lebih keren."_

" _o-oke" dan Kris pun pergi sambil bermonolog "aku akan mengedit fotonya di foto keluargaku! Hahahah senangnya punya kaka ipar~"_

" _ah, Kris-ah!" panggil sehun saat Kris baru saja melangkah pergi. Si tinggi itu menoleh "ya, kakak ipar?" "boleh aku minta kontak Luhan? Aku lupa belum memilikinya."_

" _ah baiklah, apa lagi yang kau butuhkan? Mungkin informasi tentang makanan kesukaannya, hobinya, warna kesukaan, oh aku tau, foto Luhan dari masih kecil sampai sekarang aku punya. Tapi kebanyakan foto masa kecilnya saat dia menjewer telingaku, aga memalukan sih, tapi akan kuberi untukmu. Pernah suatu sa-"_

" _ah, hanya Kontak Line nya saja sudah cukup." Potong Sehun sebelum si tinggi mengoceh lebih jauh. Setelah mendapatkan ID line Luhan, Sehun pun masuk keruang latihan menyusul member yang lain._

 _Ia duduk di sofa sambil mengetik beberapa pesan, Chanyeol yang sedang pemanasan, merasa penasaran kenapa dongsaengnya senyum senyum sendiri melihat ponselnya, ia menghampiri si maknae dan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan mengintip ponselnya._

 _Chanyeol mengernyit, "apa yang kau katakan barusan? Lihat dia hanya membaca pesanmu!" celetuk Chanyeol sambil membaca percakapan Sehun dengan Luhan di LINE._

 _Sehun terlonjak, baru menyadari kedatangan hyung tingginya. "HYUNG! Kau mengagetkanku! Tak sopan membaca ponsel orang!"_

" _lagian kau aneh."_

 _Sehun terdiam. "aku tak tau harus berbicara apalagi…" katanya bermonolog. "sudah, ajak saja dia makan siang!" Sehun mengangguk dan mengetik sesuai perintah Chanyeol._

" _ah, kau kurang romantis! sini berikan ponselmu!" Kata Chanyeol gemas sendiri sambil merebut ponsel Sehun. Ia lalu mengirim banyak sekali sticker._

" _yak! Kau mengacaukan chat ku!" teriak Sehun sambil mengambil ponselnya kembali. Namun Chanyeol masih bersih kukuh bahwa sticker (berlebihan) itu diperlukan. Sampai teriakan Suho untuk menyuruh mereka latihan menghentikan keduanya._

 _Chanyeol pun bangkit dan mengahmpiri yang lain._

" _ah.. Chanyeol-hyung norak sekali" gumamnya, kemudian bersiap memasukan ponselnya ke tas. Sehun berhenti sebentar. Mengetik sebuah pesan terakhir sebelum akhirnya pergi latihan._

" _aku merindukanmu" tulisnya sambil tersenyum_

 _Flashback end._

Setelah mendapatkan alamat yang diberikan Sehun, Luhan pergi menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Jantungnya berdebar. Ini kencannya yang pertama. Luhan tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya.

Ya, sangat ketinggalan untuk usianya yang sudah matang bahkan untuk menikah. Bereda dengan Kris yangs elalu gonta ganti pacar, Luhan sendiri sampai lupa nama nama pacar Kris.

Ia masuk ke restoran itu, mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sesosok yang ia cari. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Sehun sedang bersama Irene, mereka berdua sedang duduk dan berbincang seru sekali. Sesekali Sehun akan tersenyum dan Irene akan tertawa. Irene bahkan menepuk pundak Sehun akrab sekali. Pandangan Luhan berubah dingin.

"brengsek!" gumam Luhan lalu buru buru keluar restoran. Sehun tak menyadari kekasihnya dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

"benarkah? Selamat Sehun-ah! Kau pasti bahagia!" kata Irene tersenyum. Tadi saat sedang menunggu Luhan, ternyata Irene juga pergi ke restoran itu untuk memesan makanan yang akan dibawa pulang. Melihat itu, Sehun memanggilnya dan mempersilahkan nya duduk sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

Irene bertanya sedang apa ia disini, dan Si maknae itu bilang ia sedang berkencan. Dan berlanjutlah obrolan itu dengan cerita Sehun yang sangat bahagia. Membeberkan bagaimana ia bertemu sang kekasih (minus kejadian bodoh dikamar mandi), sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar cerita Sehun yang begitu bodoh dan polos. Tak menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh hati.

"lalu, siapakah orang itu Hun-ah?" Sehun ingin sekali bilang, namun ia teringat perkataan manager nya untuk tetap merahasiakan itu.

"aku belum bisa bilang Noona, mungkin nanti saat waktunya tepat kau akan tau" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum yang dibalas oleh anggukan mengerti.

Tak lama pesanan Irene pun datang dan wanita itu pamit pergi. Sehun mengecek ponselnya, menelfon Luhan yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi nomor itu tak menjawab. Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Sudah berpuluh puluh miscall dan pesan LINE ia kirim tapi Luhan tak membalas bahkan ia tak membaca pesan Sehun. Nomornya pun tak aktif.

Sampai akhirnya restoran itu tutup. Sehun membayar tagihan pesanannya sambil mendesah bingung. "ada apa dengan mu Lu?" lalu pergi dari restoran dengan pikiran dipenuhi pertanyaan.

.

.

Luhan hanya memandangi ponselnya yang terus berbunyi karena notifikasi dari Sehun. Saking kesalnya, ia mematikan ponsel itu lalu melemparnya asal. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di Bantal.

"sialan!" katanya sambil memukul bantalnya penuh amarah.

"woa, kemarin kau terlihat senang, sekarang sudah berubah lagi. Kau sakit ya?" tanya Kris yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"enyah kau!" perintah Luhan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, membuat suara nya teredam namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris. Kris mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu pergi.

 **ooo**

Pagi ini adalah pelatihan olah raga untuk sema artis. Para artis akan berkontribusi untuk perlombaan olah raga yang diselenggarakan untuk amal. Luhan sendiri menyukai olah raga, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecek langsung sekalian ikut bermain. Mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun.

Di sebuah Gedung olah raga luar biasa besar yang disewa X.I tampak para artis yang sedang sibuk bermain beberapa permainan, seperti basket, lalu ada bulu tangkis, sepak bola, lari dan lainnya di area area yang sudah disediakan. Dan beberapa sedang berenang dan gymnastic di area indoor.

Luhan menghampiri beberapa artis yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan mini itu. itu anggota EXO.

Setelah memastikan Sehun tidak ada, Luhan menghampiri kerumunan itu. Mungkin mereka tak keberatan jika Luhan bergabung.

"GOOOOLLL! Kau hebat Umin-Hyung!" teriak Chen yang berdiri tak jauh dari Xiumin

"kaeb-songggg" desah Baekhyun karena gawangnya kebobolan. Badannya terlalu kecil sebagai keeper.

Lalu permainan dilanjutkan lagi. "oper kesini!" teriak Xiumin pada Lay, dan si unicorn itu malah dengan percaya dirinya mengoper bola ke Chanyeol. "yak Lay, Chanyeol itu lawan kita!" kata Xiumin kesal. Lalu gawang mereka kebobolan (lagi)

Setelah Bola berada ditangan (atau dalam kasus ini dikaki) Chen, Lay dengan berapi api merebut Bola itu dari Chen dan memasukannya ke gawang Baekhyun tapi berhasil dicegah oleh Baekhyun.

"Hyunggg! Aku ini teman satu tim mu!" kata Chen kesal. "mianhe… aku lupa yang mana tim ku" kata Lay polos. Sementara lawan mereka, Chanyeol, Kai, Suho malah tertawa. Dan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di gawang mereka. Bosan, karena para idiot ini belum kunjung juga menghampiri gawangnya.

Entah apa yang dipikiran EXO menaruh orang orang pendek menjadi keeper. Baekhyun beralibi, karena mata kyungsoo yang paling besar ia bisa melihat bola dengan lebih jelas dan mencegahnya masuk ke gawang. Logika idiot dari seorang bacon. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir itu hanya akal akalan nya saja agar si mata burung hantu terkena bola. Menginat Baekhyun adalah musuh utama si satansoo itu. dan ia pun tak membiarkan dirinya menderita sendirian, ia menunjuk Baekhyun untuk menjadi keeper juga. Bertaruh siapa yang paling hebat menjaga gawang.

"hey, bolehkah aku bergabung?" kata Luhan ramah sambil menghampiri. Mereka semua memandang Luhan kaget. Ini pertama kalinya mereka dekat dengan Luhan.

"ah. Tentu saja! suatu kehormatan bagi kami, EXO, khususnya aku, Suho, bisa bermain dengan anda tuan Xi!" Kata Suho dengan nada hiperbolnya. "hahaha, ah panggil aku Luhan saja, Luhan-hyung juga boleh."

"baiklah, hyung! Kami sungguh terharu!" kata Suho hamper menitikan air mata _. "ramah sekali calon menantuku"_ batin eomma EXO itu.

"baiklah, aku di tim mana?" tanya Luhan, mengalihkan topik sebelum pembicaraan semakin aneh.

"kau di tim kami saja, Luhan-hyung. Gantikan aku" Kata Kai. "baiklah kalau begitu, Lay, kau gantikan kyungsoo saja." kata Xiumin, mencegah Lay kelupaan anggota tim nya lagi. Lalu mereka pun bermain. Luhan benar benar ahli. Xiumin dan Luhan bertanding dengan sengit, keduanya sangat hebat. Lay dan Baekhyun sampai kewalahan.

Tanpa disadari Luhan, Sehun datang sambil membawa minuman. Ia baru saja kembali dari tugasnya membeli minuman untuk member.

Menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berdekatan di pinggir lapangan.

"sedang apa kau?" tanya Sehun sambil memberikan kantung belanjaan.

"istirahat. Luhan hyung menggantikanku." Sahut Kai, mengambil minuman untuknya dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun kaget, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Luhan sedang menggiring bola. Rambutnya bergerak gerak tertiup angina. Sedang asik asiknya memandang Luhan, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"annyeong sehun-ah!" Irene menghampiri mereka. Ia baru saja selesai latihan gymnastic dan berniat mencari udara segar.

.

.

Luhan yang baru saja menjebolkan gawang Lay, sedang bersorak gembira sampai menangkap keberadaan Sehun dan Irene. Hatinya kembali panas.

Saat bola sudah berada dalam kuasanya, alih alih menggiringnya ke gawang, ia malah menendang bola itu kearah Sehun, mengenai tangannya, membuat pria albino itu menumpahkan minumannya. Irene, Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo kaget.

"YAK!" Teriak Sehun kesal, ia menolehkan pandangannya, mencari si pelaku. Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan raut menyebalkan.

"ah, maaf Sehu- _sshi_. Aku tak sengaja" katanya dengan nada dibuat buat. Jelas sekali ia benar benar sengaja.

"Hun, kau gantikan aku. Aku lelah." Kata Lay sambil berjalan kearahnya. Sehun kelabakan. Tapi karena hyuungdeulnya memaksa agar permainan segera berlanjut ia pun berganti tempat dengan Lay.

Permainan dimulai lagi. Entah apa yang merasuki Luhan, pria itu bermain dengan berapi api. Ia sedikit egois, bahkan merebut bola dari anggotanya sendiri.

Saat menghampiri gawang, ia menendang kuat kuat. Alih alih mencetak gol, ia malah mengarahkan bola itu ke badan Sehun.

Berkali kali ia melakukan itu, para member mengernyit bingung. Pria albino itu menghindar, persetan dengan kebobolan, ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi jelas sekali Luhan terobsesi menyerang sehun, bukannya menendang kearah gawang, ia terus mengincar sehun, bahkan saat si maknae sudah bergeser jauh dari gawang.

 _Buk! Buk! Buk!._ Saking herannya para member menghentikan permainannya dan memandang Luhan horror.

"a-apa benar mereka berpacaran? Yang kulihat mengapa sebaliknya?" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Si tinggi itu hanya menggeleng tak tau, tanpa melepaskan tatapan horornya pada Luhan.

"HAHAHAHAH RASAKAN ITU BODOH!" raung Luhan.

Dan suasanan kemudian hening.

Sadar dengan atmosfer berubah, Luhan membalikan badannya dan mendapati para member sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, kikuk.

"a-ah. Kurasa sampai sini saja. terimakasih. Aku permisi" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk lalu pergi dengan setengah berlari.

Setelah Luhan menjauh, Suho menghampiri Sehun. "Hun.. kau baik baik saja?" tanya sang leader khawatir.

Alih alih menjawab Suho, sehun bergumam "ada apa dengannya?" sambil memandang kepergian Luhan,

 **ooo**

 **warning: content Rated M dengan adegan abal.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengambil tasnya luhan pergi ke kamar mandi, untung saja tadi ia bawa baju ganti.

Luhan masuk ke sebuah bilik setelah menaruh tas nya diloker lalu membasuh tubuhnya dibawah pancuran. ia kesal sekali dengan Sehun. Meskipun puas menghajarnya dengan bola habis habisan, tetap saja rasa cemburu itu tak hilang hilang.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia pergi ke loker mengambil baju, dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. baru saja ia menutup loker setelah mengambil baju, seseorang menarik lengan Luhan, membalikan badannya.

"HEY!" teriak Luhan kaget. "apa sih mau mu?!" sembur Sehun, orang yang baru saja menariknya. Astaga, orang ini enapa suka sekali menyeret luhan.

"apa urusanmu?" tantang Luhan sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"kau milikku! Tentu saja itu urusanku!"

"milikmu? Kupikir kau milik wanita itu." Sehun mengernyit bingung, _bicara apa dia._

"Irene noona maksudmu?"

"siapa lagi?! Ah, atau jangan jangan ada yang lain?" Selidik Luhan. cukup sudah dengan omong kosong ini. Sehun memajukan badannya lalu memagut bibir luhan dengan rakus. Tak siap dengan serangan ini, Luhan mendorong Sehun kuat kuat.

" _kenapa dia selalu mendorongku sih!"_ batin Sehun kesal.

"APA APAAN KAU! Mencium ku terus terusan tapi masih jalan dengan wanita lain. Kau pikir aku ini apa hah?! Aku benci padamu! Dasar gila!" Sembur Luhan sambil melangkah pergi,

Baru saja mau melangkah, Sehun sudah menariknya lagi dan merapatkannya ke dinding, menahan bahunya.

"kau bicara omong kosong apa!" teriak Sehun Frustasi.

"aku melihatmu di restoran dengannya! Kalian tampak sangat mesra. Haruskah kujelaskan bagaimana kalian terlihat? Aku tak percaya padamu, bisa bisanya kau menyuruhmu kesana untuk melihat itu?! setelah kau menciumku dan mengatakan aku kekasihmu!"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar . "Luhan.. kau salah paham. Irene sedang memesan makanan dan aku hanya mempersilahkannya duduk untuk menunggu. Kami hanya mengobrol. Dan apa yang kau lihat itu aku sedang tersenyum membayangkanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku sangat menyadari telah jatuh hati. Aku membayangkan saat kita bersama! Itu saja!"

Luhan terdiam, apakah ia bisa mempercayai pria ini?

"maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku benar benar menyukaimu." Kata Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

"sangat" lanjutnya lalu bergerak maju, memagut bibir Luhan dengan lembut, membelai rahang pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan darahnya berdesir dan detak jantung yang berdegup cepat.

Beberapa pagutan berlalu, Sehun memiring miringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang pas. Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan, meminta izin. Luhan membuka mulutnya dan Sehun langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk. Bertarung dengan milik Luhan, mencoba mendominasi permainan ini.

Keduanya melepaskan pagutan saat merasa paru parunya kosong. Sehun dan Luhan terengah, menghirup oksigen banyak banyak. Mata Sehun sendu, nafsunya sudah berada di ubun ubun. Bibir luhan yang merah merekah dengan tubuh nya yang hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya membuatnya gila. Terlebih juniornya di bawah sudah menegang.

"bolehkah?" tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan mengangguk malu malu. Sehun memagut bibir Luhan lagi, sedikit kasar karena nafsu sudah menguasainya sekarang, Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Bibir si albino itu turun ke leher luhan, menyesapnya dengan nafas memburu.

Erangan keluar dari bibir Luhan, Sehun tersenyum disela kegiatannya saat mendengar suara merdu itu. Luhan menjambak pelan rambut Sehun, yang diartikan oleh si albino bahwa kekasihnya menyukai perlakuannya. Suasana menjadi semakin panas, Sehun melepaskan kausnya dengan terburu lalu melanjutkan pagutannya.

Ia beralih ke nipple Luhan menghisapnya seperti bayi dengan jilatan jilatan sensual. Astaga junior keduanya sudah benar benar menegang. "Se-Sehun"

"ya?" kata Sehun seduktif. "to-tolonglah."

"tolong apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan smirk menggoda. "ku-kulum" kata Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, menahan gemuruh di dadanya.

"as you wish baby" Sehun melepas handuk yang menutupi penis Luhan, ia tersenyum melihat penis kecil Luhan yang sudah menegang. Ia berlutut dan memasukan penis itu ke mulutnya. Mengulumnya dalam dalam, sambil menjilat dan mengocok batang milik pria itu

Membuat Luhan mengerang penuh nikmat. "ah… eung…" racau Luhan. Mendengar itu Sehun semakin semangat melakukan aksinya.

"ah… Sehun~ eummm…"

"akhh.."

Setelah beberapa kuluman, Luhan bergerak semakin gelisah. "Se-sehun aku mau keluar" dan tak lama, Luhan menyemburkan cairan miliknya ke mulut Sehun yang langsung ditelan oleh si albino. Terimakasih Lay-hyung yang sudah mengajarinya.

" _saat Suho sudah keluar, aku telan saja"_ kata kata Lay teringat di benak Sehun saat ia bertanya tentang bagaimana cara melakukan kegiatan panas itu.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya tak meninggalkan setetespun. Ia mendongak melihat wajah Luhan memerah. "baiklah. Waktunya juniorku diperhatikan." Sehun menurunkan celananya dan luhan menunduk.

Mengulum milik sehun. Sehun menggeram nikmat, ia tak mengetahui bahwa akan se enak ini, pantas saja hyungdeulnya sering melakukan ini dengan pasangan mereka.

"Lu.. Arghhh. Terus" kata Sehun, merasakan penisnya masuk ke gua hangat Luhan, jilatan jilatan luhan membuat nya gila. Mulut Luhan sebenarnya agak pegal karena milik Sehun yang sangat besar, benar benar penuh di mulutnya.

Matanya mulai berair, merasakan milik sehun yang memnuhi mulutnya dan sedikit masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"faster Lu.. ahhh shit!" Luhan menurut. Dan setelah beberapa kuluman, sperma Sehun memenuhi mulutnya, Luhan menelannya dan bangkit. Sehun melumuri Juniornya dengan cairan sperma yang tersisa, ia mengocoknya, membuat juniornya berdiri lagi.

"ayo kita mulai" katanya mendesah sambil membalikan Luhan secara paksa, membuat pria itu memunggungi si albino. Mata Luhan terbelalak.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Ia langsung balik badan, menghadap sehun lagi. "ma-mau apa kau?" tanya nya panik. "memasukimu, tentu saja" kata Sehun polos. "a-apa?!" Luhan kaget. Dia? Dimasuki? Oleh pria yang lebih muda.

"TIDAK MAU!"

"waaeeee? Aku kan sudah minta izin!" kata Sehun merengek. Ia agak kesal sebenarnya, junornya sudah menegang lagi tapi kekasihnya malah bertingkah seperti ini.

"aku lebih tua darimu!"

"lalu?"

"aku ini manly tau! Aku yang seharusnya memasuki mu!"

Hening beberapa saat. Lalu tawa Sehun meledak.

"HAHAHAHAH! Dengan penis sekecil itu?" dan sebuah tendangan mendarat di kaki Sehun.

"appo!.. ah, Lu, aku serius. Aku lah seme nya disini. Lihat penisku. Bandingkan dengan penis mungilmu itu!" Luhan melirik takut takut kebawah. Benar juga, penis Sehun jauh lebih besar dan panjang. Benar benar jauh dengan miliknya. Melihat pemandangan itu, wajah Luhan memerah, ia memalingkan pandangannya.

"ah. Tetap saja. a-"

"sudah nikmati saja"

"Hun, yak! Hentikan" katanya saat Sehun sudah membalikan lagi badan Luhan dengan paksa

"Tenang. Kau akan menikmatinya sayang. Percayalah." Sehun kembali mengocok juniornya.

"ta-"

"OMMAYAAAA!" suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan buru buru menutupi miliknya dengan tangan.

Kyungsoo, yang baru saja berteriak membulatkan matanya tak percaya, sementara Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, dan mengelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Chanyeol membatu dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Sementara Kai mendesah frustasi.

" _sial, kenapa aku harus terjebak di situasi ini lagi."_ Batinnya. Apakah mereka harus selalu menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan?

Hyungdeul. Malam ini kalian akan mati ditangan Sehun.

.

.

TBC

 _Sneak peek:_

" _kalian berhutang padaku."_

" _tenang.. ada aku disini Lu"_

" _arghh. Sakit Hun."_

" _Tahan sayang."_

 **A/N:**

 **Hahahaha! Mari bakar Chanbaek dan Kaisoo. (atau author yang selalu bikin mereka nanggung)**

 **Mian untuk adegan nya yang ga seru. Tapi aku akan membuat yang lebih hot di chapter depan. Maka dari itu Chidudeul, jangan lupa masukannya biar aku tidak stuck dan semangat.**

 **Huhuhu. Terima kasih untuk yang baca dan nunggu.**

 **Gomawo! Yehet!**

 **-Moza:***


	7. Chapter 7

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boyslove, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 7

"YAK! KALIAN MAU MENUNGGU SAMPAI AKU MEMASUKINYA?" raung Sehun kesal. Hyungdeul yang yang dari tadi membisu, akhirnya kelabakan sendiri. "mi-mianhe. Kami.. pergi dulu." Kata Kyungsoo lalu membalikkan badannya. Diikuti para member lain yang saling bertubrukan.

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Kenapa disaat ia ingin berduan dengan luhan PASTI hyungnya mengganggu.

"Sehun.. sebaiknya.. aku pergi dulu" Celetuk Luhan takut takut. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sehun mengangguk setuju. Si pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum manis lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, Sehun sudah memanggilnya lagi. Luhan tersenyum, apakah Sehun ingin mengecup keningnya sebelum mereka berpisah seperti dulu?

Pria itu diam beberapa detik, menahan senyumannya lalu membalikan badan. "ya?" Tanya nya berlagak polos. Sehun menghampirinya dengan smirk terbingkai di wajah. " _pasti dia mau menciumku lagi_ " batin Luhan, ia mati matian menahan bibirnya agar tak tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Lu…" kata Sehun saat si albino sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Sehun membungkukan badannya sedikit, membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Apa Sehun akan mencumbunya lagi?

"kau…." _"ya? Apa?! Aku tampan? Sexy? Kau menginginkanku lagi?"_ batin Luhan.

"kau… lupa memakai bajumu."

Hening sebentar. Luhan memandang ketubuhnya perlahan.

Benar juga. ia masih telanjang tanpa sehelai benang apapun. "cepat pakai bajumu. Atau aku tusuk hole mu dengan penisku sekarang" bisik Sehun, kemudian menarik kembali wajahnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"A-AKU MAU MANDI LAGI!" elaknya. "begitukah? Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama!" mata Luhan terbelalak ngeri. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa mandi bersama Sehun sekarang. Ia harus menyelamatkan bokongnya.

"tidak jadi! Aku mau mandi dirumahku saja!" damprat Luhan. Pria itu segera mengenakan pakaiannya dengan tergesa gesa sementara Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh di depan Luhan, memperhatikan pria itu sambil tersenyum geli.

"aku pergi!" kata Luhan jutek sambil membalikan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi. Belum sempat melangkah, Sehun menahan lengan Luhan. "apa lagi?!"

CHU~ sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Luhan. Luhan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu. "sampai bertemu lagi, Chagi. Jangan cemburu lagi ne?" kata Sehun lembut. "kau benar benar mengerikan saat cemburu" lanjutnya bersungguh sungguh sambil memandang Luhan horror. Sehun tidak bercanda. Luhan yang sedang cemburu, sangat mengerikan.

"biar saja!" Sembur si Pria lebih pendek lalu pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh. Luhan benar benar membuatnya jatuh hati. Terus menerus.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan masih dengan matanya yang terbelalak. Kai sampai takut mata kekasihnya akan menggelinding keluar. Sementara Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya ia harus melihat kejadian menjijikan itu lagi. Lalu Chanyeol.. raut wajahnya masih panik dengan mata yang semakin membulat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Pria paling tinggi itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya saat melihat dongsaeng nya tadi _"ti-tidak mungkin"_ batin pria itu ngeri.

"Baekkie?" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang melangkah cepat cepat di sampingnya. Tak ada sautan. Mungkin pria bermata sipit itu masih shock dengan kejadian tadi?

"pu-punyaku.. masih lebih besar dari punya Sehun kan? iya kan?! penisnya tak sebesar punyaku kan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit memohon, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa si maknae tidak mengalahkan ukuran penis kebanggannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersentak, ia menoleh ke semenya itu, matanya menyipit sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Bisa bisanya Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. mana sempat Baekhyun lihat!

Si uke mendengus lalu mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan dibelakang.

.

.

Akhirnya EXO pun sampai di dorm mereka, setelah mandi, para member berkumpul untuk makan malam. Entah kenapa, suasana di meja makan itu sangat berbeda. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak berisik, Kai menghindari tatapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo juga tidak mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan seperti biasanya. Apakah… mereka sudah berbaikan? Tidak mungkin. Kiamat pasti sudah dekat jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbaikan.

Namun, akhirnya aura menyeramkan terasa juga. bukan nya dari Kyungsoo melainkan dari orang yang dari tadi diam dengan tatapan tajam… Oh Sehun. Tidak seperti biasanya maknae mereka begini. Sehun boleh saja bertingkah dingin dan minim expresi di depan kamera. Tapi tidak di dorm. Saat mereka bersama tanpa sorotan kamera Sehun akan bersikap manja. Dan sekarang, si albino itu jauh dari kata manja.

Chen memperhatikan satu persatu para member. alisnya bertautan kebingungan.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Chen dengan suara nyaringnya sambil mengunyah.

"ah ti-tidak"

"iya, tidak apa apa"

"semuanya baik baik saja"

"iya benar! Sangat baik baik saja"

Jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo saling bersahutan. Chen menyipitkan matanya. Jawaban mereka malah semakin menjelaskan kalau ada sesuatu hal yang tidak "baik-baik saja"

Chen memandang keempatnya lalu ke Sehun bergantian beberapa kali. Ia diam sebentar. Tiba tiba si muka kotak itu tau penyebab aura mengerikan dari Sehun ini. "ASTAGAAAAAA!" seru Chen sambil tersenyum lebar. Para member memperhatikannya.

Dan troll itu tertawa tawa sendiri "kau kenapa Chen? Akhir akhir ini kau sering tertawa, aku mencemaskan kesehatanmu" kata Lay khawatir. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kesehatan mental Chen? Ya. Para member juga mencemaskan kesehatan mental Chen dari awal mereka bertemu.

"Tingkah kalian yang aneh ini dengan Sehun yang berubah pendiam, sepertinya aku tau apa yang terjadi" katanya penuh penekanan. Chanbaek Kaisoo membatu.

"ada apa memangnya?"

"KALIAN PASTI MEMERGOKI SEHUN LAGI! BENARKAN?!"

"ti-tidak! Bukan begitu!" "iya. Mana mungkin!" "ka-kau aneh aneh saja" "tidak ada apa apa. Benarkan Hun?" Tanya Kai mencoba kerjasama dengan teman sebaya nya itu. Sehun hanya diam. Ia menyeruput minumnya lagi.

"aku sudah selesai. Aku kembali ke kamar duluan." Kata Sehun dingin sambil bangkit dari bangkunya. Para member lain memperhatikan kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan heran. Setelah yakin bahwa Sehun cukup jauh, Baekhyun buru buru menolehkan pandangannya pada Chen.

"kau tau tidak, dia hampir melakukan 'itu' dengan Luhan-hyung!" bisik Baekhyun pada Chen bersemangat. Seolah ia baru saja memberi tahu berita bahwa Sehun adalah siluman. "tidak mungkin!" balas Chen masih berbisik dengan mata terbelalak. pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Sayang suara mereka terlalu nyaring untuk disebutkan sebagai bisikan. Akhirnya Suho dan Xiumin mau tak mau juga ikut mendengar.

"betul Chen! Telat sedikit saja pasti… sesuatu akan terjadi!" timpal Chanyeol. sementara Kai menutup kupingnya, tak mau ikut ikutan. Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Tak mau bergabung dengan para idiot ini.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia akan mengatur rencana untuk membunuh hyung hyungnya nanti. Sehun merogoh saku lalu mengambil ponselnya. Mungkin berbicara dengan Luhan akan membuat mood nya lebih baik.

"annyeong Chagi.. kau sedang apa?" belum beberapa lama, pesan LINE nya sudah dibalas oleh Luhan. Sehun mengernyit. Cepat sekali.

" _Hai kekasihku yang tampan. Aku sedang duduk memikirkanmu. Kau sendiri sedang apa?_ "

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam. Apa yang baru saja menghantam otak Luhan? Tapi alih alih mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak perduli.

"aku juga sedang memikirkanmu. Terlebih soal yang tadi. Aku benar benar kesal dengan hyung ku karena telah menganggu kita."

" _mengganggu kita?"_

"iya. Kalau saja mereka tidak datang, aku pasti sudah memasukimu Lu. Hahaha"

Hening lama sekali. Nyaris saja Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan dan segera tidur, sampai sebuah notifikasi pesan LINE masuk ke ponselnya.

" _Hun kita perlu bertemu."_

.

.

Luhan baru saja kembali ke mansionnya malam itu, ia segera duduk di meja makan, menemani Kris yang sedang makan malam sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"dari mana saja kau?" sembur Kris tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari ponsel begitu Luhan mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku. "ada urusan" sahut Luhan sambil mencomot beberapa makanan di meja makan kemudian mengunyah nya.

"begitukah? Urusan apa?" Luhan terdiam. Ia teringat kejadian tadi di kamar mandi dengan Sehun. Buru buru pria itu menelan makanannya dan menoleh dengan kecepatan kilat ke arah Kris.

"Kris! Aku manly kan?" tanya nya penuh keyakinan. Kris melirik kakanya dengan malas, "hey bodoh. Ibu saja menganggapmu cantik, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kau manly?" katanya sambil menyuap sepotong daging ayam ke mulutnya.

"aku serius!"

"dan apa kau pikir aku terlihat sedang tidak serius." Kris menatap Luhan dengan raut malas. Sang kakak mendengus. Adiknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"memangnya ada apa?" Luhan diam. Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat menceritakan kejadian dikamar mandi itu. ya. Diantara segala kejadian di kamar mandi bersama Sehun, yang terakhir bukanlah hal mudah untuk dibicarakan dengan Kris.

"sudah lah lupakan saja. aku mau mandi dulu. Kutitip ponselku ya. Nona Chang mungkin akan menghubungi, kalau dia mencariku, kau bilang saja nanti aku hubungi dia lagi. Kubiarkan ponselku tidak ku lock." Kris mengangguk tanpa melihat Luhan. Tak lama setelah Pria itu masuk ke kamarnya, Kris sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Lelaki tinggi itupun memutuskan untuk menunggu dikamar kakaknya.

Sedang asik asiknya tiduran dikasur Luhan sambil bermain game di ponsel milik pria bermata rusa itu, Sebuah notifikasi pesan LINE masuk. Itu dari Sehun. Kris diam sebentar, menimbang nimbang sesuatu. Apa tidak apa apa menjawab pesan Sehun?

" _ah, Sehun akan menjadi kakak iparku. Ini tak akan menjadi masalah"_ batin Kris dan ia pun membalas pesan Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan sang penerima bahwa ia bukan Luhan.

Semua baik baik saja sampai sebuah pesan dari Sehun mengagetkannya hingga terduduk. Mata Kris terbelalak. Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan keluar dari walking closet dikamarnya.

"kau. Benar benar harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku!" kata Kris penuh penekanan pada Luhan yang sedang menghampirinya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Ia memandang horror kakaknya itu.

"a-apa maksudmu.?"

Kris melemparkan ponsel Luhan ke pemiliknya, dengan sigap pria itu menangkap ponselnya dan mencoba mencari tau apa yang Kris maksud. Matanya melebar begitu membaca pesan LINE yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

"ASTAGA!"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tak sopan membaca pesanku!" damprat Luhan kesal.

"habis kau bilang tidak apa apa" sahut Kris masih memandang Luhan dengan tatapan horrornya. Helaan nafas Luhan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk menunjukan bahwa spekulasi Kris benar. Adiknya makin membulatkan matanya. Menatap kakanya tak percaya.

"astaga! Kau benar benar melakukan hal itu?! bagaimana rasanya?!" Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di Kasur.

"nah itu dia Kris. Aku hampir saja melakukannya. Ta-tapi…"

"tapi?"

"tentu saja aku tidak mau! Kan seharusnya aku yang memasukinya!" kata Luhan kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Dia itu Manly. Dia yang harusnya memasuki. Kris tak percaya dengan perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Ge! Bicara apa kau? Malah awalnya aku pikir ibu salah melahirkanmu. Seharusnya kau terlahir sebagai perempuan kau tau? Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk laki laki."

"aku harus apa?" Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"oke. Dengarkan adikmu yang pakar soal cinta ini. Cobalah kau berkencan dengannya ge. Aku pikir dengan berkencan kalian bisa lebih mengerti satu sama lain. Kau juga bisa tau bagaimana kau bersikap di dekatnya. Lagipula jika dipikir pikir apakah kau tidak merasa terlalu terburu buru jika langsung ke tahap itu? ingat. Kau ciuman saja belum pernah." Jelas Kris.

"lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"ajaklah dia bertemu" kata Kris mantap sambil melipat tangannya. Memuji dirinya atas kehebatannya soal cinta.

"lalu? Masa aku yang harus mengajaknya kencan!"

"bukan begitu bodoh! Astaga kau ini, apa otakmu juga sekecil badanmu?!" damprat Kris. Luhan melemparkan death glare pada adiknya. Sempat sempatnya si tiang itu menghinanya disaat pembicaraan sangat serius seperti ini. Kris berdehem, melanjutkan omongannya kembali.

"maksudku, bertemu dan jelaskan bahwa kau tidak mau terlalu cepat!"

Luhan menimbang nimbang saran dari Kris. "baiklah kalau begitu!" katanya kemudian. Hening sebentar saat Luhan sedang mengetik pesan pada Sehun untuk memintanya bertemu. Sampai suara Kris menginterupsinya.

"omong omong. Memangnya, sebesar apa miliknya? Apa lebih besar dari milikmu?" Luhan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan datar. Si tinggi itu terus saja mengoceh.

"ah. Kalau itu sih sudah pasti, kalau dengan milikku ba-" dan sebuah handunk yang mendarat dimuka Kris, menghentikan ocehannya.

Luhan menoleh begitu ponselnya bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Sehun.

" _baiklah."_ Kata Sehun dalam pesannya.

.

.

Hari ini, Sehun dan Luhan berjanji untuk bertemu digedung X.I dan disinilah mereka sekarang, diruangan Luhan. Saat itu si pria bermata rusa sedang duduk di mejanya memandangi berkas yang sebenarnya tak begitu ia perhatikan. Sampai sekertarisnya, Nona Chang mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah sampai di depan.

Luhan pun menyuruh si albino masuk. Beberapa kali ia mengatur nafasnya. Merasa gugup karena bayang bayang kemarin masih saja menghantuinya. Khusus nya saat bayangan penis Se-ah itu dia, lelaki itu sudah datang.

Sehun masuk dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa tampan. Luhan berdehem sebentar. "duduklah.". "apa ini? Kau bicara formal pada kekasihmu sendiri?" kata Sehun dengan nada menyindir namun akhirnya duduk juga. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"tidak Sehun. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bertemu kekasihku di ruang kerja."

"kalau begitu, dimana biasanya kau bertemu kekasihmu." Luhan terkekeh. "dikamar mandi."Sehun tersenyum, ia paham dirinya sedang disindir.

"Baiklah. Begini Hun-ah. Soal kemarin…" "ah iya. Apa kau mau melanjutkannya disini? Ku yakin hyungku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mendobrak masuk ke ruanganmu" kata Sehun bersemangat. Luhan gelagapan.

"bukan begitu. Aku pikir.. kita perlu… berkencan. Kau tau? Seperti pasangan pada umumnya." Sehun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"kencan?"

"iya. Kurasa kita harus berkencan dulu. Aku merasa ini sedikit terburu buru jika kita langsung ke tahap itu." jelas Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sehun terdiam. Luhan memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. aneh sekali. Responnya tak seperti yang ia harapkan

"kenapa Sehun?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Apa Sehun sakit?

"tidak… tidak ada apa apa." Sahut Sehun mencoba senormal mungkin.

"baiklah. Jadi. Apakah kau setuju?"

"tentu. Akan aku bawa kau ketempat yang bagus!" Sehun tersenyum. " _kencan? Bagaimana aku mengajak Luhan kencan kalau aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya!"_ batin pria itu dibalik senyumnya yang mulai memudar. 

**ooo**

suatu malam setelah menyelesaikan perform di sebuah acara, Sehun langsung menghilang, ia bilang pada manager dia ada urusan sebentar dengan Luhan dan pulang larut.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, setelan yang ia pakai, memesan restoran mahal dengan wine terbaik. Tak lupa juga sebuket bunga. Luhan adalah kekasih (pertama) nya. Dia juga merupakan orang terpandang, Sehun ingin memberikan kesan yang indah untuk Luhan.

Sehun sampai lebih dulu direstoran, ia menunggu kekasihnya dengan sabar. Tak menyadari sedari tadi ia pergi, ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Tak lama Luhan datang dengan tampilannya yang tampan dan juga manis. Melihat sang kekasih yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya, Sehun berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"selamat malam Lu." Katanya canggung. Harusnya mereka berdua saling mengecup pipi, bukannnya membatu karena terpana. "du-duduklah" . dan kedua pria itupun duduk saling berhadapan. Mengaggumi ciptaan tuhan yang indah di depannya.

"bagaimana harimu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan berbasa basi.

"baik. Meskipun sangat padat, Tapi aku menikmatinya. Kau sendiri?"

"benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Akhir akhir ini aku sedang sibuk sekali. Maaf jika tidak bisa datang di penampilanmu."

"tak apa apa Lu. Aku mengerti" sahut Sehun, sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan di depannya dan tersenyum. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

seorang pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka, memberikan menu mewah untuk keduanya.

"ah.. aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar Hun" kata Luhan saat keduanya sudah memesan makanan. Sehun mengangguk. Tak beberapa lama, seorang gadis menghampiri meja Sehun. si albino mendongak, ia kaget saat mendapati perempuan berbalut gaun cantik yang sedang berdiri di depannya

"selamat malam Sehun-ah." sapa wanita itu, Irene. Sehun kelabakan. Akan sangat runyam jika Luhan mendapati Irene sedang berada disini

.

.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun, belum sempat wanita itu menjawab, sebuah suara yang sangat Sehun kenal menyapa telinga mereka berdua.

"Nona Bae?" tanya Luhan kebingungan. Irene menoleh.

"selamat malam Luhan-sshi. Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi aku kemari atas permintaan Yi Fan-sshi." Kata Irene dengan tenang, seolah keberadaannya tidak salah sama sekali.

"benarkah?" alis Luhan bertautan.

"iya dia memintaku kemari. Menemani kalian berdua."

Luhan berdehem, mencoba menjaga sikapnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kendali dan melempar meja kearah wanita ini. Tidak. Tidak didepan Sehun.

"du-duduklah. Silahkan pesan makananmu nona Bae, kami sudah memesan duluan." Kata Luhan kemudian. Sementara Sehun melempar pandang takut takut Kearah Luhan.

"baik, terima kasih."

Irene mengintip ke sebuket Bunga yang Sehun sembunyikan di sebuah paper bag, didekat kursinya.

"ah, Hun? Apakah itu bunga untukku?" Sehun tersentak kaget. Ia kelabakan. Bagaimana ini, ini bunga untuk Luhan.

"i-ini un-" Irene memberikan tatapan " _turuti saja!"_ Sehun menelan ludahnya. "iya, ini untukmu" kata si albino sambil memberikan sebuah bunga tadi untuk Irene. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Sementara Luhan hanya meminum minumannya dengan gusar.

"terima kasih Sehun. Kau memang terbaik." Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia tau Luhan akan membunuhnya nanti

Makan malam dilewati dengan Canggung. Irene dan Sehun yang berbincang sementara Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Apa yang diinginkan Kris. Bagaimana bisa ia mengirim Irene ke acara kencan Luhan padahal ia lah yang mengusulkan kencan itu awalnya.

"A.. aku sepertinya harus pulang." Kata Luhan pelan. Sehun membelalakan matanya. Tidak. Kencannya belum selesai.

"nona Bae, Tuan Oh. Aku permisi. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya" kata Luhan sambil bangkit dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang dimeja. Membayar pesanannya sendiri.

pria itu pergi dengan langkah gusar. Ia keluar dari restoran itu dan menuju mobilnya. Luhan harus membunuh adiknya itu.

 **ooo**

"XI YI FAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" raung Luhan begitu Ia menginjakkan kakinya di mansion. Ia terus melangkah dengan raungan yang tak berhenti.

"XI YI FA-" _puk._ Sebungkus snack berukuran besar mendarat di muka Luhan diiringi suara Kris yang menyahut santai "aku disini bodoh."

Luhan menoleh, adik gilanya itu sedang berleha leha diatas sofa di depan TV ruang keluarga mereka, dengan berbungkus bungkus makanan ringan yang menimbunnya. Kris Nampak tak sadar dengan bahaya yang sedang menanti. Pria itu masih sibuk menonton TV tanpa menoleh ke Luhan.

Luhan memungut snack yang dilemparkan Kris kearahnya dengan gusar, lalu mendekat dengan langkah besar besar dan nafas yang memburu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" Damprat Luhan sambil melemparkan kembali snack itu kearah muka Kris. Kris yang tak siap dengan serangan tiba tiba langsung tersentak kaget hingga terduduk. Membuat bungkusan makanan ringan yang menimbunnya jatuh berserakan.

"apa maksudmu?!"

"untuk apa kau mengirim Irene disaat kencanku dengan Sehuuuun! Kupikir kau dipihakku!" sembur Luhan sambil melipat tangannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi dekat situ.

Kris menghela nafasnya, tau kakak tak warasnya ini tak akan mengerti.

"dengar ya pendek, aku melakukan ini untukmu!" Luhan mendengus. Ia memungut satu snack dilantai, membukanya dan mulai memakannya dengan gusar. Luhan sedang emosi, ia harus mengalihkan amarahnya kalau tidak sudah pasti ia mencekik Kris sekarang.

"kau kan tau jika Sehun dan Irene masih dalam kontrak untuk menutupi skandal sebelumnya. Coba pikirkan lah apa tanggapan masyarakat jika mereka melihat mu berdua dengan Sehun. Makan malam romantis. Disebuah restoran mewah di Beijing!."

Luhan mendengarkan penjelasan Kris dengan seksama, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"saat aku mendapat kabar ada orang yang melihat mu dan Sehun pergi ke sebuah restoran mewah. Dan duduk semeja berdua. aku terpaksa mengirim Irene kesana karena itu solusi terbaik. Jika yang ku kirimkan adalah Bodyguard asumsi masyarakat akan semakin kuat terhadapmu! Luhan-ge, EXO memang baru debut di China, tapi kau tau sendiri respon masyarakat bagaimana. Apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana jika mereka melihat Sehun bersama dirimu. Mereka tau tentangmu Luhan. Ini negara mu sendiri! Sudah pasti beritanya akan tersebar. Dan kau ingin menimbulkan asumsi masyarakat yang tidak tidak?"

Tiba tiba Luhan terdiam. Kunyahannya melambat. Kris ada benarnya.

"semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Membatalkan Kontrak Sehun-Irene dan Berpacaran dengan segala rintangan, atau melanjutkan kontrak ini dan ya… seperti yang kau tau, memaklumi Sehun dan Irene untuk menutup nutupi dirimu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Hubungan ini tak semudah yang ia kira.

"Belum saatnya kau untuk bersama Sehun. kau tau sendiri maksudku kan. Banyak yang harus kau lewati lebih dulu." Luhan mengangguk , ia paham benar maksud Kris barusan.

"baiklah akan aku pikirkan."

Hening diantara keduanya. Sampai tiba tiba mata Kris baru menyadari sesuatu.

"kau… memakan cemilanku." Kata Kris pelan.

Luhan mengambil suapan terakhir lalu berkata "nih kukembalikan" lengkap sambil melempar Snack itu kearah muka Kris, membuat isinya jatuh berserakan kemana mana. Yang lebih pendek langsung bangkit dan kembali kekamar. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya datar dengan seonggok kripik nyasar dirambutnya.

Inikah cara dia membalas setelah Kris membantunya? Hebat sekali Xi Luhan.

.

.

"maaf Sehun. aku hanya melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan Yi Fan-sshi dan managerku." Kata Irene benar benar menyesal. Keduanya saat itu berada di dalam mobil, didepan dorm EXO, Irene mengantar Sehun pulang. Ia sudah menduga sebenarnya, apa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi wanita itu tidak mau terlalu ikut campur.

"tak papa Noona. kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang. Sampai jumpa." Dan Sehun turun dari mobil, melangkah gontai ke pintu masuk dormnya.

Baru saja ia masuk selangkah kedalam dorm itu, suara managernya sudah menyambut pulang si Maknae.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau berkencan dengan Luhan!" sembur Manager-nim sambil bersedekap. Ia jelas jelas sedang marah. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"kan aku sudah bilang hyung-nim, aku akan pergi menemui Luhan." Kata si maknae sambil berjalan ke sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana.

"tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa apa soal Kencan, Oh Sehun!" manager-nim mengekorinya di belakang, masih dengan omelannya. Tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun menguping dari lantai atas.

"beruntung Yi Fan-Sshi mengambil langkah Terlebih dahulu! Kalau tidak, beritamu pasti sudah tersebar di internet sekarang!"

Sehun hanya menyenderkan kepalanya, ia lelah. Lelah dengan kerjaan, lelah dengan harus bersembunyi,lelah tertekan. Ia hanya ingin bersama Luhan. Kenapa itu sulit sekali?

Manager-nim menghela nafasnya, ia memandang Sehun lekat lekat. Tak tega juga sebenarnya, namun si maknae sudah bertindak salah.

"istirahatlah. Aku akan menemui Nona Chang besok, memastikan semua baik baik saja."

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai. Baru beberapa langkah, manager-nim membuka suaranya lagi. "Sehun. jangan pernah ceroboh lagi. jika tidak, tuan Kim dan Tuan Lee di Korea akan marah besar. Bersabarlah sampai X.I memberikan keputusan lebih lanjut." Lanjut manager-nim dengan nada membujuk. Sehun hanya membalikan badannya lalu mengangguk mengerti. Dan si maknae itu berjalan ke tangga, bersiap menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sadar bahwa Sehun sedang bergerak menghampiri mereka, the beagles line segera membubarkan diri, masuk dengan terburu ke kamar mereka.

 **ooo**

Sehun dipanggil keruang rapat X.I siang itu, ia sebenarnya sedikit tau tentang siapa yang akan ia temui dan apa yang akan dibahas. Berkali kali ia menghela nafasnya. Merutuki tindakan ceroboh semalam.

Sehun masuk ke ruang rapat, disana hanya ada Nona Chang, Manager nya, Manager red Velvet dan Irene.

"silahkan duduk tuan Oh" kata Nona Chang. Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku masih dengan raut bingungnya. Luhan, seharusnya pria itu juga disini kan? seketika prasangka buruk melandanya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk di ruangannya, sibuk dengan berkas penting yang membanjiri meja. Tapi, pikiran pria itu terbang entah kemana dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Memikirkan jalannya rapat yang berlangsung di sebuah ruangan yang hanya berbeda lantai dari ruangan miliknya.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya (mencoba) memperhatikan berkas berkas, telefon di mejanya berdering, Nona Chang meminta izin untuk masuk yang lalu dipersilahkan oleh Luhan.

Pintu pun terbuka, wanita cantik yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu berjalan menghampiri dengan sebuah map yang ia bawa. Menandakan rapat bersama Sehun sudah selesai.

"bagaimana?" tanya Luhan sambil mempersilahkan Nona Chang duduk dibangku di depannya.

"berjalan lancar Tuan Muda, anda hanya perlu menandatangani berkas ini, sebagai persetujuan." Luhan mengangguk sambil meraih map berwarna hitam yang dibeirkan oleh Nona Chang. Pria itu membuka map tersebut, membaca ulang berkas yang dimaksud, mendapati tanda tangan Sehun dan Irene di kertas itu, sebagai tanda bahwa keduanya setuju atas keputusan Luhan.

Setalah menanda tangani berkas itu, Luhan meminta Nona Chang untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Luhan termenung beberapa saat. Ini pilihannya. Ia siap menerima segala resiko atas keputusannya ini.

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _Tuan Muda Xi telah memutuskan untuk menghentikan kontrak perjanjian kalian berdua. Beliau merasa cara pengalihan perhatian ini tidak efektif. Oleh karena itu, tuan muda Luhan dan tuan muda Yi Fan akan mencari jalan keluar lain." Jelas Nona Chang sambil menyodorkan sebuah map hitam untuk keduanya. Para manager yang sudah briefing lebih dulu pun menjelaskan secara detail maksud dari tuan Luhan. Mereka juga awalnya tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan akan memutus kontrak ini._

 _Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. sang petinggi sudah memberi titah. Irene dan Sehun hanya harus menurut._

" _terima kasih atas kerja sama selama ini Sehun-ah" kata Irene sambil tersenyum begitu keduanya sudah menanda tangani berkas itu._

" _aku juga Noona. Maaf membuatmu repot dengan tingkahku."_

 _Dan saat itulah penyamaran Sehun dan Irene sebagai kekasih, berakhir._

 **ooo**

Luhan sudah yakin dengan pilihannya. Ia akan tetap berpacaran dengan Sehun secara sembunyi sembunyi sampai waktunya tepat. Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain dekat dengan Sehun meskipun hanya pura pura.

Tidak akan pernah.

Tiba tiba ponsel Luhan berdering, Sehun memanggilnya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _hai cantik. kau mau mendengar ceritaku hari ini?"_ kata Sehun di sebrang.

"yak! Aku ini laki laki! Aku tampan" kata Luhan pura pura merajuk, Sehun hanya terkekeh "tapi, baiklah, apa itu."

" _aku baru saja dipanggil keruang rapat dan mendengar kabar bahwa…. bosku memutus kontrakku dengan Irene Noona"_

"benarkah?" kata Luhan pura pura terkejut. Sehun sedang menyindirnya rupanya.

" _iya.. aku jadi berfikir, apakah itu disebabkan karena dia cemburu?"_

.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung X.I dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya. Senyuman bahagia terbingkai di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia selalu senang jika berbicara dengan Luhan. (kecuali saat pria itu sedang cemburu luar biasa)

" _percaya diri sekali kau"_ Sembur Luhan di sebrang sana

"lalu apa kau punya pendapat yang lain?"

" _kenapa kau tak tanyakan langsung saja padanya sambil makan siang?"_

"hmmm baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya 15menit lagi di restoran dekat Kantor. Aku harus bergegas, sebentar lagi aku ada persiapan sebelum perform. Dan aku juga yakin dia juga sedang sibuk"

" _baiklah. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu."_ Dan sambungan dimatikan. Sehun bergegas pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang dimaksud. Ia akan menunggu Luhan disana.

.

.

Luhan sedang merapihkan meja sampai tiba tiba si pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Kris masuk begitu saja kedalam. Kris mengernyit. Sang Kakak sedang bersiap dengan senyuman aneh yang membingkai wajahnya "kau mau kemana ge?"

"makan siang dengan kekasihku.." sahut Luhan santai sambil melewati Kris begitu saja. Kris hanya memandangi kepergian Luhan dengan heran.

Kris baru saja selesai menandatangani berkas yang diberikan Nona Chang. Ia berniat mengunjungi sang kakak untuk menganggunya. Tapi, Luhan malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"ah… aku semakin terbuang" Desah si pria tinggi itu, merasa sedikit kehilangan.

 **ooo**

Dan disinilah Luhan, disebuah restoran dekat kantor bersama Sehun. keduanya sedang berbincang ringan. Sehun dan Luhan merasa lega. Entah untuk alasan apa.

"kau tau, kau sangat berbeda semalam." Kata Luhan begitu memperhatikan Sehun yang ada di depannya. Si albino ini tampak jauh lebih santai ketimbang semalam. Bukan dalam hal berpakaian, namun Sehun bisa dengan mudah bercerita tentang apa saja. beda sekali saat mereka kencan di restoran.

Sehun yang saat itu sedang meminum minumannya, mendongak kearah pria yang tersenyum di depannya. "berbeda?"

"iya. Malam itu kau seolah menjadi Sehun yang lain. Bukan Sehun menyebalkan yang aku kenal" kata Luhan meledek. Sehun tertawa renyah sambil mengaduk minumannya. Ia berhenti, lalu menatap Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"itu karena aku… ingin membuatmu terkesan Luhan. Kau adalah kekasihku. Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Apalagi kau bergelimang harta sejak lahir, tak mungkin kan aku mengajakmu berkencan dengan hanya makan dipinggir jalan?" kata Sehun tulus.

agak miris sebenarnya, karena Sehun mengira Luhan orang yang seperti itu. padahal, pria kaya raya ini tak pernah sesumbar dengan hartanya. Meskipun ia bergelimang harta Luhan tidak pernah pilih pilih dan menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal tak perlu.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku dengan Kris. Beranjak dewasa,Kris dikelilingi banyak wanita. Dan si bodoh itu salah memilih perempuan untuk menjadi pacarnya. Luhan masih ingat ketika Kris membelikan sebuah griya tawang mewah pada pacarnya yang baru seminggu ia kencani. Saat itu sang adik masih duduk di bangku akhir SHS, begitu ayahnya mengetahui transaksi pengeluaran Kris minggu itu yang dianggap tak wajar, Tuan Xi mengamuk dan mengirim Kris ke Korea begitu sang adik lulus sekolah. Luhan sangat sedih di minggu awal kepergian Kris. Ia berharap adiknya dapat menemukan wanita (atau pria) yang baik. Seperti ia yang mendapatkan Sehun. Karena Sehun mencintainya sangat tulus (iya kan?)

Dan tiba tiba, sebuah ide muncul dibenak pewaris utama X.I China entertainment itu.

 **ooo**

"gantikan aku dikantor, aku ada urusan." Kata Luhan sambil melangkah terburu kearah Kris yang sedang sarapan di mejanya. Kris menoleh kearah Luhan. Pria itu mengernyit heran, kenapa Luhan belum bersiap? Luhan memang sudah mandi dan berganti baju, tapi ia tidak mengenakan pakaian kerja biasanya, melainkan pakaian pergi bergaya casual.

"kau mau kemana?!" tanya Kris heran masih dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"aku ingin mengganti kencanku yang kau hancurkan." Kata Luhan lalu menyambar jus diatas mejanya dan segera meminumnya cepat cepat.

"dan kemana kau akan pergi?"

"rahasia" Luhan menaruh gelasnya dimeja, dan segera balik badan lalu bergegas pergi sambil berteriak: "jangan mengacau di kantor! Sampai jumpaaaa" yang terdengar semakin pelan seiring langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

.

.

Semua member EXO sedang sarapan bersama saat itu (kecuali Kai yang tertidur kembali dimeja makan) sementara Manager-nim sudah pergi pagi pagi sekali. Hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal setelah kegiatan melelahkan akhir akhir ini. Beruntung sekali bisa menikmati hari hari santai ditengah padatnya jadwal mereka.

Tiba tiba, suara bel terdengar, menandakan mereka kedatangan tamu. "Soo, buka pintu nya sana!" kata Baekhyun sok perintah.

"kenapa harus aku!" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh darinya

"karena kau yang paling dekat dari pintu."

"kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"aku jauh!"

"apa apaan itu. kau hanya berjarak 1 meter jauhnya dariku bodoh!"

"sudah, aku saja yang buka." Lelah dengan perdebatan Baek-Soo yang hampir selalu terjadi setiap hari, Xiumin akhirnya mengalah. Member EXO yang paling tua itupun segera bangkit menuju pintu masuk.

"selamat pagi, bisa kah aku bertemu dengan Sehun?" kata Luhan ramah saat pintu baru saja terbuka. Xiumin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Sedikit tak percaya dengan kedatangan tamu tiba tiba ini.

"ah.. Selamat pagi Luhan-sshi. Silahkan masuk." Kata Xiumin sambil membungkuk sopan, Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dorm EXO itu.

"kami sedang sarapan bersama. Kau ingin bergabung?" ajak Xiumin ramah. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yang lebih tua memandu Luhan ke ruang makan dimana para member EXO berada.

Suasana sarapan dimeja makan EXO itu dihiasi oleh obrolan, ledekan, canda dan tawa dari setiap member. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana sarapan di Mansionnya. Ia akan melewati makan pagi sendirian, Tuan XI sangat sibuk. Kadang kala ibunya akan menemani jika sosialita itu tidak sibuk. Tapi Luhan beruntung,Semenjak Kris ada di China, setidaknya sang adik selalu menemaninya makan.

Sehun lah yang pertama kali menangkap sosok Luhan di dekatnya. Pria itu membatu. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya Luhan ada di dormnya.

"kita kedatangan tamu penting" kata Xiumin mencoba menyadarkan para member. Dongsaengnya itu pun langsung menoleh kearahnya dan tersentak begitu melihat Luhan berdiri disamping Xiumin. Kai bahkan tidak mengantuk lagi.

"se-selamat pagi, Luhan-sshi. Suatu kehormatan anda datang ke dorm kami" Kata Suho sambil berdiri.

"pagi. Sudah kubilang panggil aku Luhan-hyung saja."

"duduklah. Ayo sarapan bersama." Dan si paling tua mengajak tamunya duduk. Xiumin cukup bijak dengan bangkit dari kursinya yang berada di samping Sehun dan pindah ke kursi lain, mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"annyeong. Selamat pagi Sehunnie." Kata Luhan ramah sambil duduk disamping Sehun yang masih membatu

"pa-pagi." Sehun tergagap.

"kau.. sedang apa disini?" tanya Sehun begitu ia sudah menguasai dirinya kembali.

"ah.. aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Aku sudah mengecek jadwalmu, hari ini kau kosong kan?." Sehun kembali terdiam. Mengajaknya pergi? Pergi kemana? Sehun tak sadar dari tadi para member mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"begitukah? Baiklah… aku akan bersiap. Kau sarapanlah Terlebih dulu" kata Sehun sambil bangkit, para member yang tadinya sibuk mendengarkan, langsung pura pura sibuk sendiri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pura pura sedang saling menyuapi. Chen yang sibuk mengajak bicara Xiumin, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melanjutkan makan, lalu Suho yang sedang berbicara pada…. Ah.. iya, tidak ada yang mendengarkan Suho karena member lain sedang sibuk sendiri sementara Lay… masih ada didunianya sendiri.

"A-" baru saja Luhan membuka suara, para member (minus Lay) langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh secara bersamaan. "YA?" Sahut semuanya bersemangat.

"ah.." Luhan berdehem sebentar. "begini Suho-sshi. Bolehkah aku mengajak Sehun pergi ke-"

"BOLEH! SILAHKAN! Apapun untukmu Luhan-sshi, kau boleh mengajak Sehun pergi ke…. Ke…." Luhan menunggu kata kata selanjutnya dari Leader EXO yang memotong ucapannya barusan dengan kelewat semangat.

"maaf.. kemana tadi?"

"ke tembok besar China di Mutianyu. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang sebelum malam" Lanjut Luhan, Suho hanya mengangguk angguk sementara Baekhyun mengingat ngingat dengan baik kemana maknaenya akan pergi.

Tak lama Sehun pun turun dengan pakaian rapih. "sudah siap?" tanya si albino. Luhan mengangguk.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu Hyung. Aku akan tiba sebelum manager-nim pulang. Sampai jumpa." Dan keduanya pun beranjak dari ruang makan dan menghilang dibalik dinding.

.

.

"kau mengganti mobilmu?" tanya Sehun bingung begitu melihat mobil Luhan yang terparkir di depan dorm berbeda dengan mobil Sport yang Luhan pakai biasanya ke kantor. Pria itu sengaja memakai mobilnya yang lain. Masih kendaraan bagus, namun tidak semahal biasanya.

"tidak. Aku pakai mobil lain. Aku lebih suka kemana mana dengan mobil ini sebenarnya" jelas Pria bermata rusa itu. Sehun mengangguk angguk. "yasudah, karna kau sudah menjemputku, biarkan aku yang menyetir!"

"memangnya kau tau kita mau kemana?"

"tidak. Tapi kan kau bisa memberi tahu."

"baiklah kalau begitu." Dan Sehun pun menangkap kunci mobil yang dilemparkan Luhan padanya. Kedua pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil sambil tersenyum.

"jangan lupa memakai ini saat turun nanti" kata Luhan sambil memberikan sepasang kaca mata hitam untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun mengernyit.

"aku tau kau public figure dan kita tidak akan bisa menikmati kencan sebagai pasangan umumnya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagiku, Sehun. Aku mengerti" kata Luhan tulus sambil tersenyum.

Sehun yang melihat itu, hanya menarik kepala Luhan mendekat, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan.

"gomawo, Chagi" dan si albino itu pun menancap gas mobilnya, tak sabar untuk berkencan dengan Luhan

.

.

Sementara itu….

Saat suara pintu terbuka dan kembali menutup, menandakan Sehun dan Luhan sudah keluar dari Dorm, Baekhyun segera melemparkan tatapan penuh arti pada Chanyeol dan Chen yang duduk di dekatnya. Chen-yeol mengangguk dengan tatapan serius lalu ketiga nya melesat ke kamar masing masing.

Sementara member lain hanya menatap mereka bingung. Tak lama, ketiganya turun dengan pakaian serba hitam. Lengkap dengan masker, topi dan kacamata.

"ka-kalian mau kemana?" tanya Suho bingung.

"menyelamatkan Sehun!" sahut Baekhyun mantap, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa Luhan seorang kanibal dan Sehun dalam bahaya.

"a-apa maksudmu? Kau mencurigai Luhan-sshi?" sekarang Xiumin yang kebingungan.

"Bukan begitu Hyung!. Semalam aku mendengar acara kencan Sehun gagal total. Aku ingin memastikan acara kencan Sehun berjalan lancar!. Kau tau sendiri kan, Sehun belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal bodoh? Atau diseran sasaeng fans?"

"terakhir kali ku cek, kau lah yang selalu menganggu dan akhirnya menggagalkan acara keduanya." Kata Kyungsoo tajam dengan tatapan datarnya.

"bicara apa kau!"

"Soo benar hyung, ku yakin akhirnya akan sama saja." nah, Kim Jongin malah ikut ikutan menyerang Baekhyun. Sungguh pasangan yang romantis

"bolehkah aku ikut?" seketika suasana hening begitu Lay membuka suaranya. Chanbaek saling pandang, sampai tiba tiba si muka kotak sudah membuka suara lebih dulu.

"tentu! Ayo Hyung segera bersiap!" kata Chen. Dan Lay pun bangkit dengan riang ke kamarnya, bersiap untuk acara jalan jalan yang (ia pikir akan) sangat menyenangkan.

"Lay hyung akan memberi tahu kita jalannya! Memangnya kau tau dimana tembok Mutinanu?!." Bisik Chen pada Chanbaek yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Mutianyu Chen" kata Baekhyun mengoreksi. "sama saja bagiku" sahut Chen tak perduli.

"jika kau ajak Lay ikut, aku juga ikut!" Suho, menatap mereka sambil melipat tangannya. Keinginannya adalah titah. Tidak bisa diban-

"TIDAK!" sahut ChanBaekChen bersamaan dengan tegas.

Tahkan…

"kenapa?" Suho mendelik tak suka.

"karena Manager-nim sedang tidak ada, apakah kau mau meninggalkan Minseok Hyung dan Kaisoo sendirian di dorm? Hyung kan Leader. Kau harus menjaganya." Terima kasih Chanyeol, kau memberikan elakan yang tepat saat dibutuhkan

"lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"ah.. kami kan ada Lay hyung" sementara si subyek yang sedang diperbincangkan sejak tadi, baru saja menuruni tangga dan menghampiri beagles line dengan tatapan polos. Ia sudah siap.

"yasudah, kami berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Baekhyun buru buru sebelum Suho menahan mereka lebih lama. Keempatnya keluar dari dorm, menuju mobil fasilitas EXO yang diberikan oleh X.I.

"mari kita beraksi!" sahut Chanyeol mantap, sambil bersiap mengemudi. Baekhyun dan Chen mengangguk mantap.

"nanti, kita mampir kerumahku dulu bagaimana? Bertemu ibuku! Pasti dia senang." Celetuk Lay bahagia. Sepertinya ia belum tau tujuan misi ini. Dan perjalanan menuju Mutianyu dihiasi dengan ocehan Lay tentang rumahnya.

 **ooo**

"wahhh tempat ini keren!" kata Sehun senang. Keduanya sudah sampai di Tembok Besar Mutianyu dan sedang melihat lihat pemandangan. Baru beberapa langkah, mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu.

"ayo kita naik cable car Lu!" Luhan membelalakan matanya. Oh tidak. Jangan Cable car.

"ti… tidak kita jalan kaki saja." katanya mencoba menutupi ketakutannya.

"akan makan banyak waktu jika jalan kaki. Aku harus tampil nanti malam." Luhan terdiam, matanya bergerak gerak gelisah." _bagaimana ini?"_ batinnya.

"ayolah Lu. Aku janji suatu saat akan mengajakmu mendaki di tempat yang tak kalah indah di Korea." Kata Sehun berjanji. Sebenarnya Sehun tak yakin juga apakah Luhan sanggup mendaki dengan kaki pendeknya. tapi jika mereka menghabiskan waktu disini terlalu lama, ia akan terlambat pulang dan manager-nim akan membunuhnya.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan memohon Sehun, Luhan akhirnya mengalah juga. Dengan langkah gemetar, Sehun dan Luhan memasuki Cable car.

"Waaa Lihat itu." kata Sehun terpana, melihat pemandangan diluar kaca yang sangat indah. Tak menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang duduk disampingnya dengan mata terpejam dan kepala tertunduk. Menahan rasa takut yang merayapi dadanya.

"wah bagus sekali." Gumam si albino. Sadar dengan Luhan yang tiba tiba pendiam, Sehun menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu. ia mengernyit heran

"Lu… kau kenapa?" Luhan diam saja. masih dengan posisi yang sama. Pria itu mencoba mengelak dengan menggeleng samar sebagai jawaban bahwa ia baik baik saja. namun Sehun cukup mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasih nya ini.

"kau takut ketinggian ya?" Luhan masih bergeming. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Mengapa ia bisa bodoh sekali mengajak Luhan naik Cable Car!

"kenapa kau tidak bilang!"

"aku ingin membuatmu bahagia." Cicit Luhan. Sekarang giliran Sehun yang terdiam. Si albino memandang Luhan yang duduk disampingnya, mati matian menahan rasa takut. Rasa bersalah dan bahagia tiba tiba hinggap dihati Sehun.

"bersamamu saja sudah membuatku senang Luhan" kata Sehun lembut dengan Senyumnya yang tampan, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang Sehun yang tersenyum. "tenang.. ada aku disini Lu." Dan si albino menarik pria disampingnya untuk mendekat, memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

Perjalanan menyeramkan itupun berakhir. Keduanya berjalan jalan.

"sebenarnya.. aku tak tau mengapa kau tiba tiba mengajakku kencan dadakan seperti ini." Kata Sehun sambil memandang pemandangan sambil menyenderkan dirinya di tembok besar itu.

"aku merasa bersalah soal kencan kita malam itu Hun." Luhan ikut menyenderkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya.

"harusnya aku yang merasa bersalah." Luhan menggeleng. "tidak. Bukan salahmu. Aku yang menyetujui kontrak kerjasama kalian. Kau dan Irene harus terpaksa berpura pura. Sedangkan aku malah cemburu buta padamu. Aku egois sekali" lanjut pria yang lebih pendek sambil tertawa remeh. Sehun memandang Luhan lekat lekat.

"Hun.. aku ingin bertanya."

"tanyakan saja Lu."

"ehm… a-apa yang kau rasakan jika sedang bersamaku?" tanya Luhan malu malu. Sehun tertawa renyah. Ia diam sebentar, menatap Luhan yang merona malu di depannya.

"bahagia."

"hanya itu saja?"

"kau mau aku menulis buku tentangmu, begitu?"

"bu-bukan. Awalnya ku pikir kau akan…." Luhan kelabakan. mencari kata kata yang pas. _"Kupikir kau akan memuji muji ku_ " batinnya.

"aku merasa bahagia bersama mu Lu. Karena jika bersamamu, kau membuat diriku lengkap, kau datang dan memberikan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dadaku. Kau membuatku kesal, bingung, rindu, khawatir, senang dan nyaman disaat yang sama. Karena itu kau sangat penting bagiku dan aku akan menjagamu." Kata Sehun tulus. Luhan terdiam, tak sadar sebuah senyum terhias diwajahnya.

"apa kurang panjang? Jika kau memintaku menjelaskan lebih panjang lagi, kupikir aku harus mencari buku puisi dulu." Kata Sehun meledek. Luhan terkekeh.

"hmm.. sebenarnya masih kurang panjang. Tapi aku bisa memaklumi."

"Hun, aku boleh minta sesuatu padamu?" "wah. Kau banyak maunya ya! Baiklah, apa itu?"

Luhan mendengus. Lalu menatap kembali Sehun dengan senyum lembut. "jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau tak perlu mengajakku ke restoran mewah untuk membuatku bahagia Hun. Karena apapun tentangmu akan selalu membuatku bahagia."

Sehun tersenyum, sambil mengelus rambut Luhan yang lembut dengan penuh cinta. Pertemuannya dengan Luhan merupakan salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"ayo, kita jalan jalan" ajak Luhan, lalu keduanya pun pergi Melihat lihat makanan ringan, souvenir dan berbagai aksesoris yang dijual.

Tak sadar bahwa keempat orang yang baru sampai sedang berada di dekat mereka.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen merasa sia sia mengajak Lay. Karena setelah mengoceh, pria itu jatuh tertidur dan susah sekali dibangunkan. Akhirnya dengan Bahasa China yang pas pasan dan ke sotoy-an Chanyeol, mereka tak kunjung sampai di Mutianyu. Mereka malah berputar putar entah dimana.

Beruntung Lay akhirnya bangun juga dan membawa mereka ke salah satu gerbang masuk ke tembok cina lewat Gubeikou. Dan disinilah keempatnya, kebingungan bagaimana mencari Luhan dan Sehun.

"oke. Kurasa kita harus turun ke Mutianyu." Kata Chanyeol sok tau sambil melihat ponselnya. GPS mungkin? Kenapa tidak daritadi sibodoh itu menggunakannya?!

"baiklah. Kita naik Cable car saja biar cepat." Usul Baekhyun. Baru saja mereka melangkah, tiba tiba Lay malah beranjak kea rah yang berlawanan.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya Chen bingung.

"ah.. ada Souvenir disana, aku mau lihat" Chen hampir mengiyakan begitu saja kemauan Lay sampai tiba tiba ia mengenali sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari Lay. Kedua sosok itu menggunakan kacamata hitam, namun bertahun tahun tinggal bersama, Chen tau jelas bahwa sosok berkacamata itu adalah Sehun. Dan sudah pasti disampingnya adalah Luhan.

"HYUNG!" Chen membelalakan matanya lalu dengan sigap mengejar Lay, menahan tangan hyungnya sebelum Sehun dan Luhan menemukan mereka.

"Eh? Ada apa Chen? Kau juga mau ikut? Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo!" Lay baru saja mau melanjutkan langkahnya tapi sudah ditahan oleh si muka kotak itu. Chen menggeleng. "ada Sehun dan Luhan disitu! Kita harus bersembunyi!" bisik Chen. Lay mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"nanti Kujelaskan Hyung. Ayo!" lalu dengan Segera Chen membawa Lay jauh jauh dari situ. Menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun dan Luhan ada disana!" kata Chen pada Chanbaek sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"hah! Yang benar kau?"

"iya! Mereka disana!"

"memangnya kenapa kita harus bersembunyi dari Sehun? Kan pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bersama." Tanya Lay keheranan. "ah.. soal itu.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Chen sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Meminta bantuan pada keduanya.

"mereka sedang berkencan Hyung. Kita harus memastikan kalau tidak ada yang menggangu" jelas Baekhyun jujur, tak tau diri bahwa mereka lah yang sebenarnya menggangu. Lay mengangguk angguk. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu." Katanya kemudian.

.

.

Sedang asik asiknya melihat souvenir tiba tiba perasaan Sehun mendadak jadi tidak enak. Luhan menatap si albino bingung. Kenapa Sehun? Jangan jangan dia juga punya phobia? Tapi pada apa? Masa iya pada Souvenir? Pertanyaan terus bermunculan di benak Luhan.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Sehun tersentak. Buru buru ia menguasai dirinya lagi. "ah.. tidak apa apa Luhan. Ayo kita jalan lagi" kata Sehun. Ia tak mungkin memberi tahu Luhan dan membuat pria itu panik. _"me-mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang diikuti"_ batinnya. Ya. Bertahun tahun tinggal bersama hyungnya dan berkali kali diganggu, radar sensitif Sehun meningkat. Ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan para hyungnya yang menyebalkan jika mereka ada disekitar Sehun.

Si albino mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sumber yang membuat perasaannya seperti ini. Namun, Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Luhan sebelum pria itu mencurigainya lagi. membuat pandangan Sehun luput dari keempat sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di balik stand souvenir dekat situ.

"huf. Hampir saja" kata Baekhyun segera berdiri diikuti yang lainnya. Dan mereka pun kembali mengikuti diam diam.

.

.

Sisa kencan seharian itu dilewati Sehun dengan perasaan waspada. Contohnya setiap berhenti disebuah penjual souvenir ia akan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Memastikan baik baik bahwa tidak ada ancaman. Dan saat itu juga, ChanBaek dan Chen akan berkamuflase seperti seorang turis, membalikan badan mereka, bersembunyi dibalik orang lain dan semacamnya. Sementara Lay akan selalu salah fokus dan Baekhyun lah yang akan menariknya untuk bersembunyi. Dan saat Sehun sudah berjalan kembali dengan Luhan, keempatnya akan mengikuti sambil mengedarkan pandangan, bersiap jika ada yang menganggu acara kencan si maknae.

Semuanya baik baik saja sampai tiba tiba…

Lay menghilang.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen awalnya tak begitu panik karena Lay adalah orang China, ia bisa bertanya dengan mudah. Tetapi bagaimana jika Sehun dan Luhan yang menemukan Lay lebih dulu? Nah itu baru masalah gawat.

Dan akhirnya, ChanBaekChen memutuskan untuk menyudahi pengintaian mereka dan mencari sang Hyung tercinta. Chanyeol mencoba menelfon Lay, namun ponsel hyungnya itu mati. Hebat sekali.

"aishh.. kalau tau begini, sebaiknya Lay hyung menunggu di dorm saja. ini salah mu Chen!" sembur Baekhyun

"yak! Kenapa salahku!"

"kau yang menyutujuinya ikut"

"tapi kau yang tadi sedang bersamanya! Mangapa kau bisa lupa 'menaruh'nya dimana"

"KAU PIKIR LAY HYUNG BARANG!" Chen dan Baekhyun terus saja berdebat. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan kedua pria pendek ini.

"Sudah hentikan! Ayo lebih baik kita cari hyung sebelum Suho menggantung kita." Ah iya benar juga, ChenBaek hampir lupa bahwa Suho akan murka jika mereka menghilangkan kekasihnya.

Lama sekali mereka mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil mereka. Baru saja mau melangkah, mata ChanBaekChen terbelalak kaget begitu melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Buru buru keduanya bersembunyi disebuah stand kosong dekat situ.

.

.

"ah, kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang." Kata Sehun sambil melihat jam tangannya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Yang lebih tinggi menghentikan langkahnya, membuat langkah Luhan juga terhenti.

"aku sangat senang hari ini. Terima kasih Luhan." Kata Sehun lembut sambil menatap Luhan dengan senyum khasnya.

"sama sama Sehun."

"maaf jika kita hanya bisa bersama sebentar."

"tak apa apa." Dan keduanya masih terpaku dengan senyuman masing masing.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi. Nanti kau terlambat" kata Luhan. Baru saja mau melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. Yang lebih pendek menoleh, menatapnya bingung.

"Lu, Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Luhan kelabakan. "ditempat ramai begini?"

"hanya kecupan kilat." Pinta Sehun. Luhan mengangguk malu malu. Baru saja Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan bersiap menciumnya, tiba tiba suara berisik dibelakang menginterupsinya.

Sehun menoleh, mendapati kempat pria yang baru saja terjatuh saling tindih dijalan dengan seorang ibu ibu yang mengamuk dalam Bahasa China. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas keempat pria yang terlihat familiar itu.

Semuanya menjadi jelas begitu keempat pria itu menengok kearahnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"kami bisa jelaskan" kata Chanyeol. Dan suasana kembali mencekam.

 _Flashback:_

 _Saat itu, ChanBaekChen sedang sibuk bersembunyi disebuah kios yang (mereka pikir kosong). Sampai tiba tiba suara yang mereka kenal menyapa telinga ketiganya._

" _kalian sedang apa?" ChanBaekChen terlonjak kaget. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Lay sedang berjongkok dibelakang dengan botol minum ditangannya._

" _astaga Hyung! Kau membuatku kaget!" desis Baekhyun sambil mengusap dadanya_

" _kau darimana saja hyung?" tanya Chen mengintrogasi_

" _aku baru saja membeli minuman. Lalu aku lupa kalian dimana. Jadi aku berkeliling saja dulu. Omong omong kalian sedang apa disini?"_

" _lihatlah," sahut Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk Hunhan dengan dagunya._

 _Keempatnya masih memandang HunHan dengan seksama sampai sebuah suara asing menyapa telinga mereka. Suara wanita dengan Bahasa China. Lay menoleh, mencoba menjelaskan pada si wanita gemuk yang marah marah tapi tak didengar._

 _Lay terus terusan mencoba menjelaskan dengan Bahasa China, Chen meminta keduanya untuk memelankan suara mereka sementara Chanbaek menatap Chen-Lay vs Godzilla betina lalu HunHan secara bergantian._

 _Tiba tiba, wanita gemuk itu dengan mudah menarik mereka keluar dari stand miliknya, mengakibatkan keempatnya jatuh tertindih di jalan._

" _appooo" "aishhh.." "ah.. ibu pemilik stand Itu galak sekali." "bokongku…" begitulah kira kira keluhan mereka. Sampai tiba tiba mereka baru menyadari keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan tak jauh dari situ. Sontak keempatnya menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang membelalakan matanya serta Sehun yang…. Siap membunuh mereka._

" _kami bisa jelaskan" hanya kata kata itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol. Berharap kalimat tersebut bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya dari amukan sang maknae._

 _Flashback end._

Chanbaek, Chen dan Lay buru buru bangkit dan menghampiri mereka.

"Lu, kau pulanglah ke rumah. Aku akan pulang dengan mereka" kata Sehun sambil mencoba tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum mengerti. "tunjukan dimana kalian memarkir mobil. Aku ingin pulang" lanjut Sehun sambil menoleh dengan tatapan tajam pada Hyung hyungnya.

"a-ah I" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"sekarang Baekhyun hyung." Kata Sehun penuh penekanan.

"ba-baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi" dan Chanbaek, Chen dan Lay pun berpamitan. Kelima member EXO itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih memandangi mereka.

Malas mengambil mobilnya di Mutianyu, Luhan memutuskan pulang dengan kendaraan umum dan membiarkan supir yang mengambil mobilnya.

 **ooo**

"Hun.. mengertilah. Kami hanya ingin menjagamu. Kami tak mau kencanmu diganggu fans gila" kata Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menyetir. Sesekali ia menatap sang maknae dari kaca spion tengah.

" _tapi diganggu oleh Hyung gila_ " batin Sehun. Sehun hanya melipat tangannya di dada, menatap pemandangan diluar kaca mobilnya.

Ia harus menyusun sebuah rencana.

.

.

Kelima nya sampai di dorm, baru saja membuka pintu Sehun sudah melangkah besar besar kekamarnya.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo saat berpapasan dengan Sehun, namun si maknae hanya mengacuhkan hyungnya dan terus berjalan.

"dia.. ngambek?" gumam Kyungsoo. Kai yang sedang disampingnya langsung menoleh ke empat orang yang masuk tak lama setelah Sehun masuk.

"pasti tebakanku benar!" kata Kai sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Ia sudah paham sekali dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan benar saja saat makan malam, aura Sehun kembali dingin.

Terima kasih Chanyeol Baekhyun dan Chen. Kalian memperkeruh keadaan. Lay? Tidak. dia tidak salah. Lay terlalu polos untuk disalahkan.

 **ooo**

Saat itu sudah jam makan malam, Luhan baru sampai di Mansionnya dan bargabung dengan Kris yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di meja makan.

"bagaimana keadaan kantor?"

"baik baik saja. aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira." Jawab Kris santai. Luhan mengangguk angguk. Para maid terlihat sedang hilir mudik menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan.

"lalu, kencanmu bagaimana?" Luhan terdiam. Mengingat kembali acara kencannya dengan Sehun barusan.

"begitulah." Kris mengernyit. _Apa maksudnya?_

"lalu? Kau sudah menentukan posisi mu?"

"posisi?"

"Uke atau seme." Luhan yang saat itu sedang minum sampai terbatuk batuk mendengar kata kata Kris barusan

"kan tujuan dari kencan ini untuk mencari tau bagaimana kau bersikap di dekatnya!" Kris memutar bola matanya malas. _Astaga, dia tidak paham paham._

"soal itu…." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengingat kembali kencannya barusan "aku rasa aku sudah tau Kris."

"aku juga sudah menebak itu ge. Sejak kau lahir aku sudah tau kau lebih condong kemana"

"hey bodoh. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi! Kau adikku! Saat aku lahir, kau belum lahir!"

Oh iya, Kris lupa, si pendek ini adalah kakanya.

 **ooo**

saat itu Luhan sedang sibuk diruangannya. Sampai telfon dimejanya berdering. Sekertarisnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang mencari Luhan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Luhan heran, melainkan siapa orang yang dimaksud. Byun Baekhyun. Anggota EXO. Luhan mengernyit bingung. Namun tetap mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"selamat siang Luhan-sshi. maksudku Luhan Hyung. Maaf menganggumu" kata Baekhyun ah sambil membungkuk sopan begitu dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan bos besar X.I itu.

"ah, ada apa Baekhyun-ah. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Luhan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu duduk dengan kikuk.

"be-begini.. kami ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini didorm kami jika kau berkenan."

"makan malam?"

"i.. iya. Hari ini hari ulang tahun D.O! Ia akan masak banyak sekali makanan. Dan karena hyung sudah menjadi kekasih Sehun, hyung juga bagian dari kami, jadi.. apakah hyung bersedia datang?"

Luhan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Luhan menimbang nimbang ajakan Baekhyun. Bukannya apa, tapi besok pagi sekali ia ada rapat penting dengan beberapa petinggi untuk project yang lain bersama Nona Chang. Kris tidak bisa menggantikannya karena ini bukan mengenai EXO.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit memohon ia jadi tidak tega. Mungkin berkunjung sebentar tidak apa apa.

"oke. Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum yang terlihat sangat… lega?

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih Luhan-hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti malam" kata Baekhyun lalu segera pamit keluar ruangan. Begitu pintu tertutup ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu diluar.

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Baekhyun. "Satansoo pasti akan membunuhku" sahut Baekhyun masih terus berjalan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Sudah malam saat itu di Dorm mereka. Sehun, yang tidur sendirian selama di China, sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia masih kesal dengan acara kencannya yang dirusak tadi (dan beberapa kali sebelumnya.)_

 _Dengan sigap, ia segera bangkit dari kamar, menuju kamar hyungnya yang paling berisik. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanbaek, Sehun tidak mengetuk lebih dulu dan langsung membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu begitu saja._

 _Memperlihatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah dalam pergulatan panas mereka. Dengan posisi yang sangat (dari pandangan Sehun) menjijikan._

 _Baekhyun yang sedang mendesah hebat dengan mata terpejam saat Chanyeol menusuk holenya, buru buru membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar pintu menjeblak terbuka._

" _YAKKKK!" teriak si paling pendek sambil menendang dada Chanyeol, membuatnya menjauh. Tak siap dengan tendangan itu si tinggi jatuh terjengkang dari kelabakan, lalu matanya menangkap keberadaan Sehun. Chanyeol terbelalak._

" _SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" raung Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun buru buru menarik selimut, sementara Chanyeol menutup kejantanannya dengan bantal._

" _ku tunggu kalian di ruang TV." Sahut Sehun singkat lalu beranjak pergi. Menghilang dibalik dinding. Chanbaek yang masih membatu hanya melempar pandang heran. Tapi si maknae usil malah kembali lagi, mengusap ngusap dagunya seolah sedang menilai._

" _punyamu besar juga Hyung." Katanya sambil tersenyum remeh. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanbaek yang merona. Lalu terdengar teriakan dari keduanya._

 _Ahhh… indahnya balas dendam._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dengan enggan. Begitu mereka melangkah ke ruang TV, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapati Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk. Tapi ada yang aneh, Kaisoo tampak….. kesal?_

 _Pantas saja kesal, Sehun mengganggu Kaisoo yang sedang bermesraan di dapur. Kyungsoo saat itu sedang sibuk memberikan oral Sex pada Kai. pria itu hampir saja sampai pada klimaksnya tapi si albino gila ini malah memergokinya dan meminta mereka ke ruang TV segera. Yeah, Karma berlaku kawan._

" _ah. Duduklah Hyung" kata Sehun santai begitu melihat Chanbaek, seolah ia tidak pernah mempergoki Hyungdeul sebelumnya. Chanbaek duduk didekat Kaisoo. Menghadap Sehun yang duduk sendirian, berlagak seperti bos besar._

" _cepat katakan, ada apa!" kata Baekhyun gusar sambil memalingkan pandangannya. ia masih malu menatap maknaenya ini._

 _Sehun mendengus. "Kalian berhutang padaku."_

" _hutang? Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung._

" _kalian selalu saja mengganggu acara ku. Sebagai gantinya kalian harus membantuku."_

" _hey. Itukan salahmu sendiri! Kenapa selalu bermesraan ditempat umum. Kau tau tidak, aku bahkan takut ke kamar mandi beberapa hari terakhir karena terbayang bayang kenangan menjijikan itu!" Sembur Kai tak terima. Ia selalu punya kenangan buruk saat melihat kamar mandi. Dan semua itu karena Oh Sehun._

" _NAH! Aku ingin mengajak Luhan ke tempat yang private. Aku ingin mengajak nya ke dorm. Dan kalian harus membantuku. Jangan sampai manager nim atau Suho-hyung mengganggu!"_

" _mwo?! Kau mau melakukan itu disini?! Kenapa tidak di hotel saja sih" "Sehun ini sudah gila rupanya" batin Baekhyun_

" _dengar ya hyungku yang cerewet, jika aku bisa aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Tapi Luhan orang terpandang di China, dan Aku juga masih diam diam berpacaran dengannya. Jika kami kehotel, pasti ada orang yang mengenali kami! Apa kau mau berita ini tersebar dan membuat gempar?!"_

" _dan bagaimana caranya tuan sok pintar?" desis Chanyeol tajam._

" _entahlah.. kalian cari cara sendiri." Sehun mengangkat bahunya sambil melipat tangan di dada, tak peduli._

" _SHIROOOO. AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUU" Kata Kai sebal. Ini semua bukan salahnya. Ia hanya terjebak dalam situasi tak menguntungkan (berkali kali.) mendengar Kai yang menolak, ketiga hyungnya menoleh tajam kearah Kai._

 _Awalnya Kai tak mengerti maksud dari hyungdeul itu, tapi Kai baru ingat. Sehun akan merengek jika permintaannya tidak di penuhi. Si maknae akan ngambek berhari hari dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Baru saja Kai sadar, Sehun sudah berganti raut dan mulai…_

" _hyungdeull! Kalian harus membantukuuuuuu!jeballlllllll~~~" Rengek si Maknae yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Kyungsoo mendesah_

" _yasudah. Aku dengar manager nim akan pergi besok dari siang. Kami akan mencoba menggeret Luhan-hyung ke dorm besok." Kata si mata Belo itu kemudian. Mau tak mau ia menyanggupi permintaan maknaenya ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan gendang telinganya dari rengekan Sehun._

" _ahhh! Gomawo Hyung! Kau terbaiiiiik!" Sehun bahagia sekali. memang Kyungsoo-hyung lah yang paling menyayanginya._

" _jangan lupa beri tahu Chen-hyung juga ya, aku belum menemukannya" kata Sehun santai. Chen dan Minseok saat itu sedang pergi keluar. Beruntung sekali mereka._

 _Flashback end._

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dengan peralatan ulang tahun yang begitu banyak. Kaisoo yang sedang menunggunya mengernyit heran. Baekhyun pun menjelaskan mengapa ia membawa banyak peralatan ulang tahun. Ia reflek beralibi bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berulang tahun. Melenceng jauh dari rencana awal yang hanya mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam sementara Chen akan mengajak Suho(dan juga Lay, karena Suho tak akan mau pergi tanpa Lay) pergi berkeliling selama Sehun melakukan urusannya dengan pria malang itu.

"aku tak punya pilihan lain!" Baekhyun membela diri begitu melihat Kyungsoo memberikannya death glare yang menyeramkan. " _aku akan menggorok leher si sipit ini nanti."_ Batinnya

.

.

Ruang makan dorm EXO saat itu menjadi sangat meriah dengan hiasan dimana mana. Balon, pita, tulisan selamat ulang tahun dan sebagainya. Sehun sedang mondar mandir menunggu Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Chen dan Xiumin sedang sibuk menata semuanya. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan mahkota kertas di kepalanya. Kyungsoo menyumpahi Baekhyun di dalam hati, kenapa si sipit itu harus membeli peralatan ulang tahun kekanak kanakan seperti ini?!

Namun tuan Byun Baekhyun beralibi bahwa ini demi mendalami peran. Ya. Byun Baekhyun dengan Logika tololnya.

Tiba tiba, bel berbunyi, semua orang kecuali Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara. "biar aku saja." Kata Xiumin sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"selamat malam." Sapa Luhan ramah sambil membawa bingkisan yang Xiumin tebak adalah sebuah kado.

"selamat malam Luhan-sshi. Silahkan masuk" kata XIumin dan tuan muda Xi itupun masuk.

"beberapa member kami sedang pergi karena ada keperluan mendesak." Kata Xiumin terpaksa berbohong, Luhan mengangguk angguk.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai diruang makan yang berhias pita pita norak.

"ah.. D.O-ya, selamat ulang tahun." Kata Luhan sambil memberikan kado pada si orang yang (berpura pura) sedang ulang tahun. Kyungsoo meraih kado itu dengan kikuk.

"a-ah.. gomawo Luhan-hyung. Duduklah" kata D.O mencoba senormal mungkin.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan makan malam.

Rencana berjalan dengan lancar saat itu. Tapi, tiba tiba, suara pintu menjeblak terbuka membuat semua member menoleh panik. Luhan memandang mereka keheranan.

"astaga. Mereka seharusnya belum kembali" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dengan ekspresi paniknya.

Suara langkah semakin terdengar menandakan si subjek sudah mendekat.

Jantung para member seolah melambat. Astaga, bagaimana jika manager-nim pulang, gagal sudah rencana Sehun.

Langkah semakin mendekat..

Dekat…

Dekat…

Dan…

Sesosok Lay baru saja tiba dengan tampang kagetnya, menatap ruang makan yang sangat ramai dan para member dengan pakaian rapih serta Luhan disana.

"a-ada apa ini?" Tanya si Unicorn polos. Keadaan masih hening.

"kenapa dia bisa disini?!" bisik Kai. Chanyeol menggeleng. Kenapa semua member suka berbisik padanya sih? Apa karena telinganya yang paling besar jadi dia bisa mendengar bisikan dengan jelas?!

"ah.. duduklah Lay-hyung. Kita sedang merayakan ulang tahun D.O. kau ingat kaaaaan?" kata Chanyeol kemudian dengan nada memberi kode. Lay mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"begitukah?" sepertinya Lay tak sadar bahwa ulang tahun Kyungsoo sudah lewat 1 bulan yang lalu. Lay pun melangkah ke Kyungsoo "Waaah kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun ya D.O. apa yang sedang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah" lanjut Lay sangat ramah sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang tak siap.

" _bunuh Baekhyun. Itu yang kumau sebagai hadiahku"_ batin Kyungsoo. Namun si mata belo akhirnya mengatakan "terima kasih Hyung. Doamu saja sudah Cukup"

Lay melepaskan pelukannya, ia terdiam. Seolah sedang berfikir keras.

"tapi.. kenapa aku baru tau kau ulang tahun?" gumam Lay.

"ah. Mungkin kau lupa. Hehehe" sahut Xiumin mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan. "maafkan dia Luhan-sshi. Lay sangat pelupa" kata Xiumin kemudian pada Luhan. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Makan malam pun kembali dilanjutkan.

Setelah suasana sudah kembali kondusif, Sehun memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo. yang langsung ditanggapi oleh si mata burung hantu itu

"oh iya, aku akan mengambil minuman." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melesat mengambil botol wine. Saat ia kembali dan menuangkan wine itu di gelas Luhan, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo sedikit menyenggol gelas itu sampai isinya tumpah dan mengenai baju Luhan

"astaga maafkan aku Luhan-hyung" kata Kyungsoo pura pura kaget. sementara Luhan yang tersentak hanya memundurkan dirinya. Kyungsoo mengambil tissue mencoba Membersihkan noda dibaju Luhan. Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan ikut ikutan membantu.

"tak apa D.O. sudah lah." Kata Luhan meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti mengelap bajunya. Ia merasa tidak enak. "tapi ini salahku."

"tidak apa apa. Sudah lah." Kata Luhan bersungguh sungguh. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan gerakannya. "Lu, sebaiknya kau ganti baju. Nanti kau sakit." kata Sehun.

"ta-tapi. Aku tak bawa baju salin."

"kau bisa pakai bajuku." Luhan menimbang nimbang saran Sehun. Ia tak enak dengan member lain. "sudah tak apa, kajja" akhirnya Luhan pamit meninggalkan meja dan mengikuti Sehun keatas. Si pria bermata rusa tak tau bahwa ia baru saja masuk ke jebakan Sehun..

.

.

 **Warning: Content rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, Luhan masuk lebih dulu, lalu Sehun menyusul. Si albino menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Bunyi pintu terkunci mencuri perhatian Luhan, si pria lebih pendek menoleh ke Sehun. "kenapa dikunci?" Tanya nya heran.

"kau tak mau kan Hyungku masuk saat kau ganti baju." Sahut Sehun santai sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Luhan mengangguk. Alasan yang logis. "bukalah bajumu, aku akan menyiapkan baju." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun,mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Membuka baju di depan Sehun, ditambah mereka ada dikamar sekarang membuat Luhan jadi teringat akan sesuatu.

Dengan Canggung pria itu membuka kancing dan melepaskan kemeja hingga tubuh nya topless. Sadar dengan sesuatu hal yang janggal, Luhan menoleh kembali ke Sehun. Pria itu belum juga beranjak.

"Hun? Katanya kau mau mengambil baju?" namun si albino hanya membatu sambil memandang Luhan intens. Luhan merasakan ada yang aneh dari tatapan itu. "Se-sehun, kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan panik, begitu ia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahnya masih dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"aku mau dirimu." Katanya dengan suara berat menahan gairah. Dan dalam hitungan detik Sehun sudah maju dan melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan membelalakan matanya. Namun setelah beberapa pagutan, ia terhanyut dalam suasana.

Luhan membalas pagutan Sehun yang melumat lembut bibirnya. Lama kelamaan, lumatan Sehun menjadi lumatan menuntut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi terbaik untuk merasakan bibir manis Luhan.

Sehun memagut bibir Luhan dengan rakus. Pria itu bisa merasakan bibirnya basah dan menebal. Ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman mereka sebelumnya. ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Sehun benar benar bernafsu. Hal itu wajar mengingat Sehun selalu dibuat 'nanggung' jika sedang bersama Luhan.

Si maknae mengigit bibir Luhan, meminta izin yang kemudian direspon baik oleh sang pemilik bibir. Sehun memasukan lidahnya kemulut luhan, bertarung lidah beberapa saat, kemudian menariknya kembali.

Dengan tergesa Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh diatas kasur. Si albino segera membuka kemejanya sendiri dengan cepat, lalu menindih dan kembali meraup bibir Luhan. Merasa tak puas, Sehun turun ke leher putih Luhan, mencium, menjilat dan menyesap sehingga meninggalkan Kiss mark yang pasti tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri begitu ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menjambak pelan rambut si albino, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang membuat kejantanannya menegang. Sehun? Jangan ditanya. Juniornya sudah bangkit sejak ia melihat Luhan telanjang dada

Sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir Luhan

"eunghh." Mendengar itu Sehun semakin gencar melakukan serangannya. Jantung Luhan berdegub cepat. Astaga! Apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya?

Bibir Sehun turun ke dada Luhan, meraup nipple Luhan yang menggoda. Menyesapnya bagai bayi yang kelaparan.

"ssshh.."

"eummm"

Setelah selesai dengan breast feeding, Sehun bangun dan melepas celana Luhan sampai underwearnya. Ia melemparkan begitu saja kain yang menutupi kejantanan mungil Luhan yang menegang. Sehun menatap Luhan sambil melemparkan smirk yang membuat si pria bermata rusa merona.

Dalam hitungan detik Sehun mengulum junior Luhan, membuatnya bergerak gelisah.

"ahhhh… eghh… faster" oke, permintaan Luhan adalah titah baginya. Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengulum penis Luhan dengan Khusyuk. Sesuatu membuat perutnya tergelitik. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kuluman Sehun yang begitu bersemangat, Luhan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut Sehun yang langsung ditelan oleh pria itu.

Luhan terduduk. Ia tau apa selanjutnya. Sehun menurunkan celananya dengan terburu, lalu mendekatkan juniornya ke wajah Luhan. Pria itu sempat terbelalak melihat ukuran penis Sehun yang (ia pikir) semakin membesar.

"come on Lu." Desis Sehun penuh gairah. Luhan memasukan penis Sehun dan mengulumnya, penis itu penuh sekali di mulut Luhan. Ia bahkan tersedak beberapa kali namun ia tahan.

"arghhh! Deeper baby" racau Sehun sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya agar juniornya semakin masuk kedalam. Mata Luhan berair. Sial! Kenapa miliknya bisa sebesar ini.

"ahhhh" Luhan terus saja mengulum penis Sehun, mendengar Sehun meracau penuh nikmat membuatnya senang. Ia pun semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap lebih dalam. Beberapa kuluman sampai akhirnya sperma menyembur di mulut Luhan.

Keduanya terengah.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, memintanya untuk duduk mendekat dan menatap kedua matanya.

"Lu. Aku ingin melakukan _itu_ jika kau mengizinkanku" kata Sehun sambil menahan nafsu nya yang sudah diubun ubun. Luhan tertunduk malu. Sehun bahkan meminta izin padanya. Ia benar benar menginginkan hal itu.

"aku ingin memasukimu Lu" jelas Sehun. Tak ingin Luhan menolak seperti waktu itu hanya karena ia pikir dirinya lah yang seharusnya memasuki.

Anggukan samar pun menjadi jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun diam, menunggu Luhan benar benar mengizinkannya. "lakukanlah. Aku milikmu"

Dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sehun menarik Luhan, meminta pria itu memeluknya.

"tahanlah." Bisik Sehun sambil sedikit mengangkat pinggul Luhan. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun, sampai sesuatu melesak masuk ke hole nya yang belum pernah tersentuh. Luhan memekik kesakitan.

Sehun memasukan jarinya ke Hole Luhan, mencari titik kenikmatan laki laki itu. Terus begitu sampai ia mendengar pekikan Luhan menjadi sebuah desahan. Begitu ia menyentuh sesuatu yang ia cari, lenguhan Luhan semakin jelas terdengar.

"aaah~~" Sehun tersenyum.

Si albino melepaskan pelukannya. "berbaliklah." Luhan menurut. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menungging. Luhan sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sehun meraih sebuah botol dibawah tempat tidurnya. Cairan pelumas yang sudah ia siapkan tadi siang.

Dengan sigap ia membuka tutupnya, menuangkan ke tangannya lalu ia gosokan ke batang penisnya. Sehun mengocok penisnya pelan. Saat si kebanggan sudah mengeras dan siap, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada bokong Luhan.

"bersiaplah" katanya pelan. Luhan meremas seprai Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya rapat rapat, menunggu sesuatu yang ia tau pasti.

Dan terjadilah.

"arghh. Sakit Hun" kata Luhan dengan mata sedikit berkaca kaca. Ini jauh lebih sakit dari jari Sehun tadi. Penis Sehun sangat besar, merobek hole nya begitu saja. Perih sekali. namun membuat dirinya merasa lengkap disaat yang sama.

"tahan sayang" Sehun berucap pelan sambil melesakan penis nya semakin dalam. Luhan mengigit bibirnya. Ini sangat sakit. dengan perlahan, Sehun menggerak gerakan pinggulnya. Memaju mundurkan penis nya di dalam Hole Luhan.

"shhhh ini nikmat Lu." Dan si albino itu semakin cepat menusuk nusukan penisnya di Hole Luhan. Rasa sakit yang dirasa Luhan perlahan menghilang berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang tak dapat dijabarkan.

"eumm… ah.. Sehun…"

"yes. Call my name baby"

"Sehun.. fa-faster" Sehun menusuk nusukan penis nya lebih cepat. Membuat ranjang mereka berderit. suara kecepak antara kulit dengan kulit menghiasi kegiatan panas mereka.

"ahh~ ahhh ~" Luhan semakin meracau tak jelas. Sementara Sehun menggeram penuh nafsu. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. begitu terus sampai Luhan merasakan sesuatu akan meledak dalam dirinya.

"Se-Sehun.. ah-aku mau ke.. keluar" dan di detik kemudian, sperma Luhan menyembur ke kasur sang Seme. Tak Lama Sehun pun menjemput klimaksnya dengan menyemburkan miliknya ke dalam hole Luhan.

Keduanya terengah. Sehun menarik badannya, melepaskan tautan intim mereka berdua. Ia menarik Luhan untuk duduk di dekatnya. Si albino menatap Luhan yang kelelahan. Ia mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan sambil tersenyum tampan.

"gomawo Lu. Saranghae" kata Sehun lembut lalu mengecup kening Luhan. Membawanya untuk berbaring diatas kasur.

"wo ai ni. Oh Sehun" sahut Luhan dan keduanya pun terlelap, tak perduli dengan bekas sperma dari pergulatan panas mereka yang mulai mengering. Sehun lelah, Luhan juga. dan menghabiskan malam diranjang yang sama sambil berpelukan merupakan hal indah untuk menutup hari mereka yang melelahkan.

 **ooo**

Di lantai bawah Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay yang dari tadi ditinggal Sehun hanya bisa mendengar desahan Luhan sambil memakan makanan sisa "acara ulang tahun Kyungsoo" dalam diam.

Xiumin tampak kikuk, Lay tidak perduli (atau mungkin tidak sadar?) sementara Chanyeol dan Kai mulai gelisah, mereka sudah menempeli uke mereka, meminta untuk kembali kekamar dan menagih jatahnya. Namun Baek-Soo menggeleng tegas. Mereka harus mengawasi kalau kalau Manager-nim dan Suho pulang.

Chan-Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendesah pasrah.

Tiba tiba.. ada hal janggal yang terbesit di benak mereka.

"oh iya Hyung… kok kau pulang duluan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Xiumin tersentak. Ia juga baru sadar kenapa Lay bisa pulang duluan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Lay, kau seharusnya bersama Chen dan Suho kan. Dimana mereka?" Tanya Xiumin heran. Lay menepuk jidatnya, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"aigooo~ aku lupa aku pergi dengan mereka." para member menatap Lay tak percaya.

"astaga. Hyung meninggalkan mereka?"

"mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan hyung!"

Xiumin memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas. Apakah tidak ada satupun dongsaengnya yang waras? "yasudah aku akan mengabari Chen dulu" kata Xiumin bersiap menelfon. Tapi Chanbaek langsung menggeleng cepat. Memberikan tatapan " _kalau kau bilang nanti Suho pulang!"_

Xiumin mendesah. "tapi jika tidak dikabari, mereka tidak akan pulang. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Suho jika Lay hilang" bisik Xiumin. Chanbaek menghela nafasnya. Ia tak bisa membantu Sehun lebih jauh. Berdoa saja Suho tidak memergoki mereka.

Xiumin meraih ponselnya dan segera menelfon kekasih trollnya itu.

"yeobo-"

" _minseokkie! Gawat! Lay hilang! aku sudah menelfon nya tapi ponselnya tak aktif. Astaga, bagaimana ini."_ Sembur Chen panik begitu panggilan baru diangkat.

"Lay ada dirumah."

" _m-mwo?!"_

"iya… dia pulang sendiri."

" _lalu Sehun bagaimana?"_

Xiumin memutar bola matanya "jangan ditanya. Dia baik baik saja. Jauh lebih dari baik baik saja malah."

" _astaga! Dia enak enakan disana sementara aku harus menghadapi Suho yang sudah mulai menggila! Ia menangis tak karuan! Dia pikir Lay kabur darinya dan pulang kerumah. Meninggalkan EXO begitu saja."_

Si pipi bakpau terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa Suho berfikir seperti itu. "yasudah. Bersabarlah. Kau hati hati disana Jongdae. Jangan pulang larut. Ku tutup duluya. Sampai jumpa dirumah."

" _sampai jumpa dirumah, saranghae"_

Dan panggilan pun ditutup.

 **ooo**

Luhan beruntung. Malam itu, Suho yang baru pulang terlalu lelah untuk menyapa semua member. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamar Lay dan memeluki lelaki itu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sementara manager-nim harus bertolak ke Korea karena ada keperluan mendesak.

Pagi pagi sekali, Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang ke mansionnya. Kris yang tidak bertemu kakaknya semalaman mengintrogasi pria itu begitu mereka bertemu di kantor. Namun cengiran aneh Luhan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam. Seketika Kris memandang Luhan dengan tatapan jijik, horror namun bahagia.

Karena apa yang membuat Luhan bahagia, ia juga bahagia (kecuali jika hal itu ada hubungannya dengan mengusili Kris.)

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Sehun dan Luhan akan menyempatkan makan bersama disela sela kesibukan mereka. sesekali jika Luhan sanggup ia akan datang ke perform artisnya yang diselenggarakan di segala penjuru China dan beberapa Negara tetangga. Dan saat EXO tampil ia akan menari nari sambil bernyanyi dibelakang panggung dengan Kris.

Orang orang hanya menganggap itu bentuk support dari boss kepada bawahannya. Tak berfikiran bahwa Luhan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah sati artisnya

.

.

Hari itu, Tuan Xi Huizhong, ayah Luhan, baru kembali dari Jepang. Luhan, Kris, Nona Chang dan penanggung jawab yang lain memiliki jadwal rapat dengan Tuan besar Xi. Membahas perkembangan project dengan S.M ent ini.

"dengar. Kau harus profesional Kris. Ayah yang kau temui di ruang rapat bukan ayah saat dirumah. Jadi jaga sikapmu" kata Luhan mengingati begitu sang Xi bersaudara sedang berjalan tergesa di koridor kantor, bersiap menuju ruangan dimana rapat penting akan digelar. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan, Kris, Nona Chang dan penanggung jawab yang lain duduk berdekatan. Tak lama tuan besar Xi masuk dengan karismanya, diikuti oleh sekertarisnya dan bawahannya yang lain.

Rapat pun berlangsung. Tuan Xi melempar pertanyaan mendetail ke Luhan selaku penanggung jawab utama dan Kris (yang oleh Luhan diangkat) sebagai representatif Luhan. Tuan Xi membaca berkas di depannya dengan seksama.

"baiklah. Aku cukup puas dengan progress ini. Segera atur jadwal untuk pertemuan dengan pihak S.M dengan agenda pembahasan penggabungan perusahaan. X.I dan S.M sudah merencanakan ini jauh hari. Aku tak mau waktu semakin terbuang" titah tuan besar Xi. Yang lainnya mengangguk patuh.

"kalau begitu. Rapat cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih atas waktunya."

"dan… Luhan. Bisakah aku bicara berdua denganmu?" lanjut Tuan Xi. Kris mengernyit heran. Namun ia tak begitu peduli, Luhan memang selalu mendampingi ayahnya dalam urusan kerja.

"baik tuan." Sahut Luhan.

Para peserta rapat pun membungkuk hormat dan segera pamit keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu berdua.

Tuan Xi menyenderkan badannya ke kursi, menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"apakah kau masih ingat kenapa S.M mengajukan kerjasama dengan kita? Ayah pernah memberi tahumu."

"masih ingat ayah. Saham S.M terancam menurun drastis. Banyak skandal dan berita miring tentang perusahaan yang muncul ke permukaan. Namun, kemampuan artis mereka tak diragukan lagi. Itulah sebabnya ayah menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan S.M. menyelamatkan talenta talenta tersebut."

Tuan Xi mengangguk angguk, "betul. Kau tentu tau bagaimana dunia entertainment diluar sana kan Luhan? Ayah ingin Xi tetap dengan prinsip nya. profesional dan jujur. Hal itulah yang akan kita tanamkan pada artis artis kita. Memberikan fasilitas sesuai dengan apa yang mereka hasilkan tanpa mengeksploitasi mereka."

Luhan mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya baik baik. Ia sudah tau bagaimana perusahaannya. Untuk apa sang ayah memberi tahunya lagi?

"Luhan. Ayah minta, kau terus ingat itu. Tetaplah profesional." Kata tuan Xi serius sekali.

"baik ayah." Luhan menatap wajah ayahnya sambil tersenyum. Meyakinkan bahwa semua baik baik saja, meskipun hatinya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"kalau begitu,kembali lah, adikmu pasti sedang menggoda artis artis baru sekarang"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi ayah." Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Tuan Xi terdengar kembali.

"Luhan?" Luhan membalikan badannya. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin dikatakan sang ayah.

"ayah percaya padamu"

Dan Luhan pun membalas dengan senyuman lalu beranjak pergi. Tanpa menyadari sang ayah menatap lekat lekat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Halooooo. Maaf aku baru bisa update heheheh.**

 **Untuk adegan di tembok China aku ga begitu paham soal gate nya jadi mohon maklum ya Chingudeul, aku ngarang aja sih soal ada penjual disana. Abis aku belum pernah kesana (mungkin kalian mau ngajak aku? Huehehee)**

 **Humor akan berkurang perlahan karena sudah mulai masuk ke konflik. Dan soal s.m yang banyak skandal blab la bla. Aku bukannya mau ngejatuhin, ini murni hanya untuk keperluan cerita.**

 **Kenapa aku kadang manggil D.O kadang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya untuk narasi dan panggilan sesame member, sementara member menyebut nama D.O jika sedang bersama orang lain (kalo ketuker tuker, ya maap aku bikinnya sehari doang ni:" ga sempet edit. Buru buru)**

 **Adegan NC kurang hot? Mian.. ff ini rate nya T, bukan itu yang akan aku tonjolin.**

 **TAPI AKU BARU UPDATE FF HUNHAN RATE M LOOOH. Silahkan di check chingu, SEXY LU. (review jangan lupa ya)**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalau ga sempurna, byk typo dan semacamnya. Terima kasih udah baca. Jangan lupa reviewnya. Kalau bisa kasih pendapat ya Chingu atau masukan atau request (?) karena kalau Cuma 'next' aku bingung kalian suka atau engga ._.**

 **Hehe kalau begitu, terima kasih. Gomawo:***

 **Yehet!**

 **-moza:***


	8. Chapter 8

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 8

Kris sedang berjalan mondar mandir sambil melipat tangannya, matanya terlihat was was, sesekali ia bahkan menatap pintu besar ruangan ayahnya dengan cemas. Nona Lim, sekertaris utama Tuan Xi yang sedang duduk dimeja dekat situ, memandang Kris dengan dahi berkerut. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat pewaris kedua X.I China Entertainment dan sekarang tampaknya pria itu masih tetap aneh seperti dulu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan Luhan yang keluar dari sana dengan langkah santai. melihat sosok yang ditunggu tunggu telah datang, Kris langsung menghampiri Luhan cepat cepat. "bagaimana?" tanya nya dengan nada cemas, seolah seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menunggu bayi nya lahir.

"bagaimana apanya?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran, keduanya lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke ruanganya masing masing.

"tentu saja ayah. Apa lagi?!" Kris menghembuskan nafas gusar, ia menahan suara nya tidak meninggi agar karyawan disekitar tidak dapat mencuri dengar.

"memangnya ada apa dengan ayah?" lagi lagi, Luhan masih melangkah dengan santai, ia bahkan masih sempat membalas senyum pada para bawahan yang ia temui di belokan koridor.

"Lu Ge, Ayah ada di China sekarang. aku harap otak mu yang semungil badanmu itu mengerti situasi sekarang ini." mereka berdua sampai di depan lift. Luhan masih diam, menunggu sampai orang orang di lift yang baru terbuka keluar lalu diikuti Luhan dan Kris yang sekarang gantian melangkah masuk.

"Yi fan adik ku sayang." Sahut Luhan tenang setelah menekan tombol lift sampai pintu itu benar benar tertutup. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Kris yang berdiri disampingnya. "aku hidup beberapa tahun lebih dulu darimu, otomatis, aku yang lebih mengerti ayah bagaimana. Jadi tentu saja aku paham situasi nya. tenang lah. Lebih baik kau pikirkan sendiri hidupmu. Kau tentu tak mau selamanya dihukum kan?"

"Ge, aku sungguh berharap kau memang memahami situasi ini. kau mengertikan saat aku bilang belum saatnya kau dan Sehun bersama? maksudku, belum waktunya kalian _go public_." Kata Kris pelan. Senyum santai Luhan memudar, ia membalikan badannya lagi dan menatap pintu lift yang memantulkan bayangan samar keduanya.

"iya aku tau itu." gumam Luhan. Hening beberapa detik sampai suara dentingan Lift terdengar, menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju.

"aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan tidak ceroboh Lu ge, karena mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa membantu banyak lagi."kata Kris. Keduanya keluar dari lift dan berbelok ke kanan, menuju ruangan Luhan dan Kris yang bersebrangan. Namun, kata kata Kris barusan membuat langkah Luhan memelan.

"apa maksudmu?" Kris yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu, memutar badannya dan melihat Luhan yang terdiam ditempat dengan tatapan bingung.

"hari ini aku kembali ke Korea. Masa liburan ku sudah habis. Jadi yah… aku tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar curhatan bodohmu itu."

"kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?!" semprot Luhan, Kris hampir terlonjak ditempatnya, bahkan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menoleh kaget kearah sumber suara. Kris menghampiri Luhan, menarik pelan lengan kakanya agar terus berjalan dan berhenti menarik perhatian dengan pekikkan pekikkannya.

"kau sangat sibuk. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu." Kata Kris sambil melepas genggamannya saat si kaka sudah kembali melangkahkan kaki pendeknya itu.

"lalu kapan penerbanganmu ke Korea? Aku akan mengantarmu kesana, kalau perlu sampai dorm mu itu. kau sudah menyiapkan jetmu kan?"

"ah aku tidak menggunakan private jet Lu ge. aku menggunakan maskapai umum. Aku terbang malam ini" "penerbangan kelas 1?" Kris menggeleng. "tidak. Penerbangan biasa."

"astagaaa. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Luhan dengan tatapan tidak sangka. Kris hanya tertawa pelan. Keduanya sudah sampai di ruangan Luhan sekarang, Luhan masuk terlebih dulu dan duduk dikursi besarnya sementara Kris duduk didepan.

"aku sudah tidak lagi menjadi asisten mu, dan aku masih dalam hukuman, dari pada uang yang kau berikan selama ini aku hambur hambur kan, lebih baik aku tabung saja." Kris mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum simpul. Luhan menatap adiknya lekat lekat. Ada rasa khawatir dan kasihan disana.

"tidak apa apa Lu ge, aku sudah membeli tiketnya kok." Kata Kris buru buru sebelum Luhan melubangi kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam itu. Luhan masih terus menatap Kris sampai akhirnya ponsel Luhan bergetar.

Ia mengambil benda pipih itu lalu membuka Notifikasi pesan masuk. Kris bisa sangat mudah menebak siapa yang baru mengirimi Luhan pesan. Senyum yang terukir diwajah Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar, Kris yakin sekali itu Sehun.

Diam beberapa saat begitu Luhan sedang sibuk mengetik pesan pada Sehun, Kris yang menunggu hanya mengetuk ngetukan jarinya dimeja. Situasi sebagai lalat ditengah orang berpacaran sungguh tidak enak.

" baiklah kalau begitu. Sehun mengajakku makan siang. Ayo kita makan bersama?" Kata Luhan sambil memasukan ponselnya kembali. Kris menggeleng lagi.

"aku ada rapat dengan Nona Chang untuk hand over pekerjaanku. Kau pergi saja, aku tidak apa apa." Kata Kris sambil bangkit. Luhan masih menatap adiknya dengan pandangan tidak enak.

"sudah Lu, _im okay_."

"tapi kau harus janji. Malam ini kita makan malam bersama!" kata Luhan sedikit merengek, membuat Kris terkekeh. "tentu saja bodoh. Ayah sedang ada di Beijing, pasti kita makan malam bersama." sahutnya dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku untukkakak iparku. Bye." Lalu pria tinggi itu membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di meja besarnya.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan makan siang ditempat biasa, si albino hanya menatap Luhan dengan senyum dan mata yang tak berkedip saat Luhan sibuk menceritakan banyak hal. Pria mungil itu bahkan tampaknya lupa tanda baca titik dan Koma. Membuat Sehun yang tersenyum itu terkekeh pelan. "ke-kenapa?" tanya Luhan kebingungan. Ada rona merah di wajah mulus pria itu.

"minumlah, dari tadi kau terlihat menggebu gebu." Sehun menyodorkan minuman Luhan yang daritadi belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya. Luhan terkekeh pelan, menyadari alasan kenapa Sehun tertawa.

"iya aku senang sekali Hun,semua rencana berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tidak sabar menunggu proses penggabungan dua perusahaan ini." tutur Luhan menutup cerita panjang lebarnya tentang bisnis barusan. Ia mengaduk ngaduk minumannya dengan sedotan lebih dulu sebelum ia meminumnya.

"aku turut senang untukmu Luhan." Kata Sehun tulus sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut. "terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum manis sekali.

"omong omong, malam ini Kris kembali ke korea. Ia menitipkan salam untukmu." Kata Luhan pelan. Kepalanya bahkan tertunduk beberapa inci.

"hey jangan melihatku seperti itu! hubunganku dan dia tidak seburuk yang terlihat" sembur nya saat menyadari tatapan menilai dari Sehun. Aneh sekali rasanya bagi Sehun. Hampir setiap hari ia melihat Kris dan Luhan bertengkar, tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang malah berbeda. Luhan terlihat sangat sedih ditinggal Kris.

"Meskipun aku sering sekali memarahinya, tetap saja dia adikku. Aku akan merindukannya." Tutur Luhan malu malu. Sedikit gengsi saat mengucapkan kata rindu untuk adik bodohnya itu.

"tenang saja Lu. Aku akan menemanimu."

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja." sahut Sehun mantap.

" Aku dan para Hyung hyungku juga seperti itu. mereka sangat menjengkelkan. Tidak bisa diam, bermain game semalaman, terkadang suka tidak nyambung diajak bicara."

"tapi aku menyayangi mereka dan merindukan mereka jika kami sedang sibuk masing masing. Jadi tenang saja, tak hanya aku yang menemanimu, tapi hyung ku yang lain juga pasti begitu" lanjut Sehun lagi lalu kembali mengaduk minumannya. Tidak menyadari respon Luhan yang tiba tiba terdiam.

"Hun. Mungkin ini terdengar kekanakan. Tapi maukah kau berjanji untuk terus bersamaku?" tanya Luhan pelan sekali. Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan yang tiba tiba membuat suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"seumur hidup, aku hanya mengenal Kris sebagai satu satunya teman, sahabat, partner, bahkan musuh. Aku tak mudah membuka hati untuk orang baru. Tapi aku percaya padamu dan akan terus berusaha agar bisa bersamamu. Bisakah kau menjanjikan hal yang sama untukku?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut sekali, benar benar lembut sampai wajah tampannya seolah bercahaya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan kembali "Lu, aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak hal, namun aku bisa memberikan sesuatu hal padamu"

"apa itu?"

"keyakinan."

"yakinlah padaku dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku selalu ada untuk mu Lu."

"saranghae." Dan kata kata terakhir Sehun berhasil membuat pria mungil di depannya tersipu malu.

"aigooo uri Namjachingu lucu sekali saat sedang malu." Ledek Sehun sambil tertawa, membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah

"DIAM KAU!" sembur Luhan. Ia tak bermaksud membentak, namun ternyata suara yang keluar bahkan lebih tinggi dari yang ia kira. Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"o-oke." _Luhan masih tetap saja galak_ \- pikir Sehun. Namun, pria albino itu masih bisa menangkap jelas wajah Luhan yang sedang berusaha mati matian menahan senyumnya. sebuah pemandangan yang lucu sekali.

 **ooo**

malam harinya di mansion keluarga Xi, Luhan, Kris dan tuan XI berkumpul bersama di meja makan. Ketiganya menikmati makan malam bersama yang jarang terjadi. Makan malam sebelum Kris bertolak ke Korea.

"sayang sekali ibu tidak bisa ada disini sekarang." kata Tuan Xi. "Ibu sekarang berada di Manhattan, ia berfikir untuk mencoba peruntungan dengan membuka restoran disana." Jelasnya lagi.

"woah, aku tidak pernah menyangka ibu tertarik dengan bisnis."

"entahlah Luhan. ayah juga kaget. tapi, ayah senang ia memiliki kegiatan lain selain berkumpul dan menghabiskan uang dengan teman teman sosialitanya."

"betul sekali ayah! Aku setuju." Timpal Kris dengan menggebu gebu. Tuan Xi yang baru meneguk air putihnya menatap Kris dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"dan omong omong Xi Yi Fan, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau tau, gege mu sedang menjalankan perusahaan sekarang, ibu dengan bisnis restorannya, lalu dirimu?" Kris tergagap saat diserang pertanyaan tiba tiba seperti itu.

"so-soal itu.. ayah jangan khawatir! Aku sudah banyak belajar dari Lu- ge, aku bekerja dengan baik. Tanya saja gege!" kata Kris sambil menggangguk angguk heboh, mencoba meyakinkan, lalu mengalihkan padangan kearah Luhan, meminta bantuan dari serangan ini.

"betul ayah, ia bahkan mengambil penerbangan kelas ekonomi untuk pulang ke korea. Si bodoh ini sepertinya sudah berubah" kata Luhan mengiyakan. Awalnya Tuan Xi tidak percaya, namun kata kata Luhan sangat meyakinkan dan ia terlihat jujur. Sang ayah akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Yi Fan. Ayah melakukan ini karena menyayangimu. Selepas kau lulus nanti, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"BENARKAH?!" pekik Kris bersemangat, suara dentingan bahkan terdengar saat garpu yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja.

"maksud ayah dalam minat! Bukan kegiatan tak jelas menghambur hamburkan uang mu itu.!" tandas Tuan Xi tajam, membuat Kris tersenyum kikuk.

"belajar lah yang tekun dan cari pengalaman sebanyak banyaknya. Dan disaat kau sudah bekerja, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kewajibanmu itu." lanjut Tuan Xi. Anehnya, diakhir kalimatnya, bukan Kris yang ia tatap, melainkan Luhan. Seolah kata kata barusan ditujukan untuk Luhan, bukan Kris. Dan Kris bisa melihat hal itu.

"tentu ayah." Kata Kris singkat. Ia meminum air nya beberapa teguk dan membersihkan bibir nya dengan sapu tangan.

"aku harus berangkat sekarang." kata Kris sambil bangkit dan bersiap, diikuti oleh Luhan yang juga sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"ayah, tidak perlu mengantarku, istirahat lah. Besok ayah memiliki jadwal yang padat, sebaiknya ayah tidur lebih cepat." Lanjut Kris buru buru saat melihat tuan Xi juga ikut berdiri dari tempatnya.

"ah kau benar." Kris berjalan kearah ayahnya dan memberikan pelukan singkat pada pria tua itu.

"jaga dirimu disana nak. Ayah menyayangimu." Kata Tuan Xi sambil menepuk bahu Kris.

"jaga dirimu juga ayah. Sampai jumpa.". Luhan mengangguk singkat, pamit untuk mengantarkan Kris ke bandara. Dan keduanya pun berjalan keluar Mansion, menuju mobil yang sudah siap di depan. Tuan Xi menatap kepergian kedua anak lelakinya, dan tatapannya kembali menajam saat melihat punggung Luhan.

.

.

"kau tau maksud ayah tadi kan?" bisik Kris saat keduanya baru keluar dari pintu Mansion yang besar, menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan. "maksud ayah yang mana?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh ayah menyinggung tentang pekerjaan seperti itu?"

"bukankah memang setiap hari seperti itu?"

Kris tidak menjawab, ia menahan omongannya sampai akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan Kris memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar mereka.

"Lu ge, kau tidak mengerti juga ya?" semprot Kris begitu saja, Luhan masih mencerna kata kata Kris sambil memasang Seat Belt dan bersiap mengemudi.

"kau dan sehun!" Tegas Kris dengan nada kesal. Mendengar nama Sehun dibawa bawa, dahi Luhan berkerut semakin bingung.

"huh?"

Kris berdecak sebal, pria itu bahkan memutar bola matanya jengah. "kau tau kan kalau belum saatnya Ayah mengetahui hubunganmu dan Sehun? Apa menurutmu ayah belum mengetahui hubungan mu ini?"

"ge. kau tau jelas alasan mengapa aku menyarankan mu untuk berkencan secara rahasia, itu karena aku tidak mau ayah sampai mengetahui hal ini. kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau lebih mengenal ayah daripada aku, kalau memang benar begitu, sebaiknya kau sudah tau harus bagaimana kan?" kata Kris tegas seolah sedang memarahi anak nya yang ketahuan membolos sekolah. Luhan semakin terdiam, matanya sedikit sendu.

"iya aku tau Yi Fan." Ujar Luhan pelan. "aku akan memikirkan caranya." Lanjutnya lalu mulai mengemudi.

"bagus."

.

.

Sepanjang jalan perjalanan menuju Bandara, baik Luhan dan Kris tidak membuka suara. Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia bahkan menatap jalanan Lurus di depan dengan hening. Sementara Kris, sesekali menatap kakaknya lekat lekat, mencoba mencari cari topic yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Namun ia urungkan.

Kris juga banyak pikiran. Bisa dikatakan ia mendukung Sehun dan Luhan, bukan karena Sehun adalah idolanya, melainkan ia baru pertama kali melihat Luhan senang. Bertahun tahun menjadi saudara, Luhan memang menyebalkan, tapi tak jarang sang kakak melindunginya saat Kris berbuat salah. Contohnya, saat ia memacari gadis yang salah, Luhan memang marah dan tidak setuju tapi ia tetap membantu Kris, tetap membantu saat Tuan Xi marah. Luhan yang membela Kris mati matian meskipun ia kalah dan Kris akhirnya didepak ke Korea.

Tapi Luhan selalu ada disana, dan Kris pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. ia tau apa yang mampu dilakukan Tuan Xi dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Luhan.

Mobil Luhan sampai di bandara, Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya dan menekan tombol agar bagasi mobil terbuka.

"kau harus menjaga dirimu disana. Jangan nakal! Atau hukuman mu akan semakin di perpanjang!"

"merindukan ku kah?" kata Kris sambil nyengir jahil.

"mana mungkin!"

Kris turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah bagasi, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"jangan dekati sembarang wanita Kris, atau aku akan menyatronimu seperti waktu itu lagi." Titah Luhan saat sang adik sedang sibuk mengambil barang barangnya.

"iya cerewet."

Kris sudah selesai mengambil semua barang barangnya, pria itu bersiap pamit. "aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk adik jangkungnya.

"ok. Terima kasih Lu ge". Kris membalas pelukan kakaknya, tubuh Luhan yang mungil membuat pria itu tenggelam di pelukan Kris. Kris mengelus punggung kakaknya, menyalurkan rasa sayang dan sedih karena harus berpisah, Luhan nyaris menitikkan air mata, sebelum air mata pria itu jatuh dan Kris akan meledeknya habis habisan, Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"sampai bertemu lagi. Jaga dirimu." Kata Kris lalu melangkah pergi.

"kau juga _. see you later alligator!"_

" _bye faggot"_

" _take care, dumbass!"_

" _you too, shorty!"_

Begitu terus. Mereka saling bersahut sahutan. Suara Kris dan Luhan semakin meninggi saat jarak Keduanya semakin menjauh.

" _hasta la vista ma-_ " kata kata Kris terpotong saat punggungnya tak sengaja menabrak petugas bandara yang mengecek tiket. Saking sibuknya membalas sahutan Luhan (dengan berjalan mundur) Kris tidak sadar kaki jangkungnya sudah sampai. Begitu ia sadar banyak orang disekelilingnya yang menatap nya heran. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk.

" _well, Good bye!"_ teriak Kris pada Luhan sebagai salam terakhir dan Kris pun menghilang masuk ke bandara. Meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri di mobil memandangi kepergiannya. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, dan kembali pulang.

.

.

Sudah larut malam saat Luhan kembali ke mansion. Susana rumah besarnya itu temaram karena kebanyakan maid nya telah beristirahat, hanya lampu taman dan lampu luar yang menyala. Ia baru bersiap menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya saat sebuah suara memanggil nya dari ruang keluarga yang berpencahayaan redup

"Luhan?" Luhan menoleh, sedikit kaget saat menemukan tuan Xi sedang duduk disofa dengan segelas kopi hangat disampingnya. Tuan Xi tampak sedang bersender santai namun tatapan pria itu terlihat jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"ayah? Kupikir ayah sudah tidur."

"bisakah ayah bicara denganmu?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, ada hal penting apa sampai ayahnya ingin berbicara malam malam begini. Namun pewaris utama X.I China Entertainment itu lebih memilih menuruti.

"tentu ayah, apakah ini tentang perusahaan?" kata Luhan kemudian sambil melangkah mendekat.

"apakah ayah harus bicara denganmu hanya jika ada masalah dengan perusahaan?" Luhan dan Tuan Xi terkekeh. Sebelum Luhan mendudukan dirinya di depan sang ayah, ia menyempatkan untuk menyalakan lampu agar ruang itu cukup terang. Dan Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas raut lelah sang ayah.

"apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama ayah pergi?" tanya Tuan Xi, pandangannya masih menerawang.

"huh? Ti-tidak aada ayah."

"begitu kah?" Tuan Xi menatap Luhan lekat sekali. Luhan mati matian menjaga agar ia terlihat tetap tenang, namun tatapan tajam ayahnya cukup berhasil membuat Luhan menegang di tempatnya.

"sepertinya ayah melihat kau sedang dekat dengan salah satu anggota EXO, Oh Sehun. Benarkah?" _Daaar!_ Jantung Luhan mencelos saat sang ayah menyebut nama Sehun. Tubuh Luhan semakin menegang ditempatnya.

"hubungan kami hanya sebatas pekerjaan saja ayah." Jelas Luhan senormal mungkin. Tuan Xi menghela nafas lalu sedikit memajukan posisi duduknya. "Lu, kita berdua tau kau tidak pintar berbohong. Dan kau tau ayah bisa mengetahui semuanya." Luhan tidak tau harus menjawab apa, kepalanya hanya tertunduk lesu.

"ini salah, Luhan. Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan pria itu." tegas Tuan Xi. Reflek Luhan Mendongakkan kepalanya. "tapi ayah sendiri yang memintaku untuk memimpin project ini kan." Kata Luhan tidak terima.

"iya, tapi bukan untuk berkejar kejaran dengannya sampai video mu tersebar dimana mana. Jangan anggap ayah tidak tau meskipun adikmu sudah menyewa hacker dengan biaya mahal untuk mencegah video itu muncul di internet." Luhan membisu, sementara Tuan Xi masih menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tegas.

"apa kau benar benar berfikir ayah tidak tau Luhan? Sebodoh itukah ayah dimatamu? Ayah tau kau berkencan dengannya. _Mungkin sudah terjadi hal lain."_ Desis Tuan Xi. Tatapan nya seolah menelanjangi Luhan. Ia menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuh anaknya dengan pandangannya itu. Seolah tau apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun pada putra sulungnya.

"kenapa? Ayah terkejut bahwa anak ayah seorang gay?" tutur Luhan dengan nada menantang. Percuma juga jika ia tetap menutup nutupi. "ayah tak mengizinkanku menjadi gay? Ayah malu?!" lanjutnya lagi. Mata Luhan sudah mulai berkaca kaca sekarang.

"Luhan ingat posisimu! Lihat posisi keluargamu! Bukan hanya menjadi gay yang ayah permasalahkan, namun juga Oh Sehun!"

"ada apa dengan Sehun?!" suara Luhan meninggi. Tidak terima dengan nama Sehun yang selalu dibawa bawa dalam masalah ini.

"kau tidak tau kan betapa ganas fans fanatiknya. Bagaimana menurutmu jika mereka sampai tau hubungan kau dengan Sehun? Kau siap di caci maki? Jadi sorotan media? Bukankah kau mengatakan pada ayah kau benci menjadi sorotan paparazzi? Lalu sekarang kau mengencani seorang idola?" tegas tuan Xi dengan nada tak kalah tinggi. Disaat suasana mansion yang hening seperti ini, Luhan yakin, suara mereka berdua bisa sayup sayup terdengar sampai kamar maid di belakang.

Luhan diam lagi. Tuan Xi mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menekan emosi agar tidak memuncak. "dan apa kau yakin cintanya tulus padamu Luhan?" Luhan mendelik tak suka "apa maksud ayah?"

"apakah tidak mencurigakan bagimu? Kau boss nya Luhan. Perusahaan kita satu satunya harapan bagi agensi naungan EXO untuk tetap bertahan. Apa kau tidak berfikir kearah sana?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan jalan pikir ayahnya yang seperti ini. "apa ayah pikir Sehun menggunakan ku hanya untuk siasat sekotor itu?" Luhan mendesis tak terima.

"jika ayah salah, buktikanlah. Tapi Yang jelas ayah menentang dirimu dengan Sehun-"

"AYAH!" Raung Luhan begitu saja. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia bahkan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dan ayah sudah menjelaskan apa alasannya." Kata Tuan Xi melanjutkan kata katanya yang terpotong memeperdulikan sikap Luhan yang meraung barusan. "keputusan ayah sudah mutlak Luhan." Lanjut Tuan Xi penuh penekanan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin tuan Xi melihat Luhan yang bisa meneteskan air matanya kapan saja.

"jangan membangkang atau kau tau sendiri apa yang akan ayah lakukan." Kata Tuan Xi datar. Ia bangkit dan berjalan bersiap meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucap sang ayah santai saat ia melewati Luhan begitu saja.

Meningggalkan si anak Sulung yang masih berdiri di ruang keluarga mewah itu. dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes

.

.

Luhan tidak membantah kenyataan bahwa ucapan Tuan Xi semalam berhasil membuatnya membisu seharian ini. termasuk saat ia menyempatkan diri bertemu Sehun di Backstage.

Saat itu Luhan berkunjung ke ruang ganti EXO. Para Hyung yang sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun-Luhan pun tidak mengganggu mereka lagi, Suho yang tidak berlebihan lagi, ChenBaekYeol yang tidak menggrecoki lagi. Semua tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing. Tak terkecuali Sehun-Luhan yang sedang mengobrol sambil duduk berdua di sofa. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan Luhan saat itu.

"…lalu Chanyeol Hyung akan-Lu, kau baik baik saja?" Sehun menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat Luhan yang termenung ditengah tengah obrolan mereka. Luhan tersentak, kembali sadar dari lamunannya."a-ah, ya ten-tentu saja aku baik. Ya aku baik baik saja"

Sehun memandangi Luhan lekat lekat, melacak kebohongan dari wajah mungil kekasihnya. "Lu, jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakanlah. Aku memang tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"tidak Hun, aku baik baik saja." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali mengintrogasi Luhan dengan segudang pertanyaan, tapi si pria albino itu melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari ia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu.

"baiklah. Omong omong, apa kau sibuk Jumat ini?" kata Sehun akhirnya.

"tidak, ada apa Hun?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Kau tau, Jum'at ini aku berulang tahun."

"ASTAGA! BENARKAH!?" Luhan tersentak ditempatnya. Pekikan pria itu berhasil membuat para member EXO yang lain menoleh kearah Luhan. Namun seolah sudah hafal tabiat kekasih maknae mereka, para Hyung kembali mengacuhkan Sehun-Luhan dan melanjutkan kesibukan mereka.

"kau pacarku tapi tidak tau hari ulang tahunku. Mengecewakan!" sindir Sehun sambil mendengus. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "hehe. aku hanya kaget ternyata hari ulang tahunmu hanya 8 hari sebelum ulang tahunku."

"KAU SERIUS?!" sekarang gantian Sehun yang memekik kaget. Luhan melipat tangannya dan melirik Sehun dengan mata menyipit."tampaknya tak hanya aku yang tidak tau hari ulang tahun pacarnya."

"hehe. jadi.. kau bisa pergi?"

"tentu saja, apapun untukmu Sehun." Luhan menampilkan senyum manis terbaiknya. Mencoba mengubur fakta bahwa hubungan nya dan Sehun dalam bahaya saat ini.

 **ooo**

Hari ulang tahun Sehun tiba juga. setelah menghabiskan acara makan malam bersama dengan member EXO yang lain, Sehun dan Luhan pergi bersama. Melanjutkan acara ulang tahun hanya berdua.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah Hotel mewah di kawasan Beijing. Luhan sudah tau maksud Sehun mengajaknya kemari dan ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

.

.

"ini hari ulang tahun terbaikku." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah bahagia. Keduanya berbaring di ranjang empuk hotel tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Setelah kegiatan panas mereka barusan, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun yang bergerak naik turun. Sementara Sehun merangkul kekasihnya sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum puas sementara Sehun tertawa pelan "apa aku terlihat sedang. berbohong?"

"oh ya Hun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Luhan sambil bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja di dekat situ. Tubuh naked nya terpampang jelas memperlihatkan kulit nya yang mulus dan bokongnya yang kencang. Sehun sedikit tercekat saat merasa juniornya kembali menegang.

Luhan merogoh tasnya lalu kembali ke Ranjang sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

"selamat ulang tahun. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari hadiah yang bagus. Jadi maaf jika kau tidak suka." Kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan kotak hitam itu. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang lalu menerima kotak pemberian luhan.

Dibukanya Kotak itu dan ia menemukan sebuah jam tangan dari brand harga selangit. Namun Bukan itu yang mencuri perhatian Sehun. Melainkan ukiran H&H dibalik logam jam itu. "H&H?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "itu artinya HunHan dalam alphabet Inggris"

Sehun tersenyum. Bukan karena bahagia diberi barang mewah, apalagi ia yakin Luhan merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk meminta ukiran itu tertera di jam tangan tersebut. Tapi.. ia bahagia karena Luhan bersamanya. Luhan menjadi miliknya. Dan Luhan masih perduli dengannya. Ditengah kesibukan Sehun dan Luhan yang padat(terlebih Luhan) pria itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Sehun.

Intinya, Sehun bahagia bisa memiliki pria mungil itu sebagai kekasihnya.

"aku menyukainya Lu." Tutur Sehun tulus. "terima kasih sayang. Tidak penting apa kau memberikanku hadiah atau tidak. Yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu." Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum tampan.

" _don't leave me Lu_." Lanjutnya. Digenggamnya tangan Luhan dengan erat.

" _no I won't."_

Sehun menaruh kotak hitam itu diatas nakas lalu kembali menoleh kearah Luhan disampingnya. "sekarang, bisakah kita melakukan _itu_ lagi." Sehun tersenyum jahil. Juniornya sudah minta di perhatikan dari tadi.

"lagi?"

"ayolah, jangan terkejut seperti itu." Luhan belum sempat merespon apa apa saat Sehun sudah menerjangnya tiba tiba. Menciumi Luhan dan menindih pria itu. menyusuri setiap inci leher jenjang Luhan dengan kecupannya yang memabukkan. Siap membuat Luhan mendesah hebat sepanjang malam.

Tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di kawasan hotel. memandang lurus kearah kamar dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada. Orang yang dengan mudah bisa mengetahui apapun. Termasuk sebuah reservasi hotel atas nama Oh sehun dan dimana letak kamar itu berada.

.

.

Tuan Xi masih duduk diam di dalam mobil limousine nya. pandangannya menatap lurus sementara sang anak buah tidak berani membuka suara. Sudah hampir berjam jam mereka disini dan Tuan Xi sudah menemukan yang ia cari. Tapi tampaknya lelaki itu masih belum ingin beranjak pergi.

"tuan besar?" panggil seorang lelaki yang duduk disamping Supir. Menyadarkan tuan Xi dari keheningannya."kita kembali ke rumah." Titah Tuan Xi tanpa menolehkan pandangannya. masih menatap kamar gelap itu.

" _Oh Sehun… kau memilih orang yang salah untuk kau tiduri_ " batin Tuan Xi. Dengan rahangnya yang perlahan mengeras.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Masih ada yang nunggu FF ini ga sih? Hehehe. Banyak banget siders nya soalnya.**

 **Anyway maaf ya aku baru update. Jangan lupa reviewnya chingudeul**

 **Gomawo :***

 **(Ps: untuk readers Sexy Lu disini, Sexy Lu akan update besok malam. yuhuuu)**


	9. Chapter 9

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 9

Matahari pagi menyinari kamar itu. Bukan suatu hal yang sulit bagi Sehun untuk bangun pagi. Pekerjaannya sebagai idol memang menuntutnya untuk selalu bangun pagi dengan tidur yang cukup minim. Sementara Luhan, ia memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk bangun pagi pagi sekali dan memesan makanan mereka ke kamar.

"Lu, apa kau selapar itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan pandangan heran saat melihat kekasihnya sedang mengunyah makanan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sehun bahkan belum menyentuh _omelette_ nya sama sekali. sementara Luhan, entah sudah berapa potong sosis yang masuk kedalam lambungnya.

"hn" Luhan menjawab sekenanya sambil sibuk menusuk sosis dengan garpu. Jangan salahkan dia menjadi serakus ini. meladeni sehun semalaman benar benar kerja rodi! Entah berapa kali ia mencapai klimaksnya semalam, Sehun seolah tidak perduli dan trus membobol habis lubangnya. Akhirnya, Luhan berhasil tidur dengan tenang tanpa tangan tangan menggerayangi tubuhnya tepat pada jam 4 pagi.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun terlihat sehat sehat saja. seolah kegiatan melelahkan semalam tidak prnah terjadi.

"tapi setidaknya kunyahlah dengan hati hati. Kau bisa tersedak." Tepat setelah Sehun menasehati Luhan, pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu tersedak hebat. Sehun segera mengambilkan segelas air dan memberinya pada Luhan yang masih berusaha meredakan batuknya."baru saja aku bilang."

"Hun, aku harus cepat kembali. Tidak bagus untuk kita berlama lama di hotel." Luhan berkata serius stetelah ia menenggak habis minuman yang diberikan Sehun. pria albino yang tengah duduk didepannya hanya menatap Luhan dengan seksama. sebenarnya Sehun tidak rela. Sulit sekali mencari kesempatan agar bisa berduaan dengan Luhan. Ditambah jadwal mereka yang sama sama padat.

Tapi ia mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka sangat rawan. Media tidak boleh mengendus tentang kedekatan mereka. atau fans fanatic Sehun pasti akan menyatroni rumah Luhan dan menyembelihnya saat itu juga.

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Kata Sehun kemudian dengan sebuah senyum tampan yang selalu Luhan suka. Senyuman yang berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh hati padanya.

"jangan. Aku bisa kembali sendiri." Kata Luhan lalu segera menyelesaikan sarapannya. "aku akan bersiap. Sebaiknya aku pergi lebih dulu." Pria itu bangkit lalu segera menuju kamar mandi. meninggalkan Sehun di meja makan dengan sarapannya yang masih belum ia sentuh.

Entah kenapa, Luhan sedikit bersikap berbeda.

.

.

Luhan sudah rapih sekarang, dengan jas mahal yangs Selalu ia pakai kekantor. Tubuhnya pun juga harum dengan rambut yang tersisir rapih. "terima kasih untuk malam ini Sehun. Aku sangat senang."

"aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih ya sudah menjadikan hari ulang tahunku tahun ini menjadi yang terbaik." Kata Sehun tulus sambil menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Luhan ingin sekali menceritakan pada Sehun semua beban pikiran yang selama ini menganggu. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ragu. Belum lama mereka menjalin hubungan dan ia tidak mau Sehun meninggalkannya.

"aku mencintaimu Lu. Berhati hatilah." Sehun mendaratkan lumatan singkat di bibir Luhan setelah pelukan itu terlepas.

"I love you too. Bye" di detik berikutnya, Luhan sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar hotel

 **ooo**

Setelah memastikan pada Nona Chang bahwa sang ayah tidak berada di Kantor, Luhan memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Ia bisa saja menetap di Gedung Xi China Entertainment tapi itu hanya akan membuat dirinya sulit mencari alibi kenapa ia tidak pulang semalaman.

Suasana mansion Xi sangat hening. Meskipun matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda kegiatan di rumah besar itu. mungkin saja, para maid baru membereskan sarapan. Luhan masuk dengan langkah waspada. Pria itu memang tetap terlihat tenang layaknya orang yang baru pulang bekerja. Hanya saja, langkah yang ia bawa begitu hati hati.

"darimana saja kau Luhan?" suara Tuan Xi menyambut kedatangan Luhan yang baru saja menaiki tangga ke lantai 2. Tuan XI sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat tangga spiral mereka yang besar. Tatapan nya tajam seolah sedang menelanjangi setiap inci tubuh anaknya.

"aku.. lembur di kantor ayah." Kata Luhan mencoba senormal mungkin. Tuan Xi bangkit menghampiri Luhan. Ia melipat tangannya dan kembali menatap Luhan lekat lekat. Jika memang lembur dikantor, kenapa luhan terlihat begitu segar?

"apa yang sedang kau urus sampai kau tertidur di kantor dan pulang sesiang ini?"

"ah, soal penampilan EXO di Paris beberapa hari mendatang, ayah."

"maaf ayah, aku lelah, aku mohon izin permisi ke kamarku dulu." Lanjut Luhan lalu segera pamit pergi dari sana sebelum Tuan Xi kembali mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan tajam. Tuan Xi tidak menahan Luhan, ia bahkan menggeser tubuhnya agar Luhan bisa lewat.

Tuan Xi mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di sakunya. Pria paruh baya itu menekan tombol panggilan cepat yang langsung tersambung pada orang kepercayaan keluarga.

Tidak ada sapaan atau kalimat basa basi. Melainkan satu kalimat dengan nada perintah yang mutlak.

"antar aku menemuinya."

Mungkin, Luhan pikir masalah sudah berakhir.

Tapi ia salah.

Justru, masalah baru saja dimulai.

.

.

Seperti biasa, hari hari sebelum konser merupakan hari tersibuk bagi EXO. Para member berlatih gila gilaan. Mulai dari vocal, koreo, blocking panggung nanti, kejutan kejutan untuk fans dan sebagainya. Suho sempat tidak setuju saat Sehun meminta izin untuk pergi menginap dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi leader EXO itu kemudian mengerti. Bagaimanapun Juga Sehun sudah dewasa dan memiliki kekasih. Membeirinya satu malam tidak akan berdampak buruk pada latihan mereka.

Kala itu Sehun sedang break dengan member yang lain. Keringat pria itu bercucuran dengan nafas tersengal. Tiba tiba, Manajer-nim memanggil Sehun dan memintanya keluar. Ia sempat mengira hyung-nim ingin memarahinya karena menghilang semalam, tapi tebakan itu salah.

Alih alih diomeli, sang manajer membawa Sehun untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri diluar ruangan.

"tuan Oh?" pria itu memastikan saat Sehun keluar dengan raut kebingungan.

"ne. ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"bisa ikut kami sebentar?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak kenal dengan pria ini. tapi dilihat dari tampilannya, Sehun yakin dia adalah orang dari Xi China Entertainment. Terbukti dari bahasa korea nya yang terdengar berbeda. Sehun mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Kemudian setelah ia berpamitan dengan Manajer nim, Sehun pun pergi dengan pria tersebut.

Sebuah perasaan waspada tiba tiba masuk kedalam hatinya.

.

.

Sehun tidak menyangka orang yang mencarinya ternyata Pimpinan langsung Xi China Entertainment. Sehun menyesal tidak menyempatkan diri untuk berganti baju lebih dulu sebelum menghadap tuan besar Xi. Beruntung saat itu ia memakai celana panjang alih alih celana pendek butut yang biasa ia kenakan saat latihan.

"Tuan Besar Xi, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda." Sehun menyapa ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Oh sehun." Tuan Xi menyahut dengan senyuman manipulatifnya. Ingat, meskipun ia adalah sosok ayah yang menyenangkan, tapi ia tetap seorang pimpinan besar yang akan marah jika titahnya tidak dituruti.

"duduklah." Tuan Xi mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari situ. Ia ikut berdiri lalu mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"apa kabar Sehun.?" Tuan Xi membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan santai seolah mereka adalah kerabat lama yang baru bertemu kembali.

"baik Tuan xi. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"sangat baik. bagaimana dengan Grup mu Sehun. apakah XI China Entertainment telah memberikan pelayanan yang cukup bagus untuk EXO?"

"tentu Tuan Xi. Kami bisa debut dan berjalan lancar seperti ini pasti dari hasil kerja keras dari pihak XI China Entertainment." Sehun menjawab sebaik mungkin. Ia bukan orang yang pintar merangkai kata sebenarnya. Ingatkan Sehun nanti untuk belajar pada Suho bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan dengan lebih baik.

"aku senang mendengarnya. Anakku memang hebat, dia cerminan sejati sebagai penerus bisnis keluarga kami." Kata tuan Xi dengan senyum bangga nya. Sehun berusaha untuk sewajar mungkin, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, lelaki itu seolah peka pada maksud lain dari ucapan tuan Xi.

"bagaimana menurutmu Sehun, apakah Luhan cocok menjadi pemimpin perusahaan?" pertanyaan Tuan Xi sukses membuat Sehun semakin yakin bahwa perbincangan ini mengarah kemana. Ia semakin berhati hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa saja menjebak.

"tentu tuan Xi. Luhan-sshi bekerja dengan sangat baik. ia akan menjadi penerus yang sempurna." Sehun menutup penuturannya dengan sebuah senyum.

"jika begitu, aku menyimpulkan kita memiliki pandangan yang sama."

"Oh Sehun, aku adalah ayah dari Luhan. Tentu saja aku menginginkan anakku memiliki masa depan yang bagus dan bahagia bukan. Sementara kau adalah kekasihnya, aku yakin kau juga ingin Luhan bahagia." Sehun mendengar penuturan tuan Xi dengan perasaan waspada. Menebak nebak apa maksud tujuan ayah dari kekasihnya itu memanggil ia kesini.

"aku sudah tau segala hal tentang kalian berdua Oh Sehun. termasuk kencan kalian semalam." Sehun merasakan drinya tersentak. Nada bicara tuan Xi memang tenang. Sama sperti saat ia menyambut Sehun masuk. Tapi orang awam pun tau, pria itu memendam emosi dari sorot matanya.

"jika kau mendekati anakku hanya untuk popularitas dan uang, katakanlah berapa angka yang kau butuhkan untuk Group mu." Tuan Xi berkata santai sambil memberi kode pada pengawal yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya untuk mendekat.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya benar benar tidak mengerti maksud lawan bicaranya sekarang "maaf?"

Pengawal Tuan Xi menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil yang kemudian Sehun tau itu adalah sebuah buku Cek. Tuan Xi mengambil pena disakunya lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan diatas secarik kertas kosong. ia memberikan kertas cek kosong dengan tanda tangan pada Sehun sambil berujar santai "tulis saja berapa yang kau mau, dan jauhi Luhan. Hubungan kalian seharusnya hanya sebatas pekerjaan. Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk berhubungan lebih dari itu."

Sehun menatap cek didepannya. Maknae EXO itu lalu tersenyum tak percaya. "maaf Tuan Xi. Ada kesalahan disini."

Tuan Xi memiringkan kepalanya. Merasa tertarik dengan omongan yang ingin Sehun bicarakan.

"dengan segala hormat, saya mencintai Luhan bukan karena kepentingan semata. Saya jatuh hati padanya sebagai Luhan. Bukan sebagai penerus dari empire business anda. Saya tulus menyayangi nya Tuan." Sehun berujar mantap meski tak bisa dibohongi, ia merasa terhina dengan sikap tuan Xi yang memandangnya sebelah mata.

"sayangnya, aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk bersama." Tuan Xi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah tawa remeh yang menyulut emosi Sehun.

"kenapa? Apa karena aku bukan dari kalangan pebisnis?"

"karena itu yang terbaik bagi Luhan. Oh Sehun, apakah kau tau luhan sangat membenci paparazzi? Ia bisa saja menjalin hubungan dengan artis kami tapi ia menolak. Pernahkah ia bercerita padamu bahwa ia tidak suka hidupnya dicampuri oleh media? Dan sudah pasti jika ia bersamamu, tidak akan ada lagi hal privasi."

Sehun terdiam. Tidak, Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu.

"kau tau EXO memiliki fans fanatic yang bisa melakukan apa saja. apa kau pikir jika Luhan bersama mu dia akan merasa aman?"

"aku bisa menjaganya." Sehun mengucapkan hal yang pertama kali terbersit dikepalanya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ragu dengan kata katanya barusan. Mengingat, dia lah penyebab masalah disini. Tapi hati dan logika terkadang tidak sinkron. Meskipun logika Sehun membenarkan pernyataan tuan Xi, hati pria itu menolak mentah mentah.

"terakhir kali yang aku tau, malah kau yang membuat Video Luhan tersebar luas di internet. Sampai anak bungsuku harus mengeluarkan biaya mahal untuk menghentikannya. Membuat scenario picisan untuk pengalihan isu. Tapi nyatanya tidak berhasil kan? Jadi dengan cara apa kau bisa menjaganya?"

Tuan Xi memberikan sebuah umpama yang membuat Sehun merasa kalah telak. Pria ini sepenuhnya benar.

"kau public figure. itu kenyataannya. Hidupmu tak jauh dari media. Jika Luhan bersamamu, ia pasti terseret."

Sehun sampai di titik dimana ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"jika kau menyayanginya, Tinggalkan Luhan. Biarkan dia hidup seperti apa yang ia inginkan."

"maaf Tuan Xi. Aku tidak bisa. Aku menyayangi Luhan dan berjanji akan terus bersamanya." Sehun masih tetap dalam pendiriannya. Tidak perduli dengan sederet fakta memberatkan yang dibeberkan Tuan Xi. Ia yakin dengan cintanya pada Luhan. Tuan Xi menghela nafasnya. Jengah dengan perbincangan yang memakan waktu seperti ini.

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk perdebatan alot denganmu Oh Sehun. pikirkanlah."

"keputusanku sudah Bulat. Aku akan terus bersama Luhan. Akan aku tunjukan padamu bahwa aku layak."

"jika hanya itu yang ingin Tuan bicarakan, aku permisi." Sehun bangkit lalu pamit undur diri. Ia merasa, obrolan mereka tidak akan menemui ujung. Mereka bisa saja duduk seharian dan akan tetap bersih keras pada pendiriannya masing masing.

"Oh Sehun." panggilan Tuan Xi menghentikan langkah Sehun yang nyaris mencapai pintu keluar. Pria paling muda dalam ruangan itu menoleh. Melihat Tuan Xi yang sedang duduk dengan aura otoriter yang dominan.

"jika kau memang mencintai Luhan. Kau harus memilih. Luhan atau EXO." Tuan Xi berujar penuh penekanan. Keputusannya sudah final. Nada pria itu menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada negosiasi dalam ucapannya barusan.

"ma-maksud anda?"

Tuan Xi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "jika kau masih terus bersama Luhan. Akan aku bubarkan EXO."

Bagaikan petir di siang hari, Sehun merasakan jantungnya mencelos dan tubuhnya membatu. Mata pria albino itu terbelalak lebar hingga perih. Nafasnya memburu. Otaknya seolah macet untuk sekedar merespon.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! hyung hyungku tidak ada urusannya dengan ini. dan lagi, yang bisa membubarkan kami hanya agensi kami senidri!" Sembur Sehun begitu saja. cukup sudah berperilaku manis manis. Meskipun ia pernah bermimpi Tuan Xi menjadi mertuanya, tapi hal ini sudah keterlaluan. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Tuan Xi malah berujar santai seolah kata katanya barusan tidak bermakna sama sekali.

"kau lupa? Saham SM sudah dibeli oleh XI. China Ent. Hanya masalah waktu untuk menggabungkan kedua perusahaan. Lagi plula, aku yakin Lee Soo Man akan menuruti kemauanku. Kehilangan satu boyband tidak akan berdampak besar dibandingkan pembatalan kerja sama kami."

"tapi Luhan mengencaniku, bukan EXO!"

"kau adalah EXO. Apa kau tidak malu dengan slogan yang selalu kalian teriakan _"we are one"._ apa itu hanya sekedar bualan semata? jika memang apa yang kalian serukan sebagai " _we are one"_ adalah kebanaran, maka itu artinya EXO pun akan terlibat." Tuan Xi menutup penjelasannya dengan senyuman remeh.

"kau punya waktu selama 5 hari untuk berfikir. Beri tahu keputusanmu tepat dihari terakhirmu di China. Sebelum keberangkatan ke paris. Pikirkanlah dengan bijak karena aku tidak main main." Lanjut tuan Xi lagi, tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk mendebatnya.

Tanpa pamit, Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan terburu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan tempat dimana orang suruhan Tuan Xi tadi menjemputnya. Langkah kakinya keras. Menghentak dengan penuh amarah. Nafasnya masih memburu menahan emosi. Demi tuhan, jika saja ia bukan ayah Luhan, Sehun pasti sudah meninju muka menyebalkannya itu.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan dengan ura yang berbeda. Chen yang saat itu sedang duduk di berduaan diatas sofa dengan Xiumin, buru buru menghampiri Sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tapi perlahan cengiran bodoh itu memudar saat ia menyadari perbedaan raut Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"kau kenapa hun?" Tanya Chen santai. tidak terpikirkan bahwa Sehun baru saja dihantam problema rumit. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"tidak apa. Ayo kita latihan lagi." Sehun berujar sambil lalu. Membuat Chen semakin mengkerutkan keningnya heran.

 **ooo**

" _aku akan berangkat ke Paris untuk mengurus konsermu disana. Jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu dulu dalam beberapa hari"_ suara Luhan terdengar dari seberang telfon. Seharian itu, Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan dikantor. Mungkin ia berada dirumah? Untunglah, karena sejujurnya Sehun belum siap untuk bertemu Luhan apalagi saat diterpa masalah seperti ini.

Sampai akhirnya malam pun tiba dan EXO Kembali ke dormnya. Saat itu semua member sedang sibuk packing untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Paris 5 hari lagi. ya, Suho dengan paniknya menyuruh para member untuk packing sedini mungkin, mengingat jadwal mereka beberapa hari kedepan sangat padat di China. Segala acara dinegeri itu dirampungkan dalam 5 hari terakhir.

Sehun belum mulai bersiap karena entah kenapa, Paris terdengar tidak menyenangkan untuknya sekarang.

"tenanglah Lu, hanya beberapa hari." Sehun berujar tenang. Terlalu tenang nyaris tanpa emosi. Luhan tidak tau saja, dibalik intonasi itu, pikiran Sehun sedang berkecamuk.

" _tapi aku merindukanmu!"_ rengekan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia juga merindukan Luhan. Sangat. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa sangat merindukan Luhan padahal mereka baru saja bersama semalaman. Lalu, bagaimana ia akan bertahan jika mereka berpisah?

" _aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu disana! Setelah pertunjukanmu selesai kita harus berkencan! Hari itu tepat ulang tahunku. Kita harus berkunjung ke menara Eiffel ya Hun!"_

Shit. Sehun baru sadar beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Luhan. Tuan Xi benar benar memberikan pilihan sulit padanya.

"menara Eiffel? Kau tidak takut orang orang memergoki kita?"

" _aku akan memastikan penjagaan kita cukup aman. Tenanglah."_

Hening cukup lama. Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk merespon tapi pria yang lebih muda itu tenggelam dalam pikiranya sendiri. Ia mencari kata kata yang tepat untuk dibicarakan pada Luhan tapi mulut Sehun seolah bungkam.

"Lu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Sebuah penuturan sederhana penuh ketulusan. Sebuah pengakuan dari hatinya.

" _aku juga."_

" _jangan tinggalkan aku Sehunnie. Cepatlah menyusul ke Paris. oke?"_

"ya.. aku akan menyusulmu kesana."

Dan tak lama, sambungan dimatikan.

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehunnie.**_

Harusnya Sehun senang mendengar hal itu bukan? Luhan sangat mencintainya. Tapi mendengar kata kata itu, hati Sehun menjadi semakin sakit.

 **ooo**

"Sehun, ada apa denganmu tadi?!" Suho mengkritik pedas begitu ke 9 member kembali ke belakang pangung. Perform mereka buruk. Sehun kelupaan beberapa lirik dan blocking dance mereka. Para member mati matian menutupi kesalahn Sehun tersebut tapi tetap saja fans menyadarinya.

"maaf hyung"

Para member lain menatap Sehun curiga, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh air mineralnya dari tadi. Anak ini mau pingsan atau bagaimana?

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan dengan Tuan XI, otak Sehun seolah teracuni.. ia berusaha mati matian untuk fokus. Maknae EXO tersebut bagikan mayat hidup. Hatinya kosong.

Sehun turun dari kamarnya, menuju ruang makan saat para member tengah menikmati makan malam. D.O sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk memasak sepertinya. Meja makan mereka melimpah dengan makanan.

Chen sedang tertawa tawa. Entah sedang meledek siapa. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. D.O sedang mempersiapkan makanan diatas meja, dibantu oleh Kai dan Xiumin. Lalu Suho yang geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah membernya. Serta Lay yang tertawa tawa pelan.

"makanlah yang banyak." D.O berujar sambil menambahkan porsi makanan keatas piring Sehun. sementara si maknae itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia diam. Tidak berniat untuk mencampuri lelucon Chen. Padahal biasanya, ia salah satu member paling berisik. Sehun juga manja sekali pada hyung hyungnya. Tapi sekarang, malah berbeda jauh.

"Hyung." Sehun membuka suara saat yang lain sedang sibuk makan.

"hm?" sahut semuanya bersamaan(kecuali Kai yang sedang makan terlalu lahap)

"apa artinya EXO untuk kalian?" semua member menghentikan kegiatan mereka. entah karena pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar aneh atau nada pria itu yang aneh. Mungkin keduanya.

"ya maknae.. kenapa kau jadi mellow begini?" Chen membuka suara pertama kali.

"jawab saja."

"EXO adalah keluargaku. adik adik yang harus aku jaga." Xiumin menjawab bijak

"kurasa jawaban kami semua sama. EXO adalah keluarga, Sehun. ada apa?" sekarang gantian D.O yang menyahut

"apa pernah terbersit di pikiran kalian bagaimana nantinya jika EXO bubar?" tanya Sehun hati hati.

"tidak. Itu mimpi buruk." Tandas Chanyeol cepat tidak menyentuh lagi piring makanannya. Seolah kata kata Sehun barusan membuat Chanyeol kehilangan selera makan begitu saja.

"pernahkah kau merasa sebatang kara tanpa keluarga? Seperti itulah rasanya." Jelas Suho bersungguh sungguh yang kemudian diiyakan oleh yang lain.

"memangnya ada apa sih Hun? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Jengah dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak. Hyung pendek itu sepertinya mengendus sesuatu yang aneh pada Sehun. tapi otaknya tidak sanggup menebak apa itu.

"tidak. tidak apa apa." Sehun menyahut singkat sambil menyuap makanan banyak banyak kedalam mulutnya. Tidak berniat melanjutkan oborolan ini lagi. para member menatap Sehun penuh tanya, tapi Sehun tampak acuh dan terus makan. Akhirnya, semuanya memutuskan untuk makan kembali.

Meskipun suasana hening masih menyelimuti.

" _aku menyayangi kalian Hyungdeul."_

Batin Sehun, menahan matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca.

.

.

Hari ini tepat hari terakhir Sehun di China. Juga tepat hari dimana waktu dari Tuan Xi jatuh tempo. Ia harus membuat keputusan sekarang. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan pimpinan besar perusahaan itu. Orang suruhan Tuan Xi yang berjaga di depan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun seolah kedatangan pria itu sudah ditunggu.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan dengan dinginnya. Tanpa salam ataupun permisi. Ia mendapati Tuan Xi tengah duduk dikursi besarnya sambil menatap Sehun dengan sorot pandangan intimidasi.

"Tuan Oh. Apa kabar? Silahkan duduk"

"aku tidak perlu basa basimu" Sehun berujar ketus. Membuat ayah Luhan itu tersenyum remeh.

"baiklah. Apa kau sudah memutuskan?"

Sehun mengangguk samar. Mata pria itu memandang tuan Xi tajam sekali. sepintas Sehun terlihat baik baik saja dari luar. Emosinya tampak stabil. Padahal jauh dalam dirinya, ia hancur. Berontak. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih. Menahan luapan emosi yang bisa saja keluar. Takut hilang kendali dan berakhir menghajar pria ini.

"lalu.. apa keputusanmu?"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dalam sebelum akhirnya melontarkan keputusan paling sulit tersebut. Ia sudah yakin dan ia rasa ini yang terbaik.

Dan saat pria itu mengatakan pilihannya, air Mata Sehun jatuh begitu saja.

Rasa perih dan sakit yang amat sangat, tampaknya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. karena Oh Sehun, merasa dirinya melemah. Terlebih saat kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya.

 **ooo**

 **KOREA**

Pelajaran saat itu sudah selesai, Kris sedang mengistirahatkan otaknya dengan duduk duduk santai di halaman belakang kampus sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya yang lain. Pemuda itu tampak ringan menjalani rutinitasnya yang biasa. Termasuk mendekati para Yeoja cantik dikampusnya.

Jangan salahkan dia, pria itu rupawan. Tak didekatipun, para yeoja tersebut akan tertarik padanya.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya mengobrol hangat, seorang pria dengan pakaian rapih menghampiri kerumunan Kris dan teman temannya.

"Tuan Muda Kris." Suara pria itu terdengar. Kris menoleh. Merasa kaget karena dipanggil dengan bahasa China yang fasih. Jarang sekali ada yang memanggilnya dengan Bahasa Mandarin.

"y-ya?" Kris menyahut gugup. Otaknya berfikir cepat, mengingat ngingat siapa pria ini.

"anda dipanggil Tuan Besar kembali ke Beijing." kata pria itu lagi. oh iya! Ini adalah suruhan ayahnya.

Kris membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bisa dikatakan ia sangat gembira sampai tersenyum lebar sekali.. Mungkin saja hukumannya sudah dihentikan? Baguslah, ia bisa mengajak kencan para yeoja ini dengan layak. "tu-tuan besar? Maksudmu. Ayah? _Ayahku_?"

"benar Tuan. Segera bersiap. Karena anda memiliki rapat penting besok." Senyum Kris memudar. Rasa gembiranya tadi menghilang entah kemana. Kris tau, sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. dan ia tau pasti, ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan,

 _Astaga, ge.. apa kekacauan yang baru saja kau buat disana?!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Maaf ya baru update hohoho. Semoga ga bosen baca ini.**

 **Tenang aja, That Boss juga akan aku selesaikan cepet cepet kok.**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca, ditunggu reviewnya**

 **Gomawo :***

 **Moza**

 **(btw btw, ayo EXO L yang belum punya amino, download appnya dan join di EXO L INA amino. Disitu kita bisa ngobrol seru seputar EXO. Sampai bertemu disana~)**

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 10

Kris tidak pernah sebingung ini sebelumnya. Dia pikir, ia akan melompat gembira saat sang Ayah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hukumannya. Tapi keadaaan yang terjadi sekarang malah jauh berbeda. Kris, duduk di _private jet_ dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia menatap ponsel yang ia genggam penuh harap. Agar Luhan menjawab panggilannya.

"Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya kita take off. Mohon untuk menonaktifkan ponsel anda."

Kris mematikan ponselnya lalu melempar benda itu asal. Pandangannya ia bawa keluar jendela. Dia tahu, kepulangannya ke Beijing bukan sesuatu hal yang bagus.

.

.

.

Besok adalah ulang tahun Luhan. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun pertama yang ia rayakan bersama kekasihnya. Pria cantik itu tidak putus putusnya mengumbar senyum. Buktinya, dari tadi ia berbicara dengan Nona Chang dengan wajah yang sumringah. Wanita paruh baya itu sampai bergidik ngeri, takut takut sang pimpinan terbentur otaknya saat mereka _landing_ beberapa hari waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Nona Chang?"

Akhirnya, Luhan sadar juga tatapan aneh sekertaris utamanya itu. Nona Chang menarik sudut bibirnya lalu menatap Luhan penuh selidik. "Ada apa denganmu Tuan? Kau terlihat sangat gembira."

Luhan menepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ah tentu saja, hari ini EXO sampai di Paris. Lalu besok setelah mereka _perform,_ aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Sehun!-ah iya, jangan lupa minta kepolisian paris untuk menjaga area menara Eiffel nanti malam! Aku ada kencan~" Jelas Luhan dengan nada riang. Luhan terlalu yakin kalau Sehun akan menyiapkan _surprise_ yang manis untuknya. Mengingat, semenjak kepergian Luhan ke Paris, mereka belum berkabar sedikit pun. Awalnya Luhan kesal, ia rindu sekali pada Sehun.

Tapi kemudian, tingkat _naricistic_ nya memberikan sebuah kesimpulan yang berhasil membuat Luhan kembali gembira: Sehun mendiamkannya karena ingin membeirkan kejutan.

Manis sekali.

Semoga saja kejutan yang Luhan maksud adalah kejutan yang indah.

 **ooo**

"Baekki. Kita di Paris! waaah indah ya, nanti kau mau kita berjalan jalan kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal berkencan denganmu Chanyeoliiieee!"

Suara sahut sahutan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menyapa indera pendengaran para member saat mereka menginjakan kaki di bandara Paris. Masing masing tampak bahagia dengan pasangannya.

"Kalau kau sendiri mau kemana Lay?" Suho berkata sambil merangkul Lay yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing. Wajah _Angelic_ sang leader entah kenapa tersirat memiliki maksud lain.

"Aku mau ke hotel."

"Aku ingin tidur. Lalu kau akan masuk kekamarku seperti biasa. Lalu kita juga bisa melakukan hal itu. Tau kan, yang kau meminta aku untuk membuka mulut sementara kau a-"

"Yayaya. Iya, kita akan melakukannya." Potong Suho cepat cepat sebelum member lain mencuri dengar omongan Lay yang nyaris membuka rahasia mereka.

Kai- _yang notabene nya adalah member paling pervert_ -sudah menempeli Kyungsoo daritadi dan berbisik bisik hal hal ambigu. Namun, perhatian kekasihnya seolah teralihkan saat mendapati sang maknae mereka bertingkah aneh.

"Soo. Uhmm kalau nanti ki-"

Omongan Kai berhenti ketika Kyungsoo tiba tiba melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya dan menghampiri Sehun yang berjalan lesu di barisan paling belakang.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Sehun, membuat pria albino yang tertunduk itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Semua baik baik saja?"

Ada perasaan khawatir yang terbersit di bola mata bundar Kyungsoo. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan semua pada hyung yang sudah ia anggap seperti eomma nya sendiri. Tapi lidahnya tiba tiba menjadi kelu.

"Ya. Tentu, semua baik baik saja." kata Sehun dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Tanpa sadar, member lain yang tadinya sedang berjalan, sekerang sudah ikut berhenti dan menatap Sehun sama herannya.

"Kau pendiam sekali." Baekhyun berkomentar diseberang sana

"Padahal kan kau biasanya norak." Timpal Chanyeol.

Sehun bisa menangkap raut wajah penuh selidik Suho diseberang sana. Maka, pria itu memutuskan untuk tersenyum- _setulus mungkin_ -sambil kembali melangkah.

"Aku hanya lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." katanya. Kemudian, ia berjalan hingga berada di barisan paling depan dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset._

Untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin berbicara dulu dengan para hyung nya.

.

.

.

"kau kenapa?" Kai bertanya pertama kali saat mereka selesai dengan latihan dance mereka. Sehun menggeleng. "Biasanya kau manja. Ada apa denganmu Hun." Hyung-partner-in-crime Sehun (Chanyeol) celetuk dari belakang. Si telinga elf tampak sedang meminum air mineralnya dengan nafas tersengal. Dia selalu payah kalau urusan menari.

"Aku tidak apa apa."

"Jika ada sesuatu, ceritakanlah pada kami." Kyungsoo berkata lembut. Sesuatu yang sangat langka terjadi. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya lalu memebrikan sebuah senyum terbaik yang bisa ia ukir sekarang.

"Aku hanya gugup. Ini konser besar." Sehun berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin akan membeberkan ancaman Tuan Xi tepat saat EXO akan menggelar konser _world tour_ mereka. Suho akan mati berdiri. Diikuti oleh member lain.

.

.

.

Konser itu berjalan lancar, meskipun Sehun berusaha mati matian agar dirinya tetap fokus. Agar semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya tidak mengacaukan konser ini. Setiap saat mereka kembali ke _backstage_ untuk berganti _wardrobe_ atau pun minum, Sehun akan terlihat termenung meskipun nafasnya tidak beraturan. Bahkan, karena tidak fokus, ia sempat salah mengambil properti yang seharusnya milik Chanyeol.

Hal itu semakin membuat para member lain menyadari bahwa ada hal lain dibalik kegugupan Sehun.

.

Di akhir Konser, Suho memberikan ucapan terima kasih dan salam terakhir. Meskipun mereka berada di Paris, leader EXO itu tetap menggunakan bahasa Korea yang nantinya akan diterjemahkan langsung oleh staff yang sudah disediakan. Para member berjejer disamping Suho. Melambai, tersneyum, tertawa bahagia.

Sehun benar benar harus kerja keras untuk tetap tersenyum saat itu.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada semua EXO L yang sudah menyempatkan diri menonton konser kami. Aku tidak percaya respon kalian akan se-luarbiasa ini. Kami EXO, sangat bersyukur atas dukungan kalian. Semoga, setiap saat kami bisa menjadi lebih baik dan membuat kalian bangga."

"EXO L, saranghaja!"

Dan entah kenapa, hal itu membuat Sehun menitikkan air mata. Fans dan member mungkin mengira, hal itu adalah bentuk keharuan yang menyelimuti atmosfer venue konser.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada sebab lain.

.

.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengerjap kaget saat mendapati Luhan dengan pakaian rapih sudah berada di ruang ganti EXO. Ia sedang duduk disofa besar dan langsung berdiri ketika para member menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan. Yang lain hanya membungkuk sopan- _meskipun sama terkejutnya_ -otomatis ereka bergeser, memberi jalan untuk Sehun.

"Hai Sehun. Selamat atas konser pertama mu di Paris. Kau tampil sangat hebat!" Luhan memberikan seonggok buket bunga besar dengan kartu ucapan 'congratulations EXO' tak lupa, dia juga mmeberikan bertumpuk tumpuk makanan yang disiapkan di ruang ganti.

Sehun menatap wjah Luhan yang berbinar cerah

"Terima kasih Lu."

Senyum Luhan perlahan memudar, ia menyentuh rahang Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah, ini hanya karena aku sering latihan. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah."

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Thanks Luhan. Kau juga harus tetap sehat ya."

Entah kenapa, ada suasana canggung diantara keduanya dan itu bisa dirasakan dengan sangat oleh Luhan.

"kau tidak merindukan aku ya?" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Biasanya, Sehun akan membalasnya dengan godaan. Seperti "memangnya kau berharap aku rindukan?" atau "cih. Siapa juga yang rindu padamu" tapi ketika Sehun menjawab dengan sebuah raut wajah serius yang ganjil, Luhan menyadari memang ada hal yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun. Wajahnya datar, tampak tidak begitu penasaran. Luhan menatap kekasihnya lekat lekat.

"Kau… terlihat.. tidak seperti biasanya."

Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum

"Aku hanya lelah."

Tapi senyum itu tdak menenangkan Luhan. Tidak seperti senyum Sehun biasanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

Luhan baru saja berbalik dan ingin keluar ruangan saat Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu nanti malam? Jam 11?"

"Dimana?"

"Tempat yang ingin kau datangi, menara Eiffel.?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik. Wajah Sehun yang terlalu datar membuat Luhan tidak berani mengharapkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia impikan di menara Eiffel. Entah kenapa, dari intonasi ajakan Sehun ada sesuatu buruk yang tersirat disana. Tapi Luhan mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Sebisa mungkin ia berfikir bahwa tingkah aneh Sehun hanya karena pria itu kelelahan.

Luhan akhirnya memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Ah tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu disana."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu disana."

Dan Luhan pun menghilang dibalik pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap pintu itu dalam diam.

Sementara, pegangan nya pada buket bunga itu mengeras.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Beijing, Kris langsung dibawa ke gedung Xi China Entertainment. Para pesuruh yang mengantarnya bahkan tampak tidak berminat untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi. Pewaris kedua XI China Ent pun hanya bisa terus menggenggam ponselnya. Berharap Luhan dengan ajaib mengangkat panggilan atau pesan yang dari tadi berkali kali ia kirim.

Dalam hati, Kris berdoa kakaknya baik baik saja.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari hari Luhan memimpikan ini. Duduk disebuah kursi taman di dekat menara Eiffel. Disaat hari ulang tahunnya. Dan bersama kekasih nya yang sangat ia cintai. Sudah berhari hari pula Luhan melongok kearah kalender, sekedar memastikan waktu sudah berganti agar lebih cepat menuju hari ulang tahunnya. Luhan bukan lah anak kecil yang akan semangat di hari ulang tahun. Dia sudah menginjak kepala dua sekarang dan sudah dua dekade lebih ia menjalani hidupnya.

Tapi ulang tahun ini benar benar berkesan. Tahun ini, Luhan sangat menantikan tanggal 20 April. Terbukti dari kedatangan pria itu yang lebih cepat satu jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Luhan sudah duduk dengan manis dibangku taman dari jam 10 malam. Sesekali ia menatap jam tangan mahalnya, berharap jarum jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Sehun akan tiba.

Saat itu sudah pukul 11:15, dan Sehun belum juga muncul. Luhan sudah ingin menelfon kekasihnya sampai tiba tiba sosok jangkung familiar terlihat mendekat kearahnya. Bibir Luhan tertarik membuat Senyuman.

"Maafkan aku terlambat." kata Sehun ketika pria itu sudah tiba. Ia memberikan pelukan dan kecupan singkat pada Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan senyum merekah

"Ah tidak apa apa. Kau pasti lelah."

Keduanya lalu duduk diatas bangku tersebut. Senyum Luhan masih saja mengembang, tetapi berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan berlam alama. Udaranya dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk patuh. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah Luhan secara penuh.

"Luhan. Maaf kan aku jika beberapa hari terakhir, aku jarang menghubungimu. Ada… beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Iya aku mengerti." Senyum manis Luhan membuat jantung Sehun mencelos. Pria itu tertunduk sebelum kembali melanjutkan omongannya.

"Lu."

"Hm?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan yang sedang memandangnya dengan sorot mata hangat penuh cinta. Namun, dibalas dengan pandangan kosong dingin sedingin udara malam bersalju itu.

"Aku pikir.. kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Luhan merasa, tubuhnya lemas seketika.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan suasana hari itu. Bahkan, jika boleh jujur, sejak kedatangannya ke Beijing, semua memang sudah aneh. Kris ingin sekali menculik salah satu orang kepercayaan perusahaan dan mengintrogasi mereka di ruang tertutup. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Ini benar benar tidak wajar. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Perasaan Kris mendadak tidak enak.

Para pesuruh mengantarkan Kris kesebuah ruangan besar, ruangan yang Kris hafal luar kepala itu adalah ruang meeting besar dimana jejeran direksi membahas hal penting dan rahasia. Kris jarang masuk kesini, hanya orang orang dengan posisi tertinggi yang bisa masuk kesana.

Kris pikir, dia akan disambut oleh kakaknya dengan senyum mengejek andalan seperti biasa. Tetapi, ia malah mendapati orang orang tua berdasi ketat dan sang Ayah yang duduk di ujung meja.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Yifan" Tuan Xi menyapa dengan ringan. Membuat Kris sedikit tergagap ditempatnya berdiri.

"Pagi, Ay-maksudku, Tuan Besar Xi."

"Selamat datang _Putera_ ku. Duduklah. Kita akan membicarakan hal penting." Tuan Xi mempersilahkan Kris duduk disebuah kursi, tepat berhadapan langsung dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Kris menahan gumpalan di kerongkongannya.

"Di-dimana Tuan Luhan?" matanya bergerak gerak mencari keberadaan Luhan yang mungkin saja terselip disuatu tempat.

"Luhan tidak akan mengikuti rapat ini. Yang kami butuhkan sekarang adalah dirimu. Jadi segeralah duduk karena aku tidak ingin membuang buang waktu." senyum ramah Tuan Xi memudar dan digantikan oleh intonasi memerintah.

Dan hal itu membuat Kris semakin yakin, bahwa Luhan dalam masalah

.

.

.

.

 **BGM: Yiruma-Love Hurts**

"Hun? Apa… yang kau bicarakan?" Suara Luhan terdengar lirih, matanya yang hangat sekarang meredup. Sehun menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak goyah. Dia harus melakukan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Aku merasa, aku seharusnya lebih fokus pada pekerjaanku Luhan. Menjalin hubungan asmara disaat groupku masih seumur jagung tampaknya bukan hal bijak. Aku tidak ingin karierku terbengkalai."

Luhan merasa kepanikan mulai menjalari tubuhnya, pria itu menjilat bibir mungilnya dan kedua matanya mulai bergerak gerak gelisah.

"Tapi… tapi aku bekerja dengan perusahaanmu. Kalau kau takut kita tidak bisa memiliki waktu luang, tenang saja. Aku siap ikut kemanapun konsermu. Mengikuti jadwalmu. Me-"

"Luhan." Sehun menandas omongan Luhan dengan nada dingin. Nada yang membuat Luhan seperti orang asing. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Sehun. Meskipun hatinya sedikit takut.

"Tidak kah kau mengerti? Itu yang tidak aku inginkan!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau terganggu oleh hubungan ini."

Luhan merasa matanya memanas, hidungnya tergelitik dan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Yang ia tahu, pandangannya mulai mengabur sekarang.

"Kenapa Sehun.. kenapa? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku mengecewakanmu? Aku mohon. Jelaskan padaku. Setidaknya aku bisa mengubah itu. Aku bisa introspeksi di-"

"Tidak ada." lagi lagi, Sehun memotong omongan Luhan yang terdengar sangat lirih. Seperti seorang anak yang minta diampuni atas kenakalannya. Sehun sendiri, merasakan hatinya ditusuk ribuan pisau saat terus memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini. Tangan Sehun mengepal. Sekedar untuk menahan emosinya.

Sehun memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak ada salah apapun." dengan sebuah helaan nafas, ia kembali membuka matanya dan membuang pandangannya ke pemandangan Eiffel di depan.

"Karena awalnya, mendekatimu hanyalah sebuah permainan bagiku."

 _Tidak Luhan, aku mencintaimu_

"Kau tau, seperti menantang kemampuanku apa kah aku bisa menaklukan boss menyebalkan dan sok sepertimu."

 _Aku benar benar mencintaimu!_

"Aku hanya bermain main dengan mu Luhan. Tapi ternyata kau menganggapnya terlalu serius."

 _Tidak! aku mencintaimu segenap hati!_

Hening seketika. Baik Luhan dan Sehun terdiam dalam sebuah atmosfer yang menyakitkan. Pemandangan Eiffel yang indah bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan kecanggungan mereka. tidak bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang bersemayam dihati keduanya.

"Tatap mataku." Luhan berkata dengan suara bergetar. Tenang, namun sarat dengan emosi yang dipendam. Dengan berat hati, Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan lurus lurus. Menampakkan raut dinginnya yang Luhan benci.

"Jadi yang kau katakan kau akan menemaniku, bersamaku sampai kapanpun, itu hanya bohong?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti yang kau bilang?"

"Iya."

"Aku hanyalah tidak lebih dari sebuah permainan bagimu?"

"Iya."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisannya tidak pecah. Matanya sudah berkaca kaca daritadi, dan ia menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ia masih berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kejutan dari Sehun untuk ulang tahunnya. Ia masih berharap bahwa ini hanya tipuan belaka.

"Katakan sejujurnya. Ini hanya lelucon kan? Ini hanya akal akalan agar aku menangis di ulang tahunku kan? Ini bagian dari rencanamu kan Sehun? kau tidak bermaksud begini kan?" Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa hambar. Sekedar menghibur dirinya dan membuat otaknya untuk tidak berfikir macam macam. Tapi Sehun tidak tertawa. Pria itu bahkan tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Akan aku katakan sejujurnya."

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Ini _bukan_ lelucon. Ini _bukan_ akal akalanku. Ini _bukan_ bagian dari rencana ulang tahunmu. Karena Demi Tuhan Luhan, aku _tidak perduli_ akan hal itu. Aku bersungguh sungguh. Aku _tidak_ mencintaimu. _Tidak_ pernah memiliki perasaan lebih padamu. Dan aku hanya ingin fokus pada karier ku. Tolong. Anggap saja beberapa bulan kemarin tidak pernah terjadi." Sehun berkata tegas dengan rahang mengeras. Membuat Sehun yang berada didepan Luhan tak ubahnya sebuah lelaki bajingan yang pernah diasumsikan sang Ayah beberapa waktu lalu.

Sontak, Luhan langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya karena emosi.

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakannya?! Setelah apa yang kita lakukan?! Menciumku! Meniduriku! Melakukan hal yang manis manis denganku lalu kau membuangku seperti ini! kau brengsek!" makian itu akhirnya keluar juga. Badan Luhan bergetar. Entah karena emosi atau kedinginan. Mungkin karena sakit hati.

Sehun mendongak, membuat tatapan mereka menjadi sejajar. Ia memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa berbicara lebih jelas.

"Aku memang pria brengsek Luhan. Ayolah. Jangan mempermasalahkan sex terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Kau bukan anak gadis yang aku rebut keperawanannya"

 _Lu. Tolong jangan begini, kau menyakitiku._

"Tapi _memang_ kau yang merebut keperawananku!" Luhan meraung. Nafasnya memburu dengan emosi di ubun ubun.

"Tapi kau bukan seorang gadis!" Sehun berdiri, membuat Luhan kembali menjadi pihak yang harus mendongak. Keduanya diam. Hanya terdengar nafas Luhan yang memburu sementara Sehun yang masih mencoba membangun pertahanan diri sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin sekali meraup Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menghujaninya dengan kata maaf. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk lemah. Ia tertawa remeh dengan sebuah senyum getir yang membuat Sehun semakin ingin menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mengerti." kata Luhan. Tawanya terdengar dingin, sarat akan kekecewaan. Sehun menatap pria yang lebih pendek didepannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Luhan mendongak. "Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya."

Raut wajah Luhan membuat Sehun reflek melangkah maju. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Luhan

"Lu-"

" _Don't_ " Tapi luhan mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya sambil mundur satu langkah. Gestur agar Sehun diam di tempatnya. Gestur agar Sehun tidak mendekatinya, seolah pria itu adalah hal paling menjijikan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong

" _Don't say a word. I had enough_." dan di detik kemudian, Luhan membalikan badannya dan berlari menjauh.

Sehun menoleh kearah sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak cukup jauh dari sana. Mata nya menatap tajam dengan aura membunuh yang kentara.

" _Well done. Kau menepati omonganmu_ " Sebuah suara terdengar dari transmitter yang terpasang ditelinganya. Lalu, mobil itu pun pergi.

Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di dekat menara Eiffel dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh ke pipinya.

" _Maafkan aku Lu…."_

 **ooo**

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda." Nona Chang menyapa Luhan yang sudah siap di ruang TV apartemen nya. Pria itu tampak seperti mayat hdup dengan wajah lesu dan lingkaran mata hitam yang menghiasi mata rusanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah siap." kata Luhan sambil bangkit dengan gontai.

"Mengenai hal itu, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan Tuan Muda."

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ada apa? Apa _private jet_ kita sedang bermasalah?"

"Bukan."

Nona Chang menghampiri Luhan dan memberikannya sebuah kertas yang berisikan pernyataan dan tanda tangan sang Ayah.

"Sehubungan dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Tuan Xi. Anda akan menjalani hukuman atas tindakan tidak patuh dan mengencani artis agency bernama Oh Sehun. Beliau meminta anda untuk menetap di Paris dan tidak pergi dari Prancis sampai waktu yang ditentukan." Kata Nona Chang. Sukses membuat Luhan terbelalak lebar

"A-apa! Tapi hubungaku dengan Sehun… aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi." ada sebuah jeda yang menyakitkan saat melanjutkan kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak ada bantahan Tuan Muda. Ini perintah langsung dari Tuan Xi."

"APA APAAN INI! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI! AKU AKAN MENGHUBUNGI AYAH!" Luhan membuang kertas itu dan bersiap merogoh sakunya sampai suara Nona Chang kembali membuatnya terdiam

"Alat komunikasi anda sudah kami blockir. Anda tidak diperkenankan untuk menghubungi orang lain kecuali tim yang akan menjaga anda selama di Prancis."

"INI TIDAK ADIL!" Luhan membanting ponselnya begitu saja.

"Aku baru saja ditinggalkan orang yang aku cintai, lalu sekarang keluargaku melakukan ini!" pria itu lalu jatuh terduduk diatas kursi, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Emosi yang sudah mati matian ia tahan sejak kemarin malam, akhirnya meledak juga.

Cairan panas itu akhirnya keluar dari mata Luhan tanpa bisa terbendung lagi. Pria itu menangis. Terisak dengan hebat.

"Kenapa Nona Chang! What I did so wrong?! Apa salahku!?" Ia menatap Nona Chang dengan perasaan terluka. Membuat wanita yang berdiri didekatnya itu mau tak mau merasakan hal yang sama.

"Selama ini aku selalu menjadi anak yang berbakti. Tidak pernah membantah. Lalu hanya karena sebuah kesalahan seperti ini, hanya karena aku jatuh cinta, aku diasingkan! Kenapa Ayah tega padaku?!"

"Tidak ada yang menyayangiku!"

Suasana ruangan itu hanya didominasi oleh isak tangis Luhan. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Nona Chang menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap pundaknya lembut.

"Luhan…"

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membantumu menghadapi Tuan Besar."

Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan, membawa putra sulung keluarga Xi itu kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Tangis Luhan semakin pecah.

"Aku mohon Lu. Jalanilah hukuman ini. Hanya itu satu satunya cara agar kau bisa kembali. Jika kau membantah, Tuan besar bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk."

Bekerja untuk Luhan selama bertahun tahun, membuat hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebatas Sekertaris utama dan atasan. Luhan anak yang baik dan Nona Chang tahu itu. Mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain seperti saudara. Maka dari itu, Nona Chang mengerti sekali apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Namun, dia tidak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk membantu Luhan 'melawan' hukuman Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku yang menemanimu." Nona Chang berkata kemudian. Mencoba menenangkan sang pewaris utama yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang orang yang dia percaya.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Tuan menunjukku sebagai pimpinan project ini?!" Kris trekejut luar biasa. Baru kemarin ia kembali ke Korea, menjadi Mahasiswa biasa yang menjalankan hukumannya, lalu tiba tiba sang Ayah memanggilnya kembali dan memberikan jabatan tinggi untuknya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

" _That's what I said_." Tuan Xi berkata dengan senyumannya. Kris berdehem, mencoba mengatur kembali degub jantungnya yang tidak normal.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan Tuan Luhan? Dia lah yang mengepalai project ini kan?" Tanya Kris hati hati.

"Luhan sedang mengurus urusan penting. Dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Oleh karena itu, aku harus mempersiapkan penggantinya. Mengingat kau lah yang paling dekat dengan Luhan selama project ini. Kurasa, kau pilihan yang tepat."

Ada yang aneh dengan cara Tuan Xi menjawab Kris. Pria itu tidak menatap mata Kris dan sesekali melirik Kris dengan tatapan ganjil. Sebuah gestur yang Kris hafal sekali bahwa sang Ayah sedang berbohong ataupun menutupi sesuatu.

Kris terdiam dengan pikiran pikiran di benaknya. Jika ia ingin tahu kebenarannya, Jika ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan, dan Jika ia ingin menyelamatkan Luhan, maka satu satunya cara adalah ikut terlibat didalamnya. Mencari informasi secara diam diam. Dan itu hanya bisa ia lakukan jika Kris memiliki posisi dalam perusahaan tersebut.

"Bagaiman, tuan muda Yifan?" Suara Tuan Xi membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Putra bungsu keluarga Xi itu pun mendongak. Jika ia ingin berhadapan dengan orang licik, maka ia juga harus menjadi licik. Dia harus berpura pura dan ber-akting seolah ia masih seperti anak bodoh yang tidak menyadari apa apa.

Sebuah _smirk_ tercipta diwajah tampan Kris,

"Dengan senang hati." dan Kris pun meraih penanya lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya di surat penyerahan jabatan yang tadi disodorkan kearahnya.

Xi Yi Fan, akan menjadi aktor untuk menghadapi Ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Jadi ceritanya si Sehun rambutnya panjang dan dia pake Coat jadi transmitternya ga keliatan. WKWK *maksa***

 **Maapkeun atas lambatnya Update ini. Semoga kalian masih sabar baca cerita ini yang tinggal 7 Chap lagi.**

 **Thank you for reading, aku tunggu reviewnya :***

 **-Moza**


	11. Chapter 11

THAT BOSS

MainCast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Exo

Pairing: Hunhan and Others

Rated: T++

Warning: typo bertebaran

Boys love, yaoi, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 11

"Hallooo nona Song" Suara berat Kris terdengar menyapa seorang wanita cantik yang tengah sibuk di mejanya. Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang terdengar sangat familiar, wanita itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria jangkung tengh bersender tak jauh dari mejanya. Tersenyum dengan maksud tebar pesona.

Wanita itu, Victoria— _salah satu staff Senior di X.I China entertainment_ —tak kuasa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Astaga tuan muda Yifan! senang bertemu dengan kau lagi!" kata Victoria dengan mata berbinar cerah dan sebuah senyum lebar. Jika Luhan memiliki kedekatan dengan sekertaris utamanya, Nona Chang. Maka Kris memiliki kedekatan yang serupa dengan Victoria. Sejak dulu, Victoria sudah menjelma sebagai kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki

"Aku juga. Senang kembali ke perusahaan." Kata Kris sambil melangkah kearah Victoria dan memberikannya pelukan hangat.

"Kau harus lebih menjaga sikap sekarang! apalagi kau menjadi project leader yang baru. Tuan besar pasti akan sangat mengawasimu!" Victoria berujar sambil melepas pelukan mereka cepat cepat dan melemparkan tatapan mata sok serius. Ah.. Kris rindu sekali dengan kebiasaannya itu.

Si pria jangkung hanya mengangguk angguk.

"Kau benar. Omong omong. Soal Luhan ge. Lau tau, urusan apa yang dia urusi di Paris?"

Victoria mengedikkan bahunya. "Kan kau tau sendiri, hal yang menyangkut Luhan diurus oleh sekertaris utamanya, Nona Chang."

"Apa tidak ada satupun sekerterasi atau bawahan Luhan yang menetap disini?"

"Tidak. Semua pergi ke Paris. Jika ada pun, Aku rasa mereka tidak tau."

Kris terdiam. Victoria memandang pewaris kedua kerajaan bisnis itu lekat lekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Victoria yang berhasil membuyarkan Kris dari lamunannya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada apa apa"

"Baiklah nona Song. Aku akan pergi ke ruanganku yang baru. Kau tau kan, aku sekarang menjadi _project leader_. Yang artinya aku harus memiliki sekertaris utamaku sendiri. And _guess what_! aku menunjukmu untuk posisi itu. jadi, Selamat bersenang senang denganku nonaaa~" Kris berkata dengan senyuman jahil sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Victoria yang tercengang tak percaya di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Kris menjadi pimpinan project ternyata tidak semenyenangkan yang ia kira. Memang, ia sudah memprediksikan bahwa waktunya akan sangat terkuras dengan urusan berkas pekerjaan dan pertemuan pertemuan lainnya yang sangat membosankan.

Tetapi, bukan hal itu alasan kenapa Kris tidak menikmati jabatannya sekarang. Melainkan pikiran pria itu yang terus saja melambung kemana mana. Rasa kekhawatirannya pada Luhan bukanlah hal yang mudah dienyahkan bahkan untuk sedetik saja. Kedua kakak adik itu, entah bagaimana seperti anak kembar yang memiliki ikatan batin yang cukup kuat.

Kris bisa merasakan bahwa kakaknya dalam situasi tidak beres sekarang ini dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu tentang itu.

Namun, Kris juga sadar betul ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Pertama tama, ia harus mengetahui secara pasti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan.

Maka, pemuda tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mengajak ayahnya makan malam bersama dengan kedok meeting pekerjaan.

.

.

Malam itu Kris dan Tuan Besar Xi tiba di sebuah restoran mewah tempat keluarga itu biasa menikmati makan malam keluarga.

Makan malam diawali dengan hal hal pembahasan pekerjaan yang cukup lancar. Walaupun Kris tidak begitu mengerti yang dibicarakan ayahnya soal perusahaan, tetapi baginya itu tidak penting. Ia tidak perduli

Karena tujuan makan malam ini hanyalah Satu

 _Luhan._

Keduanya tengah asik memotong _steak_ di piring mereka ketika obrolan soal pekerjaan telah selesai dibahas. Kris pikir inilah waktu yang tepat untuk membuka obrolan soal kakaknya.

"Ayah. Apakah kau tau nomor Internasional Luhan?" Kris bertanya sesantai mungkin sambil memasukan sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yeah. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya."

"Jangan ganggu kakamu Yifan. Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Jika ada perlu sesuatu. Kau bisa hubungi Nona Chang." Tuan Xi masih menjawab dengan nada tenangnya seperti biasa. Hal ini cukup membuat Kris frustasi karena sulit sekali membaca raut wajah sang ayah.

"Aku tidak punya nomor internasional Nona Chang. Yang aku tahu hanya alamat emailnya dan dia tidak juga membalas emailku. Hmm.. Kalau begitu aku susul saja Luhan ge ke Paris"

"Tidak!" Tuan Xi Reflek menjawab dengan intonasi tinggi yang sukses membuat Kris membatu di tempatnya untuk beberapa detik. Pria paruh baya itu tampaknya sadar dengan reaksi mencurigakan yang ia tunjukan pada anaknya.

Segera mungkin Tuan Xi mencoba untuk bersikap normal kembali. Namun bagi Kris, tidak ada yang normal disaat ini. Semua terasa sangat janggal. Dan sangat penuh kebohongan.

"Kau baru samapi di Beijing. Banyak hal yang harusnya kau urus bukan? Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Paris? Lagipula, seharusnya kau fokus saja pada urusan projectmu. Kau lah pimpinan nya sekarang." Tuan Xi berujar tegas. Tidak memberi celah bagi Kris untuk menyanggah. Pria itu kemudian meminum wine lalu melanjutkan omongannya.

"Lebih baik kau persiapkan pertemuan deng Lee soo man untuk membicarakan kerja sama ini lebih lanjut."

"Aku akan ke korea setelah ke Belanda." Kata Kris mantap. Tidak perduli apakah sang Ayah akan menyetujui ide itu.

"Belanda?"

Kris mengangguk singkat sambil membersihkan mulutnya setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka "EXO akan konser di belanda setelah menggelar Konser di Prancis. Aku ingin pergi kesana."

"Kau tau, kau tidak diharuskan untuk selalu pergi mengintili artismu Yifan. Biarkan lah tim yang mengurus."

"Aku mengerti ayah. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku urus. Aku kurang begitu mengenal mereka, aku rasa datang pada konser EXO sesekali bisa membangun ikatan kerja yang kuat."

"Well.. Baiklah jika itu maumu." Tuan Xi menenggak tegukan Wine terakhirnya.

"Hanya sekali saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bukan kewajiban seseorang dengan jabatan tertinggi seperti mu harus mengikuti jadwal bawahannya. Tidak seperti _kakak_ mu"

"Aku mengerti." Kata Kris dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

 **~ooo~**

"Penerbangan ke Belanda di hari pertama anda menjabat sebagai project Leader. Hebat sekali. sepertinya kau sudah bersemangat dengan jadwal padatmu." Suara Victoria menemani setiap langkah Keduanya di lorong kantor.

Saat itu, Kris dan Victoria sedang membahas soal jadwal si Tuan Muda pagi pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Kris tiba diruangannya. Alhasil,keduanya malah sibuk berdiskusi sepanjang jalan dikoridor

"ada yang harus aku kerjakan Nona Song. dan aku harus cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat." Kata Kris sambil membenahi dasinya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang orang sangat betah memakai tali yang mencekik ini.

"Capucino, hangat. tidak panas tidak dingin." Lanjut Kris santai ketika mereka sudah sampai di tikungan tempat ruangan keduanya berada. Victoria yang dari tadi mencoba mensejajarkan langkah jenjang Kris hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar hal itu.

Maksudnya?

" _Now_." Lanjut Kris dengan nada _bossy_ sambil melihat lurus lurus kearah Victoria sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang diruangannya.

Victoria yang mengerti maksud Kris kemudian berbalik dan segera meminta Office Boy mereka untuk membuat kopi hangat sesuai keingin tuan muda Yifan yang terhormat.

Kris tersenyum jahil

"aku tidak ingin membiarkan rasa mengantuk mengganggu penyelidikanku." lanjutnya bermonolog sebelum kemudian sibuk di meja kerjanya

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar disaat penerbangan pitu. Ketika para Hyung sedang sibuk dengan celotehan mereka atau gelak tawa disana sini. Sehun malah fokus melihat awan awan dibawah pesawat dengan pikiran berkecamuk

Dengan sebuah penerbangan _private class_ , EXO tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Belanda setelah konser mereka di Paris selesai dengan sukses. Berbeda dengan member lain, Sehun merasa hatinya belum siap meninggalkan kota itu.

Bukan karena Eiffel dan segala hal romantis tentang Paris

Tapi karena kenangan tentang Luhan di malam itu yang membuat Sehun belum sepenuhnya rela meninggalkan semuanya.

Disaat pikirannya sedang sibuk dengan hal hal tentang Luhan yang membuat hatinya perih, tiba tiba suara sang Manager menyita perhatian seluruh member.

" _Kids,_ Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan" Kata sang Manager, membuat tiap member disana menyimak. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang mau tidak mau memfokuskan dirinya pada pria tertua itu.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari SM bahwa Tuan Yifan baru saja diangkat untuk menggantikan tuan Luhan sebagai Project Director. So, sebaiknya kalian terbiasa dengan sikap fanboy nya karena beliau lah yang akan bertanggung jawab mulai detik ini." Jelas Hyung-Nim dari kursinya di sudut sana.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?" Sehun reflek membuka suara dengan nada khawatir yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Jantungnya mencelos. Ada sebuah perasaan ketakutan yang menyelinap dihati Sehun ketika kemungkinan kemungkinan buruk akan Luhan terbesit di otaknya tanpa bisa dicegah.

" _Molla_. Kau kekasihnya. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya lebih tau?" Sahut sang Manajer. Sehun tidak bisa merespon apa apa.

"Hubungi saja pacarmu, Hunnie."Kata Xiumin yang duduk tepat disampingnya sambil memberikan senyum manisnya yang selalu bisa menenangkan siapa saja.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang panjang.

"Aku lelah." kata Sehun singkat lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Sebuah gesture bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu.

Hanya saja, pria itu tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

Dibalik matanya yang terpejam, Otak Sehun bekerja dan ia berdoa bahwa Luhan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Penerbangan menuju Belanda Akhirnya tiba. Rencananya Kris akan menetap beberapa hari disiana dan mengumpulkan informasi yang ia perlukan dari Sehun. Atau siapapun yang bisa ia introgasi.

Maka, malam itu Kris dan Victoria sudah siap dengan Jet Kantor yang mereka tumpangi. Kris sedang duduk dengan tatapan tertuju keluar jendela sementara Victoria duduk didepannya dengan beberapa lembar berkas yang sedang ia presentasikan pada Kris

"… dan pada jam sepuluh malam anda ditunggu di.." Victoria menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kris melamun sejak tadi. Wanita itu sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya dan memerhatikan Kris dalam diam, sekedar menguji apakah si Tuan muda menyadari bahwa sesi diskusi mereka telah terhenti. Namun, saat Kris tidak juga sadar kalau situasi menjadi hening, akhirnya Victoria memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"-apa kau mendengarku, Tuan?" Katanya.

Kris tersentak halus ketika ia kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu berdehem lalu meluruskan posisi duduknya.

" _Just call me Kris,_ Nona Song. Kau membuatku tampak sangat tua." Kata Kris sambil meraih sekaleng bir diatas meja dan membukanya.

Penerbangan kali ini jauh dari kata Formal – _Karena Kris yang meminta begitu_ —Ia hanya mengenakan jeans, kemeja flannel dan leather jacket seharga ratusan ribu dolar sementara Victoria juga tampil sama casualnya dengan mini dress dan coat berwarna coklat.

Victoria menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan seraya menaruh beberapa lembar penting tadi di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Wanita tersebut menatap Kris dengan seksama seolah ia sedang membaca pikiran pemuda didepannya.

Diperhatikan seperti itu, Kris merasa canggung sendiri.

"Okay, tuan manja. aku sangat senang kau kembali ke Beijing. Dan sejauh yang aku pahami tentang dirimu, kau adalah pria yang overaktif dan sangat norak." Kata Victoria tanpa beban.

"ah.. kau menjadi komentator sekarang" celetuk Kris dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"Tidak hanya sampai situ, kau juga merupakan orang yang teledor. kau tidak bisa mengatur baju di closet mu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatur bisnis sebesar ini-"

"-Perlukah ku ingatkan lagi bahwa aku tetaplah bosmu-" Kris memotong ucapan Victoria dengan nada Merajuk tapi tak diperdulikan oleh wanita itu.

"-maksudku adalah, kau tidak seperti ini."

"Ini bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Victoria berujar telak. Membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya lagi keluar jendela. Kemana saja asal tidak saling bertatapan dengan wanita galak dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau beri tahu kepadaku, apa yang terjadi atau apa yang sedang kau rencanakan." Lanjut Victoria tajam.

"Anggap saja hukuman dari ayahku berhasil sehingga aku menjadi orang seperti ini."

Victoria mendengus sambil mengambil sekaleng beer lain dan ikut membukanya lalu menenggak cairan itu sampai beberapa teguk. " _Nothing on earth can punish you Yifan. We both know that_."

Kris kembali melihat Victoria dengan tatapan mata kagum yang menjijikan

"Kau tau kau begitu sexy ketika berbicara Bahasa Inggris?"

 _Bug!_

Tulang kering Kris menerima sebuah tendangan dari kaki Victoria yang bersepatu heels tinggi.

"ouch!"

"Jangan mengalihkan Topik!"

Kris menjeda jawabannya beberapa detik untuk mengusap kakinya yang sakit.

"Ini Soal Luhan." kata Kris ketika keduanya sudah kembali fokus.

"Maksudmu?"

Kris berdecak kesal."Vic. Apa yang terjadi pada kakakku?" Si pria jangkung bertanya dengan intonasi frustasi

Namun wanita dihadapannya tak kunjung menjawab. Victoria hanya termenung. Ia memainkan jari jarinya yang menggengam kaleng bir.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab. Apa yang dilakukan ayahku terhadapnya?"

"Apakah kau ke Belanda untuk mencari tahu soal Luhan?" Sahut Victoria. Alih alih menjawab dengan sebuah jawaban, wanita itu malah membalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan retorik.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Kau mencari tahu tentang Luhan dengan cara mengunjungi EXO?"

Kris berdecak lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tak sabar. Perbincangaan ini tidak lebih seperti obrolan dua orang bodoh yang saling melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa adanya sebuah jawaban.

"Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Luhan, termasuk EXO pasti akan dijaga ketat Kris. kau tidak akan mendapatkan informasi yang kau butuhkan"

"dengan mudah" koreksi Kris. Victoria mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan informasi yang aku butuhkan _dengan mudah_." Jelas Kris sambil menatap Victoria penuh makna.

"Akan sangat sulit, tapi aku akan mandapatkannya nona Song."

"How?"

Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi mahal dalam privet jet itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. "Itulah mengapa aku mengajakmu ikut terbang ke Belanda. _I need your help_."

" _Oh My God_. kau masih saja menyebalkan seperti dulu." Victoria menggeleng kemudian meminum birnya banyak banyak. Ia tau tugas ke Belanda sekarang ini, akan menjadi perjalanan dinas paling berat selama ia bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Selama menjadi anggota termuda EXO dan dikelilingi para Hyung yang 'terlalu' peduli nyaris terkesan ikut campur, membuat Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah mereka yang selalu merecoki dirinya. Namun disituasi sekarang ini, sang maknae hanya ingin menetap dikamarnya, merebahkan diri sambil menghujani dirinya dengan makian. Ia tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol bersama atau pun menonton TV.

Sehun mulai menarik dirinya dari kehidupan luar, terlebih untuk saat ini. Namun, tampaknya itu akan sangat sulit karena member yang lain seolah tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun menghilang dari pandangan mereka barang sedetik saja.

contohnya seperti sekarang, ketika Sehun sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya dikamar hotel, Kyungsoo Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae menghambur masuk kekamarnya dari connecting door yang terhubung dengan kamar Chanbaek disebelah kamarnya.

"Sehuniiiiiiieee" Suara nyaring Baekhyun mengganggu gendang telinganya berbarengan dengan suara langkah para hyung yang segera melompat keatas kasur Sehun sehingga ranjang Sehun terasa sangat sempit sekarang

"Kau tidak makan malam?' Tanya Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih untuk duduk disebuah sofa dekat ranjang daripada mengikuti tingkah _beagles line_ yang kini sedang berdesak desakkan diatas ranjang Sehun.

"aku masih kenyang." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil bangkit dari kasur, lalu melangkah menuju kulkas kecil untuk mengambil air. Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin menghindar dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang tengah menarik nariknya diatas Ranjang.

Sungguh bentuk candaan yang sangat kekanak kanakan jika melihat usia mereka sekarang ini.

Chanyeol yang notabene nya member paling 'bodoh' dengan ajaibnya menjadi sangat peka terhadap perubahan sikap si Maknae. Hal itu tentu saja dikarenakan si telinga lebar ini merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Sehun. dan melihat _Partner Moron_ nya menjadi pendiam, merupakan hal yang patut untuk dicurigai

"Ada apa denganmu Hun? Kau terlihat berbeda akhir akhir ini." Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Tidak ada. aku hanya lelah."

"Omong omong, pacarmu kemana? biasanya dia selalu ikut Konser kita." Timpal Baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai member paling ingin tahu sedunia.

"Luhan sedang sibuk." Sehun menjawab singkat dengan enggan. Ia tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan obrolan ini dan berharap hyung nya cukup peka akan hal itu.

"kau sedang bertengkar ya dengan Luhan?" Jongdae bertanya telak. Tapi Sehun malah membisu dan membatu ditempatnya.

"Tidak apa apa. Dalam hubungan pacaran, selisih pendapat itu wajar. Nantinya juga kalian akan kembali membaik." Kyungsoo berkata bijak, mencoba menjadi orang yang paling normal saat ini. Yang lain mengangguk setuju sementara Sehun hanya mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Yeah.. aku harap begitu." Sehun berujar sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Omooo kiyowoooo. Uri sehunie lucu sekali jika sedang galau seperti ini." Itu Baekhyun, dengan suara nyaringnya yang membuat member lain memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

Setibanya di Belanda, Kris dan para staff yang lain menginap disebuah hotel yang sudah di persiapkan. Si tuan muda menetap di kamar suite khusus yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya sendiri. Dalam ruangan besar itu, Kris duduk disebuah sofa yang menghadap keluar jendela. Pikirannya melayang kemana mana, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Tiba tiba, suara ketukan heels yang melangkah mendekat menarik perhatian pria itu hingga Kris menoleh ke sumber suara. Victoria, tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa secarik kertas.

" _You Got what you want_ , Kris." Kata gadis itu. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kertas yang ia bawa. secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat café di _witte de withstraat, Rotterdam_

"Benarkah?" Kris menyambut kertas itu dengan antusias. Ia membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu baik baik.

"tentu saja!"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang bisa diandalkan!" Ujar Kris sambil memeluk Victoria dengan spontan. Wanita itu hanya bisa terkejut dan membiarkan si jangkung ini memeluk nya erat sampai sesak.

Setelah lima detik berlalu dan suasana mulai canggung, Vic mendorong Kris hingga pelukan bosnya itu terlepas

"Ewh! aku lebih tertarik dengan kenaikan gaji daripada pelukanmu itu!" katanya. Tak benar benar serius. Namun Kris menganggap nya sebagai permintaan yang masuk akal dan segera menuruti keinginan sekertaris cantiknya.

"You got it, baby." Sahut Kris masih dengan senyum lebar.

Baginya, langkah ini akan sangat membantu.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

.

.

.

Menemui Sehun dalam penjagaan ketat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Baik EXO maupun Kris sedang dalam pantauan yang sangat ketat. Dan Kris paham benar hal itu. Tapi dia tidak menyerah. karena satu satunya langkah awal untuk mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tentu saja dengan bertanya pada Sehun.

Segala bentuk komunikasi Kris dipercaya sudah disadap oleh sang Ayah. Kris tidak memiliki leluasa untuk mengontak EXO atau siapapun. Baginya, disaat saat seperti ini, X.I China Entertainment terasa sangat mengerikan.

Kris meminta Victoria untuk—Bagaimanapun caranya—mempertemukan dia dan Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dan wanita itu berhasil.

Lalu, disinilah dia. Disebuah café disudut Kota Rotterdam di malam hari.

Kris duduk agak tersembunyi. Dengan jacketnya yang berwarna gelap, pria itu sengaja memilih meja paling terpencil sementara wajahnya tertunduk sibuk menatap busa latte di cangkirnya. Sesekali matanya akan menatap pintu masuk ketika bel pintu berbunyi. memastikan orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

Beberapa kali bel berdenting namun pria yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung tiba. Sampai akhirnya ketika Kris sedang menyeruput kopinya, Sesosok laki laki duduk begitu saja dibangku kosong tepat di depan Kris.

"Ada apa?" Ujarnya dingin. Dari suaranya Kris tau bahwa orang inilah yang dari tadi ia tunggu.

Kris menaruh cangkir kopinya lalu menatap pria berkulit albino di hadapannya kini. wajahnya datar sedatar jalanan Licin di negeri Kincir Angin tersebut. Matanya sekelam langit malam dan auranya dingin seperti malam ini.

Sehun yang sekarang ia lihat, sangat jauh berbeda dari Sehun yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

" _Its Been a long time_ , calon kaka ipar." Sapa Kris yang kemudian diikuti oleh senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sehun bertanya tanpa basa basi. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah dengan segala hal seperti ini. Orang orang perusahaan X.I yang terus saja merecoki dirinya dengan cara yang misterius lalu memintanya untuk melakukan ini itu.

Emosi Sehun sudah bergejolak ketika orang suruhan X.I China Ent, tepatnya diutus oleh Kris. Menemui dirinya dan memintanya untuk bertemu disebuah kedai kopi terpencil. Demi tuhan, apalagi yang keluarga ini inginkan darinya?

Apakah mencampakkan Luhan belum juga cukup?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?" Kris membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan pertanyaan lagi. Jika Sehun tidak berniat untuk bertele tele, maka begitupun dengan dirinya.

Namun, reaksi Sehun ternyata diluar dari dugaan Kris sebelumnya. Kening pria itu berkerut bingung dengan mata nya yang semakin menajam.

Khawatir.

" _Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ Tanya Sehun dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

Kris berdecak "Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku bukannya balik bertanya?"

Keduanya diam dengan atmosfer yang tegang. Cahaya lilin dari lampu minyak diatas meja membias diwajah keduanya. Kris menatap Sehun lurus lurus sementara Pria itu terlihat mencoba menenangkan dirinya

"Kris. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Khususnya tentang Luhan. Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

"Jika aku tau aku tidak akan menanyakannya padamu." Kris menyahut dengan sebuah dengusan. Astaga, Jika tau begini ia tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya dengan intonasi khawatir yang sama.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! apa yang terjadi sehingga Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi berhari hari? apa yang membuat ayah menunjukku menggantikannya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. dan seharusnya kau tau itu."

Mata Sehun memicing ketika ia mendengarkan dengan seksama omongan Kris.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa Luhan menghilang?" Sehun bertanya hati hati. Jantung ya berdegub kencang. Pertanyaan ini seperti bom yang akan membuat emosinya naik sampai ubun ubun.

Kris tidak menjawab apa apa. Namun keheningan Kris yang seperti ini justru malah semakin meyakinkan. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan lantang.

" _Fuck!"_ Sehun memukul meja café keras keras hingga beberapa pelanggan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tapi mana Sehun perduli akan itu?

Sehun berdecak sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia mengatur nafasanya agar emosinya tidak semakin memburuk.

"Kau adiknya. Seharusnya kau bisa mengatasi soal ini! bagaimana jika Sesutu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan!"

"Tidak usah mengguruiku! kau sendiri pacarnya bahkan tidak tahu soal ini!"

"Aku bukan kekasihnya." Kata Sehun dengan sebuah perasaah perih yang kembali menusuk jantungnya.

"Bukan lagi." lanjutnya tanpa menatap Kris yang sedang memperhatikannya penuh tanya.

Kris diam sebentar sementara Sehun sibuk dengan perasaan sakit yang mulai menjalari hatinya lagi. Ditambah emosi yang meluap, tentu saja pria itu tampak tidak tenang sekarang.

"apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan hbungan kalian?"

Sehun tak merespon apa apa. Karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. apa kesalahan yang ia buat sampai Luhan harus memikul beban seperti ini? Bukankah seluruh permintaan tuan Xi sudah ia kabulkan?

"Sehun. Kau harus memberi tahuku. Jika tidak akan sulit bagiku untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan!"

Sehun menoleh kearah Kris dan menatapnya tepat dia kedua bola mata coklat itu. Rahangnya mengeras, mencoba menahan amarah selagi ia menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Ayahmu mengetahaui hubungaku dengan Luhan. Dengan beragam alasan tolol, ia memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan ku dan Luhan. Jika tidak, Dia akan membubarkan EXO."

"Kris. aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang sulit bagiku. EXO dan Luhan adalah dua hal yang sama penting. Tapi Jika aku memilih Luhan,maka aku tidak saja menghancurkan EXO, keluargaku. Tapi Juga Luhan dan keluarganya."

Kris terhenyak dikursi nya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sang Ayah akan sangat marah besar terhadap Luhan jika ia sampai tahu hubungan sang kakak dengan Sehun. Namun, tidak pernah sedetikpun terpintas diotak Kris bahwa Ayahnya akan menggunakan cara selicik ini.

ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Saat di Paris, dihari ulang tahnnya. Itulah dimana terakhir kali aku melihat Luhan." Sehun berkata Lirih nyaris seperti gumaman ketika dia kembali menerawang kejadian itu. Kejadian di malam salju di Paris. Saat Luhan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ayah…" Kris berkata pelan dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Ini benar benar terlalu melebihi batas. Tuan Xi seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini.

"Jika ini perbuatan Ayahmu, Tolong selamatkan Luhan. Aku sudah mengikuti keinginannya. Jangan libatkan Luhan dalam hal ini."

Sehun kemudian meraih tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya kuat kuat. Membuat kedua pria itu kembali saling tatap penuh makna dan permohonan.

"Kris. Di saat ini. Semuanya tergantung padamu." Sehun berkata tegas, meskipun dalam matanya Kris bisa melihat kerapuhan.

Sang anak bungsu dalam keluarga Xi itu pun mengangguk.

Hanya ia yang bisa diandalkan oleh Luhan sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari pertemuan dengan Sehun, Kris malah semakin kebingungan. Berhari hari pria itu tampak termenung di ruangan atau dimeja makan atau bahkan saat rapat.

Semua pikirannya bermuara pada satu hal

 _Apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya pada Luhan sekarang_

Ia sudah menemukan alasannya, ia hanya perlu mengetahui apa yang dilakukan sang Ayah pada Luhan. Hal ini lebih sulit dari yang ia pikir karena tidak banyak orang internal perusahaan yang bisa dipercaya untuk dimintai informasi. Jika salah maka akan berakhir fatal karena mata dan telinga tuan Xi ada dimana mana.

 **tok tok tok**

"Tuan Muda? Ini aku, Victoria. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

suara Victoria terdengar sayup sayup dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Masuklah."

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan Victoria menghampiri meja Kris dengan raut wajah sangat serius sekali. Dan hal ini pun di tangkap oleh indra penglihatan sang tuan Muda.

"Ada apa nona song." Kris bertanya bingung.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Luhan." Kata Victoria tanpa basa basi. Sontak Kris membelalakan bola matanya. tanpa ia sadari, Kris bahkan sampai bangkit dari Kursi besarnya.

"Timku berhasil menyadap obrolan ayahmu dan salah satu bawahannya. Sulit sekali, sangat beresiko. Namun berhasil."

Hening dalam beberapa detik. Sementara Kris tampak tidak ingin membuang waktu terlebih untuk saat ini.

"Luhan ditahan di Paris. Dia sedang _diasingkan_ disana. Semua komunikasi diputus oleh Tuan besar Xi. dengan kata lain, Luhan tengah dalam masa dipenjara dalam waktu tak ditentukan"

Ada sebuah perasaan seperti terkena hantaman bola tepat di dada. Shock luar biasa. Setidaknya itu lah yang Kris rasakan sekarang. Ini adalah bentuk hukuman paling kejam yang pernah Ayah mereka lakukan pada anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan sampai diasingkan seperti ini?

Tanpa kontak apapun dari Pihak China. Seperti sebuah penjahat yang dibuang begitu saja.

Kris mengusap kepalanya dengan gusar. Sesegera mungkin ia harus mengambil langkah sebelum sang Ayah melakukan hal yang lebih gila.

"Cepat atur jadwal penerbangan pulang ke Beijing." Perintah Kris pada Victoria yang sedang berdiri patuh tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Aku harus menemui Ayahku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Aku tau, ga ada yang nungguin cerita ini ya? heheheh. Kalian pasti lebih ngarepin cerita yang lain yang di update.**

 **tapi maaf banget, old ff ku udah lama banget aku anggurin dan aku berniat buat kelarin semua work ff ku. yah… semoga aja masih ada yang baca ya hehe. fokus ku sekarang mau kelarin That Boss, Forgotten Love sama Sexy lu dulu karena mereka cerita lama semua. tapi kalo aku ada waktu pasti aku update yang lain juga.**

 **Thank you udah baca dan kutunggu reviewnya supaya makin semangat nulisnya dan bsa up cepet hehe**

 **gomawo :*  
**

**-moza**


End file.
